The Lover's Sin: Ray of Hope
by MercenaryCrime
Summary: Seven years since the events of The Lovers' Sin, Tyki and Elena are finally relishing the peace they had once desired but a new foe rises to destroy their happiness and their son seems to be in the most danger of all... tykixfem.allen plus a little lenaleexkanda... part 2 also in this story... the stage finally set, what will happen when the three days of darkness finally comes...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again,**

**Thanks for your reviews because I can clearly agree with you, THE END sucks!**

**So here is a sequel set seven years after the events if The Lovers' Sin, I hope you enjoy it.**

….

Chapter One:

The church was dimly lit with several candles lining the walls, their yellow flames flickering eerie shadows around a lone figure kneeling before a well-kept altar despite the trashiness of the place. Coloured glass littered everywhere from the shatter stain-glass window above them and the long benches broken or rotting away in the darkness.

But the figure sat content in their seemingly endless prayer, what they were praying about, who knows as the figure slowly opens their bright blue eyes, streaks of lilac dancing within their depths. They wore the veil of a nun, white and black, fixed onto their head and a stiff yet surprisingly short dress hid most of their modesty.

A venomous smile spread slowly across their pale pink lips… it was finally time… after all these years… revenge would be sweet…

….

_~Elena~_

Elena was tracing up and down the hallway, her dress ruffled around her ankles as she went. She had lost something, two in fact and finding them was no easy task. She had been searching the entire morning and still she couldn't find what she was looking for as she stared at a painting of a water garden for the fifth time.

'Ugh, curse this lack of direction,' Elena shouted particularly at the painting as she threw her arms into the air, she didn't care that she looked like a complete idiot doing so but this was clearly frustrating.

A sudden shriek drew her from her thoughts as she gazed up the hallway where the sound was coming from before hurrying down and bursting into the room where a child of about six ducked behind a chair pathetically with a spiky haired girl holding two ribbons in one hand and a brush in the other.

'Hah, found you!' Elena shouted in triumph before she had a closer look at the child, their hair was dark and slightly curly with two silver eyes pleading silently at her. But what drew her attention were the clothes they were wearing. The child had on a baby blue dress complete with lacey white frills and bows decorating the garment. Elena felt herself moan aloud before glaring at the girl on the bed.

'For Christ' sake Road, stop dressing him up in different clothes, especially dresses,' Elena said as the boy ran over to her and grabbed hold of her dress. Road pouted her lip as Elena wrecked her fun.

'Aw, but I was just playing,' Road complain before throwing a toy across the room, which Elena ducked under it very much annoyed as the girl was.

'Don't care and how old are you again?' Elena raised this question every time Road was about to throw a tantrum, she and she alone could get away with it unscathed, other members of the family weren't. To agitate Road was like tempering with the devil himself, even Sheril; her adopted father wouldn't go so far.

'Eh? You're so mean, Elena please let me finish dolling him up first,' Road pleaded with quivering purple eyes and Elena rolled hers.

'No, now dress Raye up properly or else no dessert!' Elena enjoyed riling up Road as the child called Raye nervously let go of Elena's skirt and went over to a grumbling Road who quickly removed the cute yet inappropriate dress. Elena sighed and shook her head as Road finished dressing Raye up in his white dress shirt and black vest and black shorts to match.

'You're cruel aunty,' Elena laughed as Raye come back over to her and clasped her hand tightly.

'Oh stop complaining, the Earl just arrived so hurry up,' Road's eyes lit up at the mentioning of the Millennium Earl.

'Yay, that mean's Lero is here too,' and with that the spiky haired girl rushed passed Elena and Raye and headed downstairs. Elena looked at Raye while the child looked up his big silver eyes swimming with curiosity before she ruffled his dark locks.

'Come on Raye, we shouldn't keep our guess waiting,' Elena said as she hurried out of the room. It had been seven years since she and Tyki had defeated Apocryphos and seven years since she had returned to her family. The reunion wasn't so bad but the Earl got a little annoying by literally forcing her to tail him for a few weeks before he was satisfied that she had actually returned.

'Mum, Uncle Sheril said something about exorcists the other day…' Elena frowned at the child as the child suddenly spoke bringing her out of her thoughts.

'You really shouldn't be listening in on adult conversations Raye,' she said sternly as Raye glanced at the ground nervously.

'I know but…'

'How about we have this conversation after we greet the family, hmm?' Elena said with a warm smile before whisking her child onto her hip and walked the rest of the way towards the dining room.

As they entered the room, none other than Tyki who leaned in for a quick peck on the cheek greeted Elena. His hair was handsomely brushing against his shoulders, the same dark curly hair as Raye before Tyki drew his attention to the child on Elena's hip and pulled him into his embrace.

'Hello, little shounen,' Elena felt her eye twitch as Tyki used a different term to greet their son. Raye though didn't mind as he giggled with delight and snuggled into Tyki's chest.

'Tyki, I do wish you'd call him by his actually name,' Elena pouted her hands on her hips. Tyki laughed.

'Yes, shojo,'

'Oi, Tyki that's no way to greet your wife,' Sheril called over from the other side of the room, all the Noah were in their white forms due to Sheril's wife, Tricia being a human and still unaware of the secret her family kept from her.

Elena watched as Tyki threw an annoyed look at his brother before walking over and taking his seat at the table, Raye sitting in his lap. Elena smiled and shook her head helplessly as she took her place besides Tyki.

….

_~Komui~_

For seven long years, there hadn't been a single thread of news since Elena joined the Noah family. The Noah's activity having slowly become nothing but a few random akuma attacks were concerning enough to know that the Earl hadn't given up.

Komui sat with a mountain of paperwork as usual, wanting nothing more than to drink his dear sister's brewed coffee, which should have arrived by now. Komui drummed his fingers over the desk as he impatiently waited for his sister to show up with the usual tray of coffee after she had recently returned from a mission to Africa along with Kanda.

Komui grizzled when he thought of the sulky samurai but could complain little about him. His sister loved him and because of the infamous personality of his, Lenalee was much left alone by the other men, which Komui was grateful for but that meant he no longer had a trump card into getting out of work.

'Good morning, brother!' a cheerful voice chimed through the door way as a beautiful young woman waltzed into the room with a tray of coffee mugs steaming with hot liquid. Komui perked up immediately at the sight of his beloved sister, trailing close to her heels was known other than his adorable little nephew.

'Lenalee, it's so good to see you, I've missed you,' Komui squealed as he through his arms around Lenalee who balanced the tray of coffee above her head.

'Brother, please be serious,' Lenalee said sternly to him as Komui unwrapped his arms and… tried… to through them around the boy with similar green hair like his mother's but cobalt blue eyes like his father.

'Don't think you're getting me into that death grip,' the boy hissed as he ducked under Komui's arms and onto the other side of Lenalee. Lenalee chuckled as Komui noted the, if not milder personality the boy had from his father.

'So cruel, Misaki,' Komui whined as Misaki poked his tongue out and folded his arms before Komui straightened up and took his coffee mug from his sister.

'Anything interesting to discuss Komui?' Lenalee asked as she folded the now empty tray under her arm while staring at Komui who trailed back to his desk and briefly shuffled through his papers.

'None but the usual but we shouldn't hold our breaths,' Komui liked using terms like that nowadays but not as often as he would like though. He sighed and adjusted the barrette that was firmly fixed to his head, this kind of silence disturbed him. What could that possibly mean?

Komui caught Lenalee staring at him concernedly.

'If you'd want, I'd go get Reever to help do something about that work load,' Lenalee offered and as much as Komui wanted to accept that he couldn't be bothered to be honest.

'No, it's quite alright, you should be spending more time with Misaki, a mission may come up sooner than you'd think,' Komui said to her as Lenalee nodded and exited the room followed closely by Misaki. He sighed as she left the room, he couldn't actually burden his sister with things that would worry her more than life and death on the battlefield. She was still getting over Elena's betrayal for heaven's sake!

Komui moaned into his hands, this was going to be another long night indeed.

….

**Author Note:**

**Be sure to keep a look out for the next soon because this was just setting the next 'act' as the Earl would put it. **

**Hoped you enjoyed the brief chapter and please continuing reviewing…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

~Tyki~

The family gathering was peaceful at least that was until Skin and the twins got into some argument and started hurling food at each other from either side of the table. Tricia also excused herself since she wasn't always in the best health conditions to go rest in one of the spare rooms upstairs.

Tyki watched as the Earl ushered a few akuma to clean up the aftermath of the food fight before he cleared his throat.

'It's seems we have waited long enough for the final stage to begin, everyone is present and… well,' the Earl was eyeing Jasdevi and Skin in particular as he heard Elena moaned into her hands as Raye looked up briefly from the picture he was drawing.

'Do we finally destroy the Order?' that was Devit, he was always an overly enthusiastic teen just like his brother Jasdero. Jasdero teetered while wiping off the cake smeared across his face. Tyki ignored their childish demeanor and glanced at the Earl inquisitively.

'Is it finally time to finish this drama once and for all?' Tyki asked as a flash of light danced across the Earl's golden eyes as he eyed each member for a specific amount of time.

'Yes it is indeed, Toraido and Lulubell head to South America and cause some sort of ruckus; Jasdevi, Skin go to India no questions asked; Tyki and Maashima head to Northern China and Wisely and Elena head to Russia,' Everyone nodded but Tyki couldn't help but feel a wave of confusion drift between each of the Noah.

'Why are we doing this Lord Millennium?' Lulubell asked in her usual monotone voice as several Noah murmured with agreement but were hushed by a single wave of the Earl's hand.

'There honestly can be no clear explanation than to rally up the exorcists, they have been laying back for too long as have we,' Tyki raised his eyebrows, the answered seemed logical enough as he felt Elena's fingers entwine into his. He was slightly disappointed that he wasn't paired with his love but he wasn't going to argue that against the Earl.

'What about me Millennie?' Road said as she stood up suddenly slamming her fists against the top of the table, it made several plates and glasses quiver noisily on the table.

'Don't worry Road, Fiidora, Maitora and I were not chosen either, even Raye can't go and you don't see him complaining,' Sheril tried to reassure his adopted daughter but she just pouted more.

'Raye too young…' Tyki glanced at Raye who curled his fingers around the pencil he was holding till it was a pale and translucent as ever.

'And I want to have some fun too,' Road finished as she began to slouch in her chair much to her father's disapproval. Tyki felt Raye being pulled off his lap as Elena moved their son onto hers.

'You can look after Raye while we're gone,' Elena said and Tyki almost chuckled as the teen's mood brightened almost instantly at the thought of babysitting her little cousin.

'Of course, of course, now if everyone is aware of what they are suppose to be doing then you would leave now,' the Earl said as most of the Noah stood up and bowed before hurrying out of the room leaving Elena, Raye, Road, Sheril and himself sitting in the quiet room.

'I think I should take Tricia home so she can rest properly,' Sheril excused himself as Road wondered over to Raye and grabbed the boy's hand before literally dragging him towards the door. Tyki held Elena's shoulder as she stood up to protest but he shook his head and she sat down in defeat.

'Be careful with him,' Elena shouted after Road just as the two left the door. Tyki heard the Earl breath a heavy sigh as they both turned to him.

'Things will get dicey from here on, please be mindful,' Tyki nodded at the Earl's words and stood up to leave plant a kiss firmly on his love's lips.

'Bye dear and be safe,' Elena smirked at him.

'You really should consider that yourself,' Tyki chuckled at her response and left the two to chat further about other matters.

….

_~Raye~_

He sat in the middle of the room, his hair was pulled this way and that as Road successfully got him back into that dress she wanted him to where that morning. Raye looked down at the baby blue dress with white frills and couldn't help but think why his cousin had such good tastes in clothes but would not wear them herself.

'Stop grumbling Raye, you look adorable,' Road said to him as she tied his hair in two short ponytails. He didn't like the way the ribbons pulled at his hair and while Road's back was turned he pulled them out letting his hair fall back over his ears.

'Raye,' Road said sternly when she turned back around and found that his hair was out again.

'I'm not having my hair tied up!'

'You little…' Road tried to grab him but Raye ducked under the chair and crawled out and towards the door with his cousin close to his heels. Raye ran down the hall quickly and made several sharps turns around corners to avoid Road's clasping hands trying to hull him back into the room and redo his hair.

'Raye stop being difficult,' Road called to him from several metres away as Raye swerved around a staff member carrying fresh bed sheets much to the staff's surprise and carried on till he reached the kitchen chute and climbed in.

'Raye!'

Raye didn't respond as he hit the down button and was quickly sent into the kitchen area as his sudden appearance startled a young kitchen hand when they went over to see what was being delivered at such a time. He didn't pause as he used the back door to get out and into the garden where he knew he could hide from Road much easily.

He climbed an old twisted tree ignoring the large brown smudge marks that began to streak across his dress as he perched himself in one of the higher branches of the tree and waited. Road ran out of the house through another back door shortly after he had finished climbing the tree, she had played this type of chase game with him before and she wasn't prepared to lose.

'Where oh where could little Raye be?' she begin the sing in a sweet yet menacing voice as she began to prowl around the garden like a cat trying to corner a mouse that clearly couldn't get away. Raye swallowed hard as he clung to the branch, digging his fingernails into the damp groovy bark praying she wouldn't look up and spot him.

The ridiculous dress would easily stand out in the lush green foliage compared to his usual choice of clothing to where as he held his breath as Road came directly under the tree he was hiding in.

'There you are!' Raye jumped onto the branch he was sitting on and climbed to a part of the tree he knew Road wouldn't be able to follow because of their weight difference. He watched his cousin pout as she realized she couldn't go any further.

'Aw, come on Raye, I promise I'll take you to the carnival in town if you let me finish dolling you up,' Road whined but Raye knew otherwise, Road was a master when it came to negotiations and if he wasn't careful he might get the short end of the stick as usual.

'As long as I get to dress back in my clothes after your finished,' he said definitely as Road grumbled and nodded in defeat. Raye smiled as he and Road got out of the tree and heard Road bicker about the dirt marks he had made while climbing the tree.

'Now I'll have to dress you up in a different outfit…' Raye saw her eyes twinkle with that dreaded mischievous smile of hers. He really did dread what was to come.

….

_~Elena~_

She and Wisely stepped out in an empty street light by rows of gas lamps lining the footpaths. As the Earl had persisted, they had to go about this quickly and cause as much ruckus as possible just to stir the Order up. It was a good idea with several flaws but she wasn't going to argue about it, this was a chance to meet up with the exorcist she used to call comrades.

Their footsteps splashed in puddles of muddy water as they scanned their surrounding of a mining town. Wisely looked up from his position on the ground and studied the sky briefly.

'Rain's on its way,' he stated basically to no one in particular as Elena rolled her eyes wondering what the Earl was thinking about pairing her up with Wisely. He was the curious type and not one for fighting physically choosing to toy with the exorcist's mind, which wasn't such a bad idea Elena, had to admit but it did leave him vulnerable to being attacked.

'Really now, how about telling me when the exorcists' arrive?' Elena challenged him darkly, the Noah of Wisdom, as his name suggests was a know-it-all and it made him a pain to be pair up with him. Most of the Noah agreed on that especially when they had to be careful what they were thinking of because of his annoying ability to read one's thoughts.

'What are you thinking about Fourteenth?' Elena glared at him before kicking a stone that lay at her feet. She ignored his question as she stretched her arms to the sky and stared at the multitude of buildings present in the area she had sent them to.

'Ambush…'

'Huh?' Elena was slightly pissed.

'We can easily set up an ambush using the buildings and equipment as cover,' Elena explained as she pointed to several spots as Wisely thought it through. A smile spread across his face, as he seemed to understand what Elena was getting at.

'Oh I see, shall we?'

….

_~Lenalee~_

She was sitting in her brother's office surrounded by her fellow exorcists; her brother had all called them because of an increase of activity by the akuma over the past several days. Komui seemed exceptionally bothered by this as he pointed at several different places on a world map.

'As we speak, akuma have started to gather in several different regions around the globe… India; Russia; Northern China; South America,' Her brother explained as he pointed to the places he spoke of one by one. Lenalee frowned, if the Earl planned this, it was certainly quite a large plan and began to wonder what purpose this would serve to the Noah.

'So the bastards decide to move now of all times,' Cross seemed like he wanted to be elsewhere like usual, having been cleared of any treason by Central he was back to his old grouchy self.

'Brother this doesn't make sense…' Lenalee decided to speak up but her brother frowned at her to be silent as he glanced at each of the exorcists.

'Yes I know but we have now choice in the matter, Miranda, Krory and General Zokalo will head to South America; Kanda, Marie and General Tiedoll will head to India; Choaji, Bookman, and General Nine will head to Northern China while Lenalee, Lavi and General Cross head to Russia,' Lenalee heard everyone murmur amongst themselves as she wondered what was going to happen.

'Everyone, one last thing, watch out for the Noah, we are currently unsure whether or not they'll show up,' Lenalee froze at those words, if what her brother said was true that would mean that there was a small chance she might see Elena… and have to possibly fight her.

'Well what the fuck are we sitting around here, the sooner I leave this hellhole the better,' Cross' grunt made everyone groan as he stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him before reemerging with Misaki held firmly in his grip.

'You might want to keep a leash on this brat, Lenalee,' Cross said sternly but Lenalee sensed an undertone of playfulness in the older man's voice before shaking her head. She must be hearing things as she wondered over to Misaki who was grumbling at being caught by Cross.

Misaki looked up at her his mouth hanging open but Lenalee knew what he was trying to do.

'No, you are not going, Misaki,' Lenalee said sternly to him as the boy almost snarled at the response.

'Why not?'

'One, you're not an exorcist and secondly you are too young to get involved in this,' Lenalee had to be firm with him since she was the only one besides Kanda who could make her son see sense.

'But Hevlaska said I'm an accommodator, I don't have to wait too long?' Misaki seemed as irritated by this subject as she was. He would always bring up this topic whenever one of the exorcists went out on a mission.

'No is no know go find something useful to do,'

'He can be a handful,' a gruff voice came up behind her.

'And I wonder where he gets it from Kanda?' Lenalee said raising an eyebrow as Kanda grunted and strolled passed her to get ready for his mission to India. Lenalee sighed and decided to do the same, heading towards the direction of her room.

….

**Author's Note:**

**Yay, I'm enjoying this, but you can clearly tell this is going to end disastrously…**

**Anyway please continue to review and support this story…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

~Elena~

Two days had passed and akuma were roaming the streets, in disguise of course, waiting for the exorcists to arrive. Elena was sitting on one of the water towers with a full view of the town below as Wisely leaned against the metal tank looking rather bored.

'Are you sure they'll show up, Elena?' Elena threw a glare over her shoulder at the rather annoying Noah.

'Yes the Earl made it obvious for the Order to pick up on, they'll be here soon,' Elena wanted them to show up now because Wisely's constant chattering was beginning to hit a nerve that she almost tempted to throw the bastard off the tower.

'That isn't very nice Elena,' Wisely said as she chuckled, she had purposefully allowed Wisely to read those thoughts of hers just to shut him up. She began to scan the crowd of villagers below hoping to catch a glimpse of the familiar uniform of the exorcists and low and behold she saw them, exiting out of the train station were three exorcists. Wisely seemed to have noticed too as he stepped towards the edge Elena was sitting on.

'Looks like we got a General,' Elena recognized the General Wisely had pointed out and growled, why'd that bastard have to be here? The Noah beside her chuckled at her reaction as he was about to order the akuma to attack before Elena stood up suddenly.

'Wait, let them get surrounded first,' Elena broke in before Wisely could set the orders as he smirked at her.

'Not taking it easy on them, are you, Elena?' Elena rolled her eyes at him before jumping down from the height they were standing at and landed lightly on the ground, Wisely landed next to her and they wondered into the crowd, ignoring the looks of disbelief that spread across some of the peoples faces.

….

_~Lavi~_

The first thing Lavi took noticed of was the lack of people in the village of this size. It was odd and made Komui's suspicions all the more relevant to act. Lavi's hand hovered next to his innocence as Lenalee and Cross stepped beside him analyzing the state of the town.

'Let's get this over and done with already,' The General grumbled flinging his suitcase over his shoulder, he hadn't been happy pairing with Lavi though Lenalee was a different matter. Lavi learnt the hard way about Cross' bad habits and he began to think what had made Elena desperate enough to form that sort of deal with the obnoxious General.

Lavi sighed aloud despite not meaning to, Lenalee turned to my, her face plastered with concern.

'Are you alright Lavi?' Lavi blinked out of his thoughts as he stared at Lenalee and gave her one of his quirky smiles.

'Yep, as fine as I'll ever be,' Lavi replied as Lenalee slowly nodded but didn't seem very convinced in the matter. Lavi turned away and walked forward before his friend could say anything else, a someone he was not suppose to think as a friend.

But the closer he looked at the villagers the more he thought something was wrong and almost walked into Cross who seemed to be thinking about the same thing.

'Fuck, we walked right into a trap,' Cross hissed as he, Cross and Lenalee stepped back to back as they were slowly surrounded by many of the 'villagers'.

'What's going on here?' Lenalee sounded frantic as Lavi reached for his small hammer strapped to his thigh before he saw two figures land on the rooftops above them. One was female, slender and quite attractive looking with hair as red as blood, her eyes glinted a molten gold along with her white haired companion. He was shorter by a few inches with diamond-like eyes on his foreheads.

'Noah!' Lavi hissed as he clearly recognized their status by their umber coloured skin. The white haired Noah just snickered at Lavi's reaction as he glanced at his companion.

'Not as lively as you have said, eh, Fourteenth,' the girl shrugged as she waved her hand in the air and a large mass of chains erupted from the sky and traced throughout the village.

'Elena why are you doing this?' Lavi glanced at Lenalee then at the girl she had called their dear friend. The girl shrugged in response.

'Where's Kanda? I was looking forward to seeing him after all these years,' Elena sounded quite genuine when she said this and Lavi was left to frowned at Lenalee who looked close to crying. Elena glared at the Chinese girl with annoyance, as she seemed quite belittled by the situation.

'No matter I suppose, I'll have to settle with you,'

'Does that imply we're boring?' Cross retorted dryly as he drew Judgment from it bindings. Elena just smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

'No… discouraging was the word I was looking for,' she said simply as the people around them broke their guises and revealed themselves to be what Lavi had expected… akuma.

Lavi was quick to activate his level two of his innocence as he called upon the flame stamp, Hell's fire. He stamped it into the ground and summoned forth a giant flaming snake that engulfed several akuma. Lavi then directed the snake towards the white headed Noah but Elena intervened dissolving the flames with the palm of her hand.

'You got to do better than that, Junior, Elena's more powerful now than she was before,' Lavi heard Cross shout at him as he fired Judgment several times, knocking out many akuma as he went. Lavi wasn't surprised why he was selected as a General, the man could be efficient when he wanted to be.

Lavi gritted his teeth as he blocked the blow of a level three akuma, man this was clearly unfair, outnumbered and being toyed with was not what he called fun, especially from his end.

….

_~Tyki~_

Tyki glanced down at the battlefield held below him; it was quite thrilling to see such a fight after so long. He had almost forgotten how it was like to laugh at the face of another's fear and this time was no different. The Order had sent a General, a woman with innocence the shape of a monstrous animal that reminded him of a monkey. Maashima seemed to be having similar thoughts.

'Seems like the mother fuckers don't know when to quit,' Tyki chuckled at his companion's way of expressing himself. He had spotted a new exorcist amongst their group; his innocence seemed to give him superhuman strength as the young man hurled a large stone at them.

Maashima dodged while Tyki let the bit of earth melt through him since he had the power to 'choose'. Tyki couldn't help but sigh with annoyance.

'They really need to pick up their game, surely they had enough time to do so,' Tyki liked the mockery as the oldest one in the group launched wicked looking needles at them from above.

'At least the old man's got some bite,' Maashima said as he took one the older man while Tyki watched him do so and shrugged. He wasn't going to get himself worked up over a bunch of small fry and almost distracting him by wondering what Elena was up to at this point.

Tyki sensed the danger at the last second as he dropped into the ground as the monstrous monkey drove its fists into the ground where he disappeared. He reappeared behind the woman who was controlling the creature.

'It isn't nice to interrupt one's thoughts,' Tyki murmured as the woman jumped back in shock and the animal was quickly by her side.

'Nor is it nice to sneak up on someone,' Tyki shrugged his shoulders at the woman's seemingly calm response. He found it humorous that the woman had time to even consider etiquette.

'The last time I checked, we were enemies… no?' The woman gritted her teeth before cracking her whip and the animal zoomed towards him, Tyki sighed dejectedly as it looked like he was going to have to join the battle after all.

He ducked under the monster's punch and gathered dark matter into the palm of his hand and thrust it right into its abdomen, the creature screeched as it was sent back into a rocky mound. Tyki grunted with disappointment at how easily it was to overpower the woman but she didn't look defeated as she cracked her whip again.

Tyki raised his eyebrows as the creature emerged suddenly from the rubble and slammed its glowing fists at him. The Noah dodged and swerved out of the way from the fierceness of the blows as he tried to seek an opening. He found it and exploited it quickly before his chance disappeared sending the creature rolling across the ground.

He took in a deep breath as he braced himself when the creature staggered to its feet.

'No wonder you were made General, but is that all you got,' she seemed to have fallen for the taunt as her stern features twisted slightly and she cracked the whip again without another word sending the creature once again towards him.

….

_~Raye~_

Raye glanced up from his candle apple Road had gotten him as they wondered around the carnival just as she promised. He could sense fighting going on as Road noticed his pause and frowned at him.

'Something wrong Raye?' she asked him as Raye looked at the stick apple stuck on the stick in his hand and sighed.

'Mum, dad and the other's, they're fighting now,' Raye said as Road blinked at him in surprise before wrapping her arm around his neck and began ruffling his already unruly hair.

'Hey!'

'You shouldn't worry about them, they know what they are doing, besides next time it'll be us,' Road said as if trying to cheer him up but Raye looked more distraught than anything at hearing that he would have to fight like the rest of his family. His mother had explained this to him but was aware that his powers were not like theirs and she was trying to console him about this.

'I guess you're right,' he sighed in defeat and took a bite out of the hard candy. Road seemed to have regretted bring up the topic and grabbed the little boy's hands.

'That's not why we're here, let's have some fun,' Raye was startled by Road's change of behavior as she pulled him into the crowd as if leading him somewhere. But as soon as the crowd got packed, Raye felt Road's grip slip and left him stranded in a large mass of people.

Raye panicked, not knowing where he was or what Road was planning to do as he wondered in the direction he thought Road was heading, hoping to come across his eccentric cousin. However, he couldn't find her as he began to wonder through the stalls and queues in hopes of seeing the spiky purple head of the girl.

Nothing, Raye felt absolutely lost so he resolved in finding an akuma, there were some around the place, he could just ask it to take him to Road, it was much more easier than doing it himself.

He wondered away to where he sensed the nearest akuma, which was in the park across the street. Raye crossed the street and enter the park hoping to spot the akuma he had sense but found he couldn't find it. Frustrated he kicked the nearest stone lying at his feet, unfortunately for him though it was slightly stronger than what he had wanted and it end up hitting a young boy about his age who was crossing the park rather quickly.

Raye tensed and quickly looked the other way pretending to be acknowledging the flowers grow in the park gardens.

'Hey seaweed, was that you who kicked that stone?' Raye looked up as innocently as he could but the boy's stare was quite frightening that it almost reminded him of an enraged Road.

'I… ah… maybe,' Raye wasn't so pleased to be confronted by this stranger and wished desperately for Road to hurry up and find him. The boy wasn't pleased with his answer as Raye took a step back.

'I think I see my cousin… well see ya,' Raye tried to slip passed the agitated boy but the boy was quicker than he was and he felt a quick tug behind the back of his collar.

'Where the heck do you think your going?'

'Home,' Raye retorted dryly trying to wriggle free from the boy's grip.

'Misaki, so this is where you ran off to,' the boy Raye found out was called Misaki dropped him as suddenly as they both heard the voice. A blonde woman was striding towards them a book firmly in her hand as she walked over to the boy and grabbed him firmly in the shoulder.

'Damnit, Timothy gave me away didn't he,' Misaki hissed as he tried his best to wriggle out of the woman's grip.

'A bribe goes a long way Misaki, it really does,' the blonde woman then turned to Raye who was still on the ground.

'Oh are you lost?'

'I… um… yeah but I think,' Raye stammered, he wasn't good at talking with strangers his parents had told him to be careful. The woman was gazing at him sympathetically as she helped him to his feet.

'I think I can help, if we give a description of your parents…'

'My parents are away on… business, yes, business and they won't be back for a while,' Raye said quickly but then started to regret it when the woman gave him a funny look.

'Then who brought you here?'

'My cousin, we were separated in a large crowd so I came here hoping to find her,' Raye said as he quickly looked around hoping to trick his way out and find Road on his own, he had a very bad feeling about the woman in front of him even more so was the boy, Misaki.

'I still don't think that's a good idea, how about you come with us?'

'What?' He and Misaki said in unison as they stared at the blonde woman in disbelief.

'Emilia, don't you think Komui will have something to say about that,' Misaki complained as he struggled in Emilia's grip. Raye just stared wide-eyed before the woman called Emilia grabbed his hand and pulled him behind.

'Well your Uncle will just have to take it,'

….

**Author's Note:**

**Hmm, kind of surprised myself about where this was going but hey, I barely know what I'll write next…**

**Please… Pretty please review, I really enjoy them and they also help me make my plot more interesting to read. It best of you readers that I'm able to write awesome chapters for you to read and enjoy…!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

_~Elena~_

It was a stalemate, it had seemed this way from the start, and neither side was backing down though the number of akuma at her disposal had decreased dramatically. She turned to Wisely, who had been sitting back and enjoying the show that occurred before him hardly ever lifting a finger to give Elena a hand.

It wasn't like she needed it though; Lavi and Lenalee seemed to be taking it easy with her while Cross just went all out as usual. At least the battle in itself was challenging but with the dwindling numbers of the akuma Elena knew sooner or later, they'll have to pull back because after all, this was just for show.

Suddenly, Lenalee attacked her, the girl's legs nothing but a blur as Elena retaliated by shifting the position of her chain. Clash of chain and innocence caused sparks of blue electricity as Elena stepped back taking each blow like it was child's play.

The seriousness in Lenalee's purple eyes were laughable as Elena couldn't help but smirk at them and continue to lead the exorcist in some sort of dance.

Twist… duck… turn… pause as a vicious kick lashed out passed her chain before wrapping it around her leg and flinging her into a building. Elena gazed at the wreckage of the building before moving her chains to form some sort of protection as the redhead brought his hammer down onto her only to be hindered by the chain.

'I'm busy here,' Elena said dryly as she threw an annoyed look over her shoulder and repelled the male exorcist away from her and almost crashing into Cross, who just sidestepped the idiot.

'Watch it, Junior,' she heard Cross grunt before his innocence, Judgment let off an array of bangs sending scores of akuma into exploding. Elena wasn't so concerned about the depleting number of akuma as she saw a figure stagger out of the wreckage.

Lenalee stared at her with sad pleading eyes as Elena raised her brows at the sudden change of emotions that reflected in her opponent's eyes.

'Why…? We used to be friend Elena, Why betray us?' Lenalee shouted at her as she lunged forward. Elena arched back, preparing for the blow but then her eyes began to sting as tears began to flood her cheek. Elena grasped at the suddenness of these tears as Lenalee made contact and flung her into a building.

Elena grasped dully in shock as she smashed into the brick wall and dropped to the ground. What worried her more was the heavy feeling in her heavy, she heard crying and wailing as she gripped her chest painfully. Elena glanced at Wisely and saw he was experiencing the same thing too and knew with dread what was going on?

One of the family members had died…

….

_~Raye~_

Raye started crying as the woman began to drag him, it wasn't because he didn't like the idea of being dragged by Emilia. He could hear it, the Noah inside him was crying, wailing out as he felt a flame somewhere far off flicker out and die.

Emilia heard his wails and turned to see what the problem was as she stared at his tear-stained cheeks.

'Am I gripping you too hard? I'm sorry,' Emilia said as she slowly loosed her grip, Raye took advantage of this and wrenched himself free of the woman's grip and ran away. He ignored her pleads to stop because he didn't care he wanted to find Road and have her explain what was happening to him, why was he crying?

He ran away from her till her shouts could no longer be heard as he raced up the street trying to see Road's familiar figure through a blur of tears before he bumped into someone. Raye looked up and stared into the eyes of the man that seemed just as surprised as he was as he buried his head deep into the stranger's jacket.

Raye knew this was one of the akuma he had been trying to find as he pounded his small fists against the man's thigh.

'Take me Road, please,' his voice fell into a fit of chokes and sobs as the man glanced around the crowd and led the distraught boy through the crowd. Then when the man suddenly stopped he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him and he sank into the familiar embrace of his cousin.

'Raye, where in earth were you?' Road said as he glanced up into her face and saw that she too had tears streaming like rivers from her eyes.

'Why… Why am I feeling this?'

'I'll explain, but first let's go home,' Road said quickly as she led him to an alleyway and summoned one of her heart shaped doors and stepped through into the dimly lit corridors of the ark.

Raye had been here once before when he was smaller, when his parents were going on a mission and they had insisted that he'd stay here. Raye enjoyed the endless corridors with many rooms that seemed to wait eagerly to be filled with something but right now all he wanted to know was why he was feeling this way?

….

_~Kanda~_

He stared at the Noah kneeling on his feet, a devilish grin plastered firmly on his face despite breathing his last.

'You cannot defeat us… We're immortal,' the Noah snickered at Kanda as Kanda sheathed his sword with an annoyed grunt.

'Just fucking die already,' just as he said this, the Noah disappeared as yellow smoke and nothing but clothes remained behind. Kanda swayed slightly as his head began to feel the effects of losing so much blood as the last of the Noah glared at them, black tears streaming down their face before they raised their hand to the sky.

'You'll regret killing him!' the Noah shouted in defiance at his fallen companion as the akuma gathered around dangerously close. Kanda gritted his teeth as the Noah stared mercilessly at them, as the akuma did nothing but await orders.

'You pieces of shit deserve to die anyway,' Kanda cursed at the Noah who just smirked through his tears and mouthed something that Kanda and his group could not make out. Not like they had time for it as the akuma around them self-destructed causing the exorcists to take cover.

….

_~Komui~_

Several phones rang aloud in his office as Komui and Reever rushed around to answer them. Reever held one phone to his ear and listened intensively to what the person on the other end had to say before Komui saw Reever put down the phone.

'General Nine just reported, the Noah they were fighting strangely retreated as did the ones that General Zokalo's group,' Komui couldn't mistaken the tone of concerned in his friend's voice as they stared at each other in silence before another phone rang aloud in the silence.

'Hello~,' Komui answered as he lifted the phone to his ear.

'Fuck it Komui, be serious here,' Komui held the phone away from his ear as the familiar voice shouted from the other end and judging by Reever's expression, he heard the voice too.

'Okay, calm down, what's going on at your end?' Komui said still holding the phone away from his ear as General Cross shouted across his answer.

'The fucking Noah turned up here in Russia, one of them was Elena… ah shit this is fucking bull…' Komui coughed impatiently as the General fell silent for a bit before trying again.

'The Noah retreated, they seemed to be feeling some sort of pain, they were fucking crying for Christ's sake,' Cross seemed almost too surprised by this as Komui was as Komui frowned thoughtfully on his end.

'The other General's are reporting similar occurrences with the Noah we only have General Tiedoll's group to hear from,' Komui heard Cross curse at his end before ending the call with an erupt bang as Komui calmly placed the phone down. He was trying to take in all that he had heard from the Generals but Tiedoll still hadn't responded and his group consisted of himself, Kanda and Marie, two well-respected exorcists.

'Chief! The South America and Northern China have returned,' a young looking scientist said quickly as he rushed into the office only to slip on the scattered paper in the room. Komui glanced up from his paper work and rushed past leaving Reever to help the scientist up.

….

_~Tyki~_

Tyki stepped through the heart shaped door that had appeared suddenly like the falling down his face. He and Maashima quickly hurried through knowing clearly that something was up and was met with the other Noah on the other side.

Tyki glanced around desperately and sighed with relief when he saw Elena cradling an equally distraught Raye in her arms as he came over and wrapped his arms around the both of them.

'Tyki… Skin… he didn't make it,' Elena looked up with those quivering silver eyes of her human form. He bent down and kissed the forehead of his love then did the same to his son whose eyes were now red from crying so hard.

It took a while for anyone in the room to feel the looming presence of the Earl as they slowly glanced up from their positions acknowledging his presence but not in the usual way they would have if none of this had happened. Tyki remained silent like the rest of them as they waited impatiently for the Earl to say something that could possibly ease the pain of losing Skin.

'… We farewell a member of our family who has fought hard beside us, we shall carry on, this loss is not something we should consider badly,' the Earl said calmly in the shadows but Tyki could clearly see that their monarch was suffering as much as they were.

Despite his temper, Skin was much loved amongst the family and they were going to miss the excitement that would issue during family gatherings. The twins seemed just as mortified by Skin's death since they no longer had anyone to prank on and that made the other Noah weary of this at the same time.

'No matter, we have achieved our goal nonetheless, we can only move forward and seek out the Heart of the innocence,' the Earl's words seemed to bring the Noah back around as they responded in defiance with their leader. Tyki felt Elena shuddered in his embrace and squeezed his shoulder in an effort to comfort her.

….

**Author's Note:**

**The death of a character… I feel quite sad about doing this but then again… I wonder who will be next on my list (grinning evilly)**

**Never mind that I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please continue your reviews…**

**Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

**Oops, sorry if people think that I deliberately killed Skin but that wasn't the case… however please be prepared, it may happen to other characters sooner or later…**

….

_~Misaki~_

Misaki arrived back at the Order after his little getaway and was faced with full on chaos. People were running everywhere as he felt Emilia's grip disappear he made a quick dash for the infirmary where he knew he would likely find the exorcists, if they returned at all.

He stepped aside as a nurse came bustling out with several dirty sheets as he quickly snuck inside. He could clearly see many of the exorcists sitting on the beds receiving treatment. Lavi was one, a nurse tending to a wicked cut dashed across his forehead and Choaji who was having his forearm bandaged tightly.

'Misaki, what are you doing here?' he followed the sound of his name and saw his mother staring at him through the bandages wrapped around her head. Misaki ran to her side and jumped onto the bed she was lying in.

'Are you alright?' he asked as his mother smiled gently and ruffled his green hair.

'Fine but I'm worried, General Tiedoll's group haven't reported yet,' Misaki froze as he recalled the groups while he was listening in on the conversation. His father was in that exact group but he just chuckled at his mother's worry.

'Dad's fine, I know he is, he isn't going to let the Noah beat him easily,' his mother sighed hopelessly at Misaki's cockiness but he didn't care his father was the strongest exorcist in the Black Order besides the Generals.

That was one thing he was proud of about his parents, the only disappointment however was being related to that eccentric uncle of his. Speaking of which, Komui burst through the doors and wrapped his arms around his dear little sister while almost knocking Misaki off the bed.

'Lenalee! You're not hurt are you?' he had big streaming tears falling down his cheeks as Misaki gritted his teeth and kicked his annoying uncle in the back.

'Shut the hell up and let go of mum,' he shouted as Komui sniffled and just gripped his sister tighter.

'Lenalee, you're son's being mean,'

'He is your nephew,' she added in a low annoyed voice as Komui glanced between them before flailing about.

'You're both mean…' but before he could go any further the head nurse came up behind him and grabbed his collar, a menacing look fixed to her sharp features. Even Misaki was afraid of her just as his father was pissed at her persistence.

'If you would so mind as to leave this infirmary until you have settled down,' she said as she dragged Komui out of the room. Misaki rolled his eyes as his uncle's wails were beginning to disappear the further the head nurse dragged him away. He then turned to his mother laughing queasily in her bed.

'Why am I related to him again?'

'He is my brother after all,'

….

_~Raye~_

Raye whimpered as he gazed around him, it was pitch black and felt as if he was floating in an endless void stripped of every sign of life. He hated this place but it felt overpowering this time round as he felt something approach him from somewhere in the darkness.

He tried stepping back, but couldn't. He tried shouting for help, but his throat was constricted and refused to make even one sound. It came closer and closer until he saw a pale hand reach out towards him. Raye tried to move away but he couldn't even move. All he could was watch as the hand came closer till one finger reached out and touched the tip of his nose.

Suddenly a white figure came out of nowhere gripping the wrist of the hand that was about to grab him and pulled it away. This figure was new to him; white as the snow that fell in winter the cloak they wore glistened even in the darkness. Being near it, it made him feel safe and the scent it gave off was familiar.

The new figure turned around quickly to him and using one hand, pushed him roughly out of his dream and Raye woke up covered in cold sweat as he sat up in his bed and shuddered.

It came again but this time something else was there too.

Raye shook his head and scrambled out of bed as he hurried out of his dark room and down the hall where he knew his parents were sleeping. He opened the door slowly and gazed into the blackness of the room, which chillingly reminded him of the void in his dreams. But he took a breath and stumbled over to the bed where two lumps could be seen, their chest rising and falling as they slept.

He crept up to his mother's side and gently stroked his finger over her cheek. She mumbled something before a hand seized his and he saw her silver eyes shimmering in the darkness.

'Raye what's wrong?' she croaked in a tired voice as she gazed up to his shadowy face.

'I had a bad dream,' he saw his mother's eyes soften gently as she pulled the blankets up allowing him to slip in beside her. Raye snuggled up to his mother's chest breathing in her warm sleepy scent as her arm wrapped around his small body and gave him a comforting squeeze.

'Just sleep, we've all been through a lot today,' she whispered softly into his ear as Raye didn't nothing but moan softly as he matched his breathing with hers and quickly fell back to sleep.

….

_~Kanda~_

Kanda burst through the final layer of rocks before harsh light flooded into his eyes causing him to hiss with annoyance as he clambered out into the warm sun flooded shortly after by Marie and General Tiedoll. That was a tough ordeal after the remaining Noah had caused all of the akuma in his possession to self-destruct basically toppling the whole city around them.

They had barely managed to scrape through this with their lives as Kanda collapsed onto the ground panting heavily but glad that was finally over.

'Better make a report to Komui before he gets worried,' Tiedoll said as he cleaned his dusty glasses against his shirt and placed them back onto his nose before wondering off to make the call. Kanda grizzled at his master's lack of importance as Marie just chuckled at him.

'That's just how he is,'

'Oh shut the fuck up already, I've had enough of this,' Kanda spat as he sheathed mugen and stood up eyeing the now flat landscape around them. The akuma such did a good job at exploding because there seemed to be now end to the flatness. That just made his mood all that much worse.

'At least that is over,' Marie seemed to sigh with relief as Kanda just grunted his agreement to the big man as they both waited patiently for the General to return. The General did return a short time later but with someone following him, it seemed to be a young woman wearing the clothing of a monastery nun but her dress was a little too short, hanging just above her knee. Tall brown leather boots seemed to make up for the lack of coverage as she smiled politely as she followed the General.

'Look who I found while trying to find a workable phone,' Tiedoll said as Kanda glared at the newcomer with as much respect as he had gave the beansprout the first time she had showed up. Something was off about the girl but he really couldn't put his finger on it.

'Hello brave exorcists, my name is Sister Mary, I'm happy to be of service,' she said with a slightly curtsy as Kanda just grumbled while earning a stare from both Marie and Tiedoll. Sister Mary seemed oblivious to this and continued her childish smile that really began to piss Kanda off.

'Forgive that young man over there, he is Yuu Kanda, Noise Marie is the gentleman beside him and I'm General Tiedoll,' the General introduced them as Kanda grizzled further at the mentioning of his first name but no attempt to attack the General as he would have towards a stupid rabbit.

'We've spent enough time dawdling here, let's get back to the Order before the Noah realize that we survived that fucking blast,' Kanda shouted as he threw a glare over his shoulder.

'Excuse his behavior, he isn't a social butterfly,' Oh one of these days he will actually kill the General as Kanda stormed off in one direction while the others slowly followed him.

….

_~Komui~_

The head supervisor sighed with relief as he heard the familiar voice of General Tiedoll speak from the other end of the phone. It was great to here that the General's group were all doing fine and they would be back at Headquarters in the early hours of the morning with a 'guest' as Tiedoll described them.

'Okay General, please be careful on your way back,' Komui hung up and leaned back in his chair feeling a heavy load being lifted off his shoulders as he sighed again. Lenalee and Misaki would be pleased to hear this as he quickly got up from his desk and hurried out of his office ignoring Reever's shouts of protest.

Lenalee and Misaki must be the first to hear of this news since they were as equally worried about Kanda's safety after word had spread that General Tiedoll's group had yet to report.

The Order had quieted down as he entered the infirmary; many of the exorcists were peacefully sleeping in their designated beds as he slowly came over to Lenalee. Misaki was excitingly talking about his little excursion he had conducted despite not being aloud to without his innocence. His sister was slightly frowning but a smile still dawned on her face as he told him about a kid his age with curly dark hair and how he kicked a stone at him.

Komui coughed politely to get their attention as they both looked up to greet him.

'Hello brother, any news about Tiedoll's group?' Komui chuckled at how his sister could always get to the point so quickly without him having to say a single word.

'Yes, they are all safe and sound, they're also bring a guest to headquarters,' he saw Misaki's eyes light up at the mentioning that they were safe, that meant his father was too.

'Sweet!' the boy cheered as he hurried out of the room without a backwards glance. Lenalee sighed as she stared after him.

'He really does take after his father,' she said in a low voice as Komui frowned at her before ruffling his hand through her long hair.

'At least he is more social than his father and he has your beautiful hair,' Komui smiled as Lenalee blushed deeply not expecting him to say that as she wistfully looked at the bed sheets and laughed.

'You're right,' but her smile fell as soon as she finished laughing, Komui frown deepened as he looked at his little sister with concern.

'I saw Elena, and she doesn't seem to have a care that we use to be friends,' Komui grimaced as he saw tears gather at the corner of her eyes before drawing Lenalee to his chest.

'It's all right, Lenalee, she might see sense sooner or later,' but he felt Lenalee push away from him, glaring at him.

'She may never want to, she's just like the other Noah, I can't seem to find my friend anymore…' she broke into choking sobs as Komui felt his heart wrench at the distress of his little sister. He didn't know what else to say as he just continued to stroke her hair tenderly.

….

**Author's Note:**

**Time to move forward… like always… I mean where else is a story meant to go but forward… o_O**

**Okay never mind but please send reviews… pretty, pretty please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

_~Tyki~_

Tyki woke to another presence in the bed besides him and Elena. He growled and glanced over Elena's sleeping form and saw his son nestled comfortably in her arms. Tyki was confused, he was sure that Raye had fallen asleep in his own bed before Tyki and Elena had fallen asleep.

He began to gently shake the sleeping boy without waking Elena up. Raye stirred and his eyes fluttered open revealing those silver orbs that glinted just his mother's.

'Dad?' Raye muttered but Tyki held his finger to his lips to stop the boy from waking up his mother. The boy seemed to understand the action and did the same gently smiling.

'Morning, shounen, what gives you here?' Raye's eyes dulled in the already dim light as Tyki wondered what had suddenly gotten into the boy.

'Do you think I should tell Road about my dream dad?' his voice sounded small as Tyki scratched the side of his head when he figured out what Raye was talking about.

'I don't see why not, she is the Noah of Dreams,'

'That was the point,'

'Touché,' Tyki murmured as he watched his son scurry out of his mother's arms and exited the room quickly before he heard a light chuckling next to him. Tyki glanced down and saw Elena gazing up at him with amusement lit in her silver eyes.

'What?'

'You really are an idiot, Tyki,' she muttered under her breath as she made herself comfortable on her back gazing up at Tyki. He gingerly stroked the dark hair that fell around her face as a deep chuckle vibrated in his throat.

'I wasn't the one pretending to sleep,' Tyki said in lulling defense as he nuzzled into the soft pale skin of her neck. A sharp tug on his ear made him reel back and frowned at his love while she smiled gently up at him in reply.

'I take that back… you're an asshole,' Tyki clucked his tongue with annoyance and moved his mouth over hers to stop her from prattling on. Elena didn't mind of course and opened his mouth to him allowing him to explore her mouth with his tongue.

As they parted for much needed air, the redness in her cheeks faded slowly as she glanced away.

'Something's not right Tyki, I can sense Raye's unease,' the sudden change of the atmosphere made Tyki grumble and he leaned his head on her shoulder allowing her arms to wrap around his chest.

'You really do know how to wreck my fun,' the only response was a laugh from Elena.

….

~_Komui~ _

Komui stared across from General Tiedoll and he and his group finally arrived back at he Order. Each one of the exorcists was marred with open yet drying wounds over eighty percent of their body. Kanda was the only one to be sporting tattered clothes and pale scars from his healing wounds but they were enough for Komui to understand the extent of the samurai's own injuries.

'So you're saying you were able to destroy one of the Noah?' Misaki had refused the leave the infirmary at the time and sat excitingly beside his father. Komui knew his nephew now had something to brag about to the whole Order as he sat there wide-eyed, waiting for details.

'Yes and as soon as that happened, the other Noah started crying and literally caused a bloody fucking explosion using the akuma to flatten the entire fucking town,'

'Kanda! Your language please!' that was Lenalee sitting in her hospital bed as she glared at Kanda as if she wanted to go over there and whack a clipboard over his head. Kanda just che'd and rolled his eyes as Komui slowly processed what had been reported to him.

According to the reports from the other Generals, the Noah they had been fighting all started to mysteriously cry for no reason, it was clearly possible that the death of the Noah Kanda had killed was the reason.

'The Noah are connected by their memories they can sense when one of their own has 'died',' a voice rang through the silence as Komui stared at the 'guest' General Tiedoll had been talking about. He hadn't ever expected to see a nun this young probably in her early to mid twenties, her uniform was different from what he had seen but still held the modesty of the traditional uniform.

'And how so?'

'That… is unknown to me, the Noah are on another level compared to humans and this is what gives them their strength,' Komui frowned at the young woman who seemed wise beyond her years as the other exorcists in the infirmary stared at her in the same way.

'Who the fuck, are you anyway?' Kanda demanded as Lenalee growled from her position on the other side of the room, she still didn't like Kanda swearing around their son and for good reason too. The boy had begun picking up the colorful language as of late.

'Sister Mary, as I have clearly told you since I first met you, I have been given special permission to stay here by direct order from the Pope himself,' her words stung of authority as Komui winced slightly but held his composure against the young woman.

'What exactly are these orders, you mention Sister?' Komui asked ignoring the grumbling coming from an impatient samurai. The nun held a thoughtful gaze with her blue-lilac eyes at the head supervisor.

'That is, however, classified,' she spoke calmly ignoring the stagnant air that surrounded her. Komui didn't like this at all, first the Earl's random attack, the defeat of one of the Noah, which wasn't all that bad and the appearance of this Nun. The Order was simply asking for trouble from the Earl because his revenge may come sooner rather than later.

….

_~Misaki~_

Misaki stormed down the hallway, his mother had if not literally kicked him out of the infirmary. It was so unfair, he hadn't done anything wrong until the answer hit him… he wasn't an exorcist yet because his parents and Komui deemed him too young. The hell with them he could clearly stand on his own two feet.

The thoughts just made him grizzle more before he realized that someone was following behind him… too close behind him. Misaki turned and met the blank gaze of the nun that had followed his father back home from India.

'What do you want?'

'Your smell…' Misaki frowned at her as he wondered if this nun was anything but sane.

'What the fuck, are you talking about?' She frowned next before ruffling his short green hair roughly enough to leave him dizzy.

'Colorful words are not to be used little man,' she said sternly kneeling down at his level. Misaki patted down his static hair with annoyance and pouted at the woman who dared to touch him.

'What are you talking about?' he said in a low voice as she innocently smiled and tilted her head to the side playfully.

'That's better… its this foreign scent you carry… have you been around anyone recently, someone not belonging to the Order?' Misaki was tempted to circle his finger at his forehead to signify that he thought she was nuts but clenched his hand into a fist instead.

'No though I did meet this kid… he was bout my age… I think?' he wasn't sure the kid was shorter than himself that was for sure but he still seemed quite grown up in the way the kid held himself. The pencil thin eyebrows of the nun creased slightly as she contemplated what he was saying to her.

'What did he look like?'

'Why the hell should I care…?' he flinched when she frowned dangerously.

'… He had dark curly hair that looked like seaweed and silver eyes, he looked to be of a high class family… nobility probably,' Misaki hated how the words slipped from his tongue in his state of panic, man did that nun have a scary face despite it being beyond pretty.

'Did he have a name?'

'Why the fuck should I care?' Misaki shouted at her before turning on his foot and running, he wasn't going to catch a glimpse of that death stare that could rival his father's any day. He didn't like the nun and his uncle seemed right to be concerned about her presence… something definitely was up.

….

_~Raye~_

He hurried towards the room he knew his cousin would be in, he had managed to get onto the Ark and was hurrying towards the one room where Road could be found… the study room.

As he entered the warm room, he found Road cross-legged in front of the fire slamming a wailing Lero against the carpeted floors. She had barely heard Raye enter as he crossed the carpet.

'Road…?'

He had hardly anytime to register want was going on as Road suddenly tackled him to the ground letting go of a relieved Lero and began to ruffle the smaller boy's hair.

'Gotcha!' she declared as she held Raye securely around the chest and continued to mess up his hair. Raye struggled the best he could but he couldn't get free, damn why did Road have to be stronger than him?

'Let go… can't breath…' that worked as Road let go of her hyperventilating cousin as he gasped for much needed air. Road sat cross-legged on the ground again as Raye sat across from her, her once playful expression creased with unease as Raye glanced at the floor.

'What's wrong Raye? Are you still upset about Skin's death?' Road's words were soothing as he looked up finally and shook his head.

'No, its… it's just this dream I had last night, I was standing in blackness, I couldn't move or speak and out of nowhere this pale hand tried to grab me but a white figure intervened and pushed me out of the dream…' Road blinked blankly at him as Raye finished what he had wanted to say since he first found her. She grabbed Lero from the air and poked his pumpkin head into the flames.

'Ah, ~Lero, that's hot!' Lero complained as Road ignored its whines before staring back at Raye her eyes darken slightly.

'What you saw in that dream disturbs me, I cannot fully give you an explanation if I haven't seen it for myself,' Road said as Raye heaved a sigh and gazed into the crackling fire. Then Road poked him in the shoulder with Lero, gaining her young cousin's attention.

'So I want you to sleep with me so I can try to see it,' Raye nodded slowly and then smiled.

'Okay,' he felt slightly better before he looked back at his cousin and paled. Her purple eyes turned golden and were burning with mischief.

'Um… Road…'

'Let's go have some fun,' she said suddenly as she gripped Raye's hand and began dragging him and Lero to a heart-shaped door she had just summoned.

'~Lero, what are you doing Road-dono? ~Lero,' the pumpkin umbrella cried out in distress as Raye just gave up, once his cousin's mind was made up… that was that!

….

**Author's Note;**

**Whoops, this took a while… I just lacked a little inspiration when I was writing so I started other things to stimulate some ideas.**

**Please review… I love reading them and also it helps me write new chapters… please don't stop!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

_~Misaki~_

Everything had become very unsettling after the arrival of a certain 'nun'. His uncle was suspicious and even Cross and his father didn't seem to approve of her presence either. Misaki was really in a dilemma here, he really wanted to see his mother who was still confined to the infirmary but that blasted tutor of his was staring at him like a hawk so he couldn't shirk his study.

He flicked his eyes at Timothy who was sitting across from him. The boy's eyes as usually were alight with mischief, as Misaki couldn't help but smirk at the sudden unknown idea.

Timothy was an exorcist like him but his innocence was stuck permanently to his forehead in a strange green marble orb. He had made it his mission to torment Misaki who still wasn't allowed to even touch his innocence. What was unfair about the situation was that Timothy was only two years older and that just pissed him off even more.

Suddenly Timothy snickered and drew the eye of Emilia who was standing over Misaki making sure he was answering the questions properly. She frowned at him suspiciously as she came over to the other side of the table.

'I hope you're not drawing again Timothy,' she said in a stern voice as she towered over him with a frown to match. Without warning Timothy whipped and groped her rather large chest.

'Secret attack: booby squeeze!' Emilia shrieked with surprise and shock as Misaki used the opportunity to bolt out of the room with Timothy on his tail.

'You really are perverted Timothy,' Misaki scoffed as Timothy threw back his head and laughed as if it was nothing. He didn't mind when someone said he was perverted and Misaki had to admit the attack was effective though he wasn't going to try that anytime soon.

'You little brat!' Emilia was thundering after them now as Misaki and Timothy picked up pace and continued running down the corridor. Misaki knew he didn't have to run and that Emilia was talking to Timothy but he didn't want to stay in that confined room any longer than what his tutor wanted.

They sped passed many Order staff as they tried to peacefully go about their business until to young boys barreled past them causing a wave of havoc. Unfortunately for them, Emilia was taller and had longer legs, managing to gain up on them within minutes. Misaki quickly slid under two scientists carrying a large box of who-knows-what and Timothy followed close behind.

That seemed to buy them time as they gained several extra metres from their pursuer. They soon turned and fled down a flight of stairs. Misaki groaned as he skidded to a halt just before he fell into the water of the underground cavern. Timothy glared at him as if he was to blame for their current position.

'Well at least I know I don't lack directions,' Timothy snickered darkly as Misaki growled at him and spotted a boat bobbing on the waves.

'Let's hide there,' Misaki said quickly as he began to hear Emilia's voice shouting after them from the staircase. Timothy didn't argue this time as they hurried over and jumped onto the deck. Timothy however managed to get his leg tangled in the ropes and tripped almost falling into the water but Misaki grabbed his shirt and they tumbled under a large canvas sheet.

'Get off me block head,' Misaki protested trying to shove of the ridiculously heavy kid that had fell on him. He had to guard his head from Timothy's flying kicks as he tried to get out from under the covers, the boat rocking violently as they struggled.

'You try getting out of a tangle like this, moron,'

'I wasn't the one to trip, klutz!' Misaki spat back as Timothy finally kicked off the canvas and they stood panting on the floor of the small boat. Their surroundings were slightly darker than it was when they first fell into the boat as Misaki slowly took in what was going on.

'NO WAY!' Misaki and Timothy shouted in unison as they noticed the boat float further away from the docks. Timothy's legs must have loosened the moorings of the boat while their fall had pushed them from the dock.

'This is stupid,' Timothy hissed as they both slumped down onto the seats and watched themselves drift further away till the docks were completely out of sight. Misaki rubbed his face with his hands with annoyance; this was not how he wanted to spend his freedom stuck in a boat with Timothy.

'Oh shut up,' Timothy grumbled as Misaki glared at him, Timothy glared back and rolled his eyes.

'Not you…' Timothy grizzled as Misaki nodded and began to scurry around the boat looking for an oar that might possibly allow them to steer this thing but he couldn't.

'Damnit, we're at the mercy of the current,' Misaki said in a low voice, he wanted to stamp his foot against the floor of the boat but that might spell disaster so decided to instead spit at the water. Not like that did anything to help their current situation.

….

_~Raye~_

His cousin Road was dragging him, as they seemed to be going somewhere that she had deemed would be fun but what her eyes said, it wasn't a good sign. They glinted like sparks of fire ready to set alight anything in its path and that's what worried him.

'Road-dono I don't think we should leave the Ark, ~Lero, what if Earl-dono gets mad?' Lero was whimpering as she held him tightly in her grip, Road wasn't going to let the umbrella golem go anytime soon and Raye wasn't an exception either.

'Road… I agree with Lero, we shouldn't leave too soon after Skin's death,' just saying that made his heart skip a beat as a wave of sadness engulfed him yet again.

'You two aren't getting out of this too easily,' Road chimed a little too happily in Raye's opinion as they continued down the hall and exited through another heart-shaped door she summoned.

This time they stepped out into the quiet streets of a town, lamplights flickering as they continued to walk. Raye recognized it as the place that had the carnival just days ago but without the people bustling around it seemed like a ghost town.

Lero began a high whining sound as Road began to spin it around her wrist, the umbrella becoming something close to a pink blurry disc. Raye winced as he squeezed Road's hand; he still wasn't completely convinced that this was a good idea. Road seemed to have read his mind as they stopped at the iron gates of the park, the park was usually closed around this time so it was of no surprise that it was locked but that didn't stop Road.

Opening up the umbrella she drifted over the wall with Raye holding her spare hand as they landed gently on the granite footpath winding through the park. Road took a deep breath placing Lero on her shoulder and letting go of Raye's hand.

'What a lovely night!' Road exclaimed aloud as she skipped forward and twirled around much to the dismay of Lero. Raye looked at his cousin and sighed in defeat, it was indeed a lovely night, a bright full moon hovering in the dark inky sky surrounded by millions of tiny points of light. He really couldn't argue her on that.

'It is Road but what has this got to do with…' Raye flinched as she pointed the umbrella at him and pursed her lips in thought but her eyes were alight thanks to the moon high in the sky. Raye obediently stayed quiet and listened; there was a distant scuttling about them thanks to the quietness of the night.

Raye strained his ears to the distant sound as it slowly came closer and closer until he was able to make out the sound of shoes hitting the cobblestone streets. He heard Road hum to herself as if she had caught onto something about the sounds as she stepped forward pointing Lero in the direction of the sounds.

'Bang,' she said in a monotone before an explosion rippled from the side of the park and smoke rose into the air.

'Road that wasn't very nice!' Raye protested but Road flicked him in the forehead leaving him to rub it painfully. As usual it seemed Road knew exactly what she was doing but Raye was never even close to figuring her out. He opened his mouth to say something else but she covered his mouth as voices rose into the night.

'Hey, did you see that?' Raye frowned it sounded like a kid for all he knew but what puzzled him more was that he could sense innocence coming from that same direction.

'Timothy you idiot, we're supposed to find a way back, not go…' that voice sounded familiar to Raye as he squinted through the shadows and began to make out two figures emerging from the direction Road had caused an explosion.

'What do ya mean? Let's have some fun!' the first voice insisted as their companion grizzled.

'Your 'fun' normally gets us both into trouble,' the other retorted as he and Road watched as two kids stumbled out of the shadows and into the moonlight clearing. He instantly recognized one of them as the boy who had called him something…

'Hey is that you seaweed?' the boy said as Raye grinded his teeth, what part of him made him seaweed. Road chuckled at the nickname as Raye mentally whacked his head to figure out the kid's name.

'You're Misaki… right? Are you still running from Emilia? ' The kid froze at the mentioning of his name and glared hatefully at him. The boy beside him blinked between them and his friend.

'Do ya know them Misaki?' he asked as Misaki looked over his shoulder.

'Yeah seaweed here hit me with a rock then ran off, the girl… I have no idea who she is,' Road pouted at that but purposefully as she swung Lero to and fro humming to herself. Lero was whining, which caused the boys to look at the umbrella in confusion.

'Road-dono, please stop! ~Lero,' Lero whined as Raye turned to Road and tugged at her sleeve.

'Road let's get out of here,' he mumbled to her before he caught her eyes and flinched, she seemed rather defiant about his words as her eyes began to change of dark to a golden yellow. Raye couldn't hide the panic.

'Hey who are you?' Misaki demanded as he noticed the change also and jumped back staring at them suspiciously as Road revealed her Noah form. A deep chuckle emanated from her throat as she finally stopped swinging a dizzy Lero and placed him back across her shoulder.

'My name's Road Kamelot, this is my cousin Raye Walker, we are the family of the one your exorcists killed,' Road's tone of voice was dark as Raye shuddered as he watched the tip of her tongue trace over her lips. He never liked his cousin when she became sadistic, actually many of the other Noah avoided her when she was like this and he was witnessing this for the first time.

'So you're a Noah huh?' Misaki didn't make a move but he didn't seem to be as disturbed as Raye was and she was his family too! Road laughed as she pointed her figure into the cold air and summoned several spiked candles, her trademark attack.

'So who are you cute children?' Road said haughtily as Raye glanced across at the kids who were about his age just as Misaki took a wise step back. Timothy seemed to smile cockily but Raye thought he was completely stupid.

'What ya going to do with them, bitch?' Raye stared wide-eyed at Misaki's companion; man did he have a mouth. Road's eye twitched in response and a candle smashed into the ground at the kid's feet.

'I'd watch what you say, now answer my question!' Road demanded her rage evident but the way her eyes flared like they would if she was staring into flames.

'Fine! I'm Misaki Kanda and my friend here is Timothy Hearst, happy?' Misaki shouted over to them from their side of the clearing. Road seemed to pause as she swung Lero around her wrist again. Raye covered his ears as Lero began his wailing again.

'Kanda? You wouldn't happen to be related to a certain Yuu Kanda?'

'Yeah he's my father!'

Raye caught that part of the conversation as Road's grin grew unnaturally wide and he made a grab for her wrist before she could do anything.

'Road we shouldn't, remember what the Earl said!' He had to make his cousin see sense, doing this without the Earl's permission might put a hiatus on his plans and none of the Noah wanted to hinder that, especially Road.

….

~Elena~

She sat in silence as her fingers danced over the keyboards of a white piano, the melody was the only thing she wanted to hear at that particular moment. All other thoughts seemed trivial to her as she let her mind wonder onto many things.

Raye, Tyki and her past as an exorcist hiding from Apocryphos…

'_**Count yourself lucky Fourteenth, another will come along and grant you the most painful death that you can imagine,'**_

Elena shuddered as the finally words of Apocryphos broke through her mental wall making her pause unwillingly. Her fingers hovering over the next notes to the soothing melody she had been playing.

Those words… they had been bothering her over these past seven years and it made her worry every time she thought of them. Elena had no idea what the Apocryphos had been talking about at that time but she knew it wasn't good. She even told the Earl about it but he was as puzzled as he was. But like her, he knew it wasn't a good sign.

Elena sighed and moved her hands back over the keys and played from the beginning again, letting the music wash over her unsettling thoughts but her unease just increased. What was worrying her?

Her hands stopped as soon as she thought about it and growled at her unsettled mind. She could not finish the melody, the one she would always sing to Raye and control the Ark. It really was beginning to piss her off.

She sensed someone enter the room and glanced over her shoulder to see the Earl watching calmly at her, she grizzled again, he was the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

'What do you want?' she asked as politely as she could but the tone of rudeness could still be heard as the Earl chuckled and walked into the room. She faced back at the keyboard but couldn't will herself to play one more time her mind was too distracted.

'Still can't get the melody?' but Elena was wondering if that was actually a question, the Earl's voice sounded slightly disappointed or even sad. Elena shook her head anyway, it wouldn't matter if it was or wasn't she would have to answer it in the end.

'No… thoughts keep distracting me,' she said slowly as she decided to play different chords just to keep her fidgeting hands busy. The Earl tilted his head to the side thoughtfully but it already looked like he knew what to say.

'You mean 'those' thoughts,'

'What else?' Elena retorted dryly stopping playing and turning to face the Earl.

'… '_**Another will come along**_…' Apocryphos said those very words when it died, could it be possible that there are more sentiment innocence out there that even you don't know about,' Elena hadn't meant to offend the Earl she just needed to throw that annoying thought into the air, let someone else help figure it out.

The Earl didn't say anything but his eyes glinted in some indescribable emotion. He really could be a difficult person to read, Elena had given up a very long time ago to understand the Noah. He was just someone who couldn't be understood just… respected?

'I do believe there are more, however there is still no proof to support it, be patient Fourteenth,' his words were soothing but that still didn't settle her unease as she finally stood up from the stood and wondered over to the door.

'You're right…' Elena flinched as a sharp pain erupts in her head. She gripped the doorframe tightly as she collapsed onto her knees. The Earl was quick to come to her side as she tried to ease the pain that threatened to rip her head into two.

'Elena?' Elena didn't hear her name as she felt warm arms wrap around her, her mind was in a mess what was wrong? She began to mumble undetectable words as the Earl leaned closer to her.

'Raye…!'

….

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah another cliffhanger… love these (not)… anyway finally got this chapter written, I was really lacking inspiration here people. Please send reviews, ideas, questions, anything that I will deem helpful though I do feel happy when readers say that a chapter was AWESOME!**

… **Please enjoy :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

~Raye~

Unfortunately for him, Road was still a heck of a lot stronger than he was and that meant he couldn't do anything that would possibly stop her from attacking them. He watched helplessly as she launched her nasty candles at them, but Raye got distracted when Road flung Lero over to him.

'Road please stop this!' Raye was increasingly worried, he didn't like this at all, even though one appeared to be an exorcist, his powers were ineffective at the moment and all the kids could do was dodge. Oh what has Road gotten them into?

Road laughed like a maniac as she continued to pelt them with candles as they took cover behind some fallen trees but Raye knew it wasn't going to last long. He looked quickly between there hiding place then at his fiery cousin before he stood between them to stop her from attacking them for what seemed like the hundredth time.

'Road, I don't like it, let's go home please… please I just want to go home,' Raye couldn't help using himself and a reluctant Lero as a shield but Road really needed to settle down before she did something she would regret. Road seemed to calm down, if only a little as she frowned at him a little pissed he had used himself to stop her.

'Raye don't be like your mother now move,'

'NO, can we just go home, we can play there and…'

'Skin's gone Raye, GONE and you're acting like a bloody human…' Road froze as the words came out. Raye glanced at the ground his eyes stinging with tears that threaten to fall. It wasn't his fault that his Noah powers weren't fully awakens yet but he was still one of them.

'We're humans like they are!' Raye stammered his voice was wobbly as he fought to keep the tears back. Road fell silently feeling slightly guilty for making her cousin cry and sighed.

'Fine we'll go,' she said finally as Raye looked up with a smile twitching the corners of his mouth even though a single tear fell down his cheek.

'Great…'

'Why leave the fun's only began…' Raye froze, someone was behind him, and he could sense the figure's dark murderous aura pulsing from there being as he slowly glanced over his shoulder. He tried to jump back out of the figure's reach back a rough hand shot out and grabbed his neck pulling him close to their body. Lero flew from his grasp and managed to hover in the air before hitting the ground.

Raye struggled to cough and squirm out of their grip but the feeling of something sharp began to dig into his throat and he stopped struggling. Road glared at his captor with as much hatred and murderous intent as the figure itself.

'Let him go!' Road demanded summoning forth an array of lethal candles but the figure that held Raye just laughed.

'Why would I? I have the perfect shield,' Raye winced because he knew what they meant, if Road decided to attack, he would be taking the hits instead and neither wanted that. His cousin gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into tight fists that drained the blood from her hands. She didn't like this opponent as much as he did and he was in a rather precarious situation.

'Let him go, or else…'

'… Or else what? You have nothing to hold against me,' that was frightfully true as Road made one clean sweep with her golden eyes and quickly disappeared before a scream could be heard. Raye felt his body jerk as his captor turned around as saw Road twisting the arm of one of the kids she had managed to grab hold of.

'How about a trade then? Raye for this Misaki brat?' Raye's captor seemed to be considering this but Raye only felt the hand gripping his neck wring tighter till the point where his airways were almost completely cut off.

'No deal!' that made Misaki and his friend, Timothy grasp as Road frowned at Raye's captor before taking a step back. Raye knew she only had one choice and he nodded slowly to make sure she knew that it was okay. The figure didn't seem like they were going to kill him anytime soon though he was beginning to lose consciousness as the seconds passed by.

Luckily, Road caught the gestured as sadness and pain filled her molten gold eyes as she summoned forth one of her heart-shaped doors.

_**I'll come back for you, I promise…**_

_**I know…**_

….

_~Tyki~_

Tyki rushed into the room, Elena was sitting slumped in a chair with her head in her hands seemingly heartbroken. He had been quickly called by the Earl to see to his wife who seemed to be experiencing some sort of trauma… his only clue… Raye!

He didn't understand what was going on as he crossed the room and cradled her in his arms. She leaned into his chest, welcoming the warmth and comfort it managed to give her, as Elena seemed to let it go. Her loud sobs seemed to be the only thing filling the quiet room. The Earl was sitting in the chair opposite them as Tyki stared at him, hoping that he would say something to help him better understand the situation but couldn't.

What could he say? He was possibly in the dark just like Tyki was as the door behind him suddenly swung open with a bang and Road stormed into the room dragging someone behind her. Tyki, for a moment, hoped that it was Raye but the dark green hair of the child told him that it wasn't. Elena looked up too, glancing if not emotionlessly at the child as he struggled to get out of Road's steel-like grip.

'Who do we have here?' Earl asked quietly as the boy froze and his cobalt eyes flickered over to where the Earl was seated. Elena stiffened in his arms but she didn't say anything as he frowned at his niece.

'Road, you might want to explain what this is about,' Tyki said to her in a low voice, he wasn't in the mood for one of her childish pranks but she looked as if she wasn't playing one.

'Some stupid nun, showed up and took Raye, I managed to get this kid here, hoping I could do a trade but nooo…'

'Road! Where is Raye?' Elena had finally spoken up as she gripped Tyki's shirt tightly in her grip as she glared at Road. Road flinched slightly but still held the boy securely in her grip nonetheless.

'She took him… to the Black Order,' Tyki had to struggle to get Elena to sit back in the chair as she began to throw a violent fit that seemed to frighten the boy that Road had captured. He knew exactly what she was thinking and that wasn't going to be a good idea at all, even though he was just as tempted as she was in going there himself.

'Raye, Raye, Raye…' he continued to hear Elena muttered as he looked quickly at the Earl.

'I think I better get her to lie down,' he suggested as he convinced Elena to stand and escorted her from the room before she halted just as they reached the door.

'Who is he?' Elena said, her dark coated voice made everyone including Tyki shudder.

'Misaki, Misaki Kanda,'

….

_~Komui~_

Komui was busy sitting at his desk staring at the usual mountains of paperwork that piled up on his desk daily and only seemed to be growing taller till a flustered Reever rushed into his office almost tripping over the scattered paper.

'What is it Reever?' Komui said standing instantly from his desk, his assistant wasn't usually this clumsy, that would probably be mostly Johnny or Jiji but Reever… well that was unheard of.

'Sister Mary… she's returned… something's strange…' the poor man was out of breath as Komui sped off out of his office and towards the docks where he was just in time to see the nun climb out of the boat carrying an unconscious child in her arms. Timothy jumped out moments after her; his face was dark and grave, which made Komui fear the worst.

'What's going on here?' Komui demanded as he filled his voice with authority, the child in the nun's arms didn't stir from his unconscious state. The nun stared at him seriously before dumping the child into his own arms.

'Timothy, Misaki!' a voice called behind them as Komui turned to see his nephew's tutor come clomping down the stairs a frown forever fixed to her face. The head supervisor knew all too well that the two boys were clearly in trouble but then he realized something.

'Where's Misaki?'

'The Noah… they have him,' the nun spoke as if it didn't matter to her as Komui stiffened as he heard another pair of footsteps come down the stairs.

'Lenalee…'

'Yes, brother,' his sister answered as she walked up to him. Komui stood up and turned to face Lenalee who had just been released from the infirmary.

'Gather the exorcists and Generals to my office, Sister Mary's got some explaining to do,'

….

**Author's Note:**

**And I'll leave it there… whoops, sorry for a short chapter but revealing too much in one chapter can kill the suspense… oh and continue reviewing please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

_~Lenalee~_

Her brother's was a quiet as a cemetery got and that was bad enough. The nun that had showed up several days ago was standing beside Komui's desk her eyes glazed over with some sort of icy film ignoring the hostile glares that came from some of the exorcists. Namely, Cross and Kanda, they still didn't trust her and Lenalee still couldn't-wouldn't understand it.

Lenalee sat with her legs crossed sitting beside Miranda and General Nine while Lavi, Kanda and the rest decided to stand up for this occasion. Komui was leaning on his elbows his eyes seemed very serious, something Lenalee rarely saw.

'Forgive me for intruding on your naps and so forth but this is extremely urgent,' his voice sounded just as he looked, glancing at each of the exorcists in front of him but he deliberately missed her. Lenalee blinked in confusion, why did he do that?

'During the previous hours two of our youngest exorcists decided to take a trip to town, however this didn't end well as they met up with the Noah,' Komui stopped and Lenalee was left to guess if it wasn't on purpose as she carefully eyed the room. She saw Timothy, the boy they had picked up on a mission in France but she couldn't find Misaki… Besides those two no one was younger.

'Where's Misaki?' Lenalee asked but she feared what she might exactly here as Komui's gaze fell to the top of his surprisingly clean desk. Timothy was doing the same thing, shifting nervously on both feet. Lenalee wasn't an idiot to take that as a good sign.

'Where is he?' Lenalee demanded but as she tried to stand up Miranda grabbed her wrist her dark brown eyes pleading for her to calmly take in the situation like everyone else. Lenalee heaved an unsteady sigh and sat back down next to the German woman.

'There were two Noah present…'

'Oh God…' Lenalee choked as she placed her head in her hands before Komui coughed impatiently.

'And unfortunately they were not happy about the demise of the Noah killed by Kanda, that was until Misaki was identified as a relation to Yuu Kanda before one of the Noah attacked…' Komui hesitated, she knew her brother was unwilling to continue on but the nun, Sister Mary, spoke up briskly.

'I then intervened capturing the youngest Noah but then the remainder did the same and took Misaki hostage hoping for a trade but I refused,'

'You bitch! Why didn't you do it?' Lenalee launched herself at the nun who was startled by her sudden rage and fell back under Lenalee's wait. It took both Kanda and Lavi to pull her off the cowering Sister.

'Lenalee calm down, you're not the only one who wants to break her fucking neck,' Kanda hissed at her in a low yet surprisingly tender tone. At least she wasn't alone in what she felt as the nun picked herself up and brushed the paper and dust clinging to her simple black gown.

'As I was saying, I refused and the Noah took Misaki while I took the Noah I had,'

'Wait you captured a Noah?' Kanda seemed shocked at this as the nun glared at him, still not forgetting the statement he had made earlier.

'Yes but he isn't as strong as the others, but that doesn't mean he isn't a threat,' Sister Mary's words sank in slowly but painfully into Lenalee. The Noah had Misaki, what we're they going to do with him.

'Where is this 'Noah' you speak of?' Cross' question rang through the still air like and unwelcome wind. Lenalee watched as her brother's gaze fell onto that of a rather pissed off Cross. Cross hadn't been pleased at being woken up in the early hours of the morning but since it was Lenalee who woke him, he let it slide… if only briefly.

'In an isolated part of the infirmary, surrounded by talismans, he's unconscious with several wounds to his neck but in all he's still in a stable condition,' Komui's words were taken in with a sharp gasp from several exorcists.

'Why don't we kill him?' that was Choaji, the young man seemed just as eager to get rid of the problem before it turned into a disaster.

'You fucking idiot, if the Noah were to know that we killed another of their own, Misaki's capture will mean nothing to them and he'll be killed as well,' Lenalee began to sob at Cross' harsh words that were frightfully true, if they killed the Noah, Misaki would most likely be killed too.

She felt the secure embrace of Kanda as he seemed to take the words just as badly but being Kanda, he wouldn't show it as easily as she would.

'The Noah will remain here until we figure a way to get Misaki back, any questions?' Lenalee didn't need to see if her brother was gazing around or staring in a fixed expression. The exorcists around her seemed less than reluctant to voice anymore than what had already been told.

'Good if there isn't any, please return to your rooms and get some sleep,'

….

_~Elena~_

She sat still gazing vacantly out the window; Tyki was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. Elena wasn't paying attention to the fine day, the clear blue skies and lush well-kept gardens that was speckled in many colours that would make a rainbow jealous… but they really were the last things on her mind right now.

Raye… her son was in the worst danger imaginable as she recalled her argument with Tyki last night, one of the worst arguments they had ever had.

He had been holding her firmly but securely by her shoulders as she tried to break away from him and go to Raye. She screamed and wailed louder, pounding her fists painfully into his chest, Tyki didn't use his ability to 'choose' and took each blow of her anger.

'Why did you tell him to go to Road?'

'Elena, how was I suppose to know Road would do something like that. Besides, you know fully well that Road would never put Raye in any situation that threatened his life,' Tyki's voice was soothing as he pulled her closer to his chest. His embrace was warm and comforting but at the same time she felt like she was suffocating… she didn't want it.

'Tyki! You don't understand anything, the Order isn't all 'holy' as they say, and I know this from experience. They're nothing but heartless bastards following their own rules they think will benefit them despite hurting others,' Elena felt her voice come hoarse from her screaming and bickering as she slowly slumped down to the floor, Tyki still had his arms around her as she went limp with defeat.

'They kill him…' her voice was now nothing but a whisper in her lover's ear, she could feel Tyki wince as he slowly pulled away from her and brushed the hair that fell over her face away.

'As long as we have that kid Road brought back, the chances of that happening are slim, have faith Elena, our son isn't as weak, you of all people should know,' she took in Tyki's words like a warm beverage she had once enjoyed on a cold winters day beside a roaring fire.

'… _**Another will come along and grant you the most painful death that you can imagine,'**_

Elena flinched out of her flash back, it was starting to happen, and all those nightmares and fiendish daydreams she continued to have since that night. They were coming true in the worst way possible. She stood up quickly and ignored the movement of a chair behind her.

'Tim…' she said in a low voice as the golden golem flew from its perch on the bedside table and landed into the palm of her outstretched hand. The golem grizzled as it nuzzled sympathetically in her hand.

'Tim, go to Raye, your size will enable you to find him quickly… stay with him and comfort him… that is all I'm asking,' she whispered to it as she held it close to her chest, Tim shuddered but gently rose from her arm and with a flick of his golden tail, it disappeared. As it did a pair of arms wrapped around her and she welcomed the embrace but she was shaking.

'_**Another will come**_… Apocryphos isn't alone in guarding the Heart, there is more and they have begun to move,' her voice shook definitely in rage as she glanced out the window and dully acknowledged the splendor before her.

'It was to be expected, after all, the Earl's final stage has been set and things will begin to progress into a dark future,'

….

_~Komui~_

Komui paced towards the infirmary where the young Noah was being kept, he hadn't believed it was possible… someone as young as that… a Noah? He shook his head, that wasn't why he was going, the head nurse had required his presence as he pushed open the infirmary doors and the head nurse greeted him with a slight nod.

'Supervisor?'

'Is he awake?' Komui asked wanting to get straight to the point as the woman followed close behind him. Her look was grave as they hurried to the isolated part of the infirmary.

'It has been tough… Choaji and a few other people have been an unwelcome presence ever since you told them where the Noah was kept but…' she feel silent, she was probably concerned about the same thoughts as Komui had before he arrived here.

'Then he has to be moved,' Komui said in a low voice as he ushered the head nurse to unlock the door and they quickly stepped inside. The Noah was lying on the bed, fast asleep with bandages around his neck, Komui had requested that his injures be treated hence there be any hope of getting Misaki back in perfect health.

'You're not thinking of the dungeons, are you?'

'Where else do you expect to keep someone of his status, besides it'll put the members of the Order at ease in having him there and under guard,' he heard the nurse growl with agreement as they lowered the talismans and looked at the boy. He seemed to about Misaki's age, maybe younger dark hair and wearing well-tailored clothing that belonged to someone of high class.

'You know when he'll awaken?' the head nurse shook her head as she hesitated as if she expected the child to wake up and attack them. Then Komui watched her shake her head and frown before changing the bandages.

'Two, maybe three days, but I'm left to wonder…' she looked at the boy's face as she paused. Komui did the same and took note of the paleness of his complexion and how his seemingly peaceful expression twitched every now and then as if he was dreaming.

'…He seems very unresponsive, I doubt he'll wake anytime soon,'

'The better it is to move him quickly…' they both froze as a moan escaped the boy and he fidgeted on the bed before relaxing and curling into a tight ball. If Komui was naïve enough, the child looked like any other, innocent and pure, but the dark fact that he was a Noah weighed heavily on his conscious.

'I'll go prepare the move and please continue to keep everyone at bay, I have enough to deal with already,' the head nurse nodded as Komui left the room and trailed out of the infirmary. He would have to keep the Noah's presence from Rouvelier, the less he knew the better, the last thing he needed was giving the Noah and excuse to harm Misaki.

….

_~Misaki~_

He was trailing reluctantly behind some servant that Noah girl had handed him over to. There was no doubt that this 'human' dragging him was indeed an akuma, they were practically all over the bloody place. Walking down halls carrying trays of food, or sheets.

Misaki shuddered as he remembered the way the young woman stared at him with eyes the same as the kid the nun had capture. Dull stormy silver filled to the brim with emotions he'd rather not put into words as of yet. She seemed about his mother's age her voice melodic yet cold.

'_**Who is he?'**_

He almost tripped out of his thoughts as he was roughly shoved into a room and the door locked behind him. Misaki turned to the door and slammed his small fist against it.

'Let me out here, you stupid akuma!' but he knew his words would fall on deaf ears; this place was crawling with the enemy. In every hallway and looking out the windows he really wished he was back at the Order, Emilia's dreaded study seemed rather appealing right now. Oh why had he bolted along with Timothy, none of this would have happened otherwise?

Those thoughts left a bitter taste in his mouth before he decided to explore his new prison. It was different from the dungeon he had been thinking about when the girl was dragging him here.

It looked like any other bedroom, a bed, a table with a few chairs and even a closet. Though there wasn't a bloody window in sight, but the room was strangely bright. Misaki thought of only one thing… where the heck was he?

Taking in a deep breath, Misaki scurried around the room looking of a place where he could escape from or anything that he could possibly use for a weapon if they decided to show up. Nothing! There was absolutely nothing to be found or to be considered dangerous, Misaki growled and kicked the leg of the table only to hiss at the pain ripping through his toe.

Why did it have to be him? But then he remembered the way everyone in the room the Noah girl had dragged him into when they had first arrived in this place. The room was filled with only three other people beside himself and the girl. A young man and woman stood side by side while a rather pompous figure sat silently in the chair. When his name was ushered the air in the room froze and he felt like anyone of them would kill him before he realized what was going on.

Lucky the man pushed the woman out of the room leaving him only with the fatty in the corner and the girl.

'Get him a room Road, and make sure his taken care of,' he said mouth was fixed in a clownish yet evil grin that made Misaki despise and fear him at the same time. The girl seemed to tighten her grip and stamped her foot.

'Why me?' she wailed

'You brought him here and also you let one of our family get captured, this is your punishment, now leave before I change my mind,' they had both flinched at the goofy man's harshness that Misaki almost thought that he was seeing some sort of grim reaper that Johnny and Tap would normally joke around him.

A tap at the door made Misaki look up from his search under the bed, he really wasn't taking any chances of the place being booby-trapped either. As he turned he saw the girl that captured him step into the room with a tray of food and rather tightly pursed lips, she didn't seemed to be pleased.

'Here,' she said in a low, uncaring tone as she dumped the food on the table before jumping to sit beside it.

'If you're good I'll get you dessert,' Misaki frowned.

'Is this how you treat your prisoners?' he asked coldly as the girl's lips stretched into a vicious smile.

'No, we've never had this situation before, your health is our priority if we want Raye back so be grateful,' he shuddered at the tone of her voice, so he was lucky that he got captured in this type of situation, what would have happened if he hadn't. Misaki shook his head, he'd rather not think of that.

'Oh yeah, before you start being stupid and calling me names, my name is Road, I'm the Noah of Dreams,'

'Why are you telling me this?' Misaki regretted asking because his only answer was a slyer yet more mischievous grin that could rival Timothy's any day.

….

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone, finally updated this… things are getting rather interesting now…**

**Please send in reviews, questions… the usual because I love reading them… Please! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

_~Tyki~_

He had finally persuaded Elena to rest as he gazed down at the now sleeping form of her. Her chest slowly rising and falling as she slept but whatever she was dreaming it wasn't pleasant. Tyki sighed and called an akuma into the room to watch her, he really couldn't trust her in staying here because unlike Skin she could be rather unpredictable with her temper and if you were at the receiving end of it…

Tyki shivered just as the akuma entered the room and bowed politely in his presents.

'Stay here and if she wakes up, call me,' he said before leaving the room and walking casually down the hallway. He couldn't blame Elena for the way she was feeling, he felt the same, wanting to go and rescue Raye but the Earl had said to take it slowly. Tyki paused and sighed heavily, waiting patiently with his son's life on the line was not easy to do.

A sudden thought came to mind as he turned on his foot and headed downstairs and quickly entered the Ark after passing several akuma. Tyki stop and stared at the door that was supposedly holding the exorcist brat. He didn't bother to knock and simply walked through the wall only to be greeted by a vase flying towards his face.

Tyki quickly dodged it and glared at the child standing on the other side of the room, looking rather threatened. He didn't take it as an offence and stared down blankly at the shards of the broken vase before calling in another akuma.

'Clean this up,' he said quietly as the akuma who had just entered bowed and began to do as he said. The boy still didn't move from the other side of the room as Tyki walked over to the table and chairs and sat down. The akuma finally left with the shards before the boy decided to actually speak.

'What do you want?' he said with venom and a glare to match that just made Tyki raise his eyebrows at the child who seemed to be around the same age as Raye before shrugging.

'That depends actually, but can't I see this kid who has put my son in danger,' his words made the kid's glare falter as Tyki smirked unpleasantly at him. But he didn't want to continue on that subject, it brought pain to his chest.

'Are you proud of your father?'

'Of course, he killed one of you fucking demons and he's the strongest…' the kid flinched when Tyki glared at him dangerously before slumping back in his relaxing his gaze.

'You really do have a sharp tongue like your father then?' it was more of a question than anything as Tyki chuckled softly to himself as he found something amusing though he couldn't figure out what. Before he could say anything else, Road burst into the room carrying a few garments in her arms.

Road seemed just as surprised as Tyki was as they stared at each other briefly before Tyki stared suspiciously at he garments.

'Road, I recalled this as a punishment not an invitation,' Tyki said in a low voice as Road pouted and turned to the boy across the room.

'I know, Tyki but he needs punishment for throwing food at me yesterday,' Road detested with an evil grin. Tyki just lazed his elbow on the table and sighed.

'Don't overdo it, the boy seems to be just as definite as Raye is,'

Road just laughed as the boy realized what was going on and began running from her, not like there was much to run from in the room as Tyki glanced at the pair before standing up. He had been here long enough as he turned to walk out the door.

'Just don't kill him Road,'

….

_~Raye~_

Raye woke to something prodding his cheek as his murmured in protested and moved around on the rough surface he had found himself on before finally opening his eyes. A grinning golden sphere he recognized almost immediately greeted him.

'Timcampy!'

He would recognize his mother's golem anywhere as he took hold of it and gave it a tight hug. The golem jittered a little also happy to see him as Raye let go of Tim and let him fly around so he could study his surroundings.

Raye finally understood why he had felt so uncomfortable before as he lay in a large bed of straw in a rather dimly lit room that was decorated in dark grey brick and other things that would only be seen in a dungeon. His mood plummeted… so they put him in a dungeon, typical.

He suddenly felt weight on his head as he glanced up with the golem looked down at him before they both cracked up not knowing why. It was funny, him in this situation and the enemy not doing anything yet because one of their own was being held by his family.

Unfortunately for him, his laughter had brought unwanted attention as the door burst open and a man in a white trench coat and barrette walked into his cell. Raye quieted down and glared at the man standing before him while Timcampy started to growl at the man.

'So you're finally awake,' Raye didn't reply, he didn't want to as he continued his blank hollow glared at him as the man sighed and tried to step closer but Tim only growled louder, which he took as a type of threat.

'Since when was that thing around you?' Again Raye didn't say anything, the man didn't deserve and answer as the man sighed in defeat.

'Staying silent will only get you so far… maybe… I'm Komui Lee head supervisor of the European Branch,'

'… I know…' Raye said quietly surprising Komui but the head supervisor didn't pry any further before stalking out of the room giving orders to someone standing outside the door to his cell. Raye strained to hear what they were saying but gave up and huddled amongst the straw he lay in.

He regretted laughing before; he was in no situation to laugh. He was in the middle of enemy territory, at their mercy, if they decided it they could execute him whenever they like. Luckily for him, his family has Misaki so that won't be happening anytime soon.

'I'm scared Tim,' he murmured as the golem fluttered and landed beside his head giving him a sympathetic whimper before opening his mouth.

_Then the boy went to sleep…_

Raye blinked as he rested himself on his elbows, that song… a small smile spread across his lips. He had heard this many times before.

_And one or two embers alive in the ashes,_

_Flared up in the shape of your beloved face._

His mother… had always sang this to him when he was smaller, he couldn't help but remember it as his mother's sweet voice sang from within the golem as if she was there with him.

_Thousands of dreams spread over the land._

_Stars like silver eyes twinkling in the night…_

_You shining ones fell to earth,_

_Even though the eons turn many prayers to dust…_

'_I will keep praying_…' Raye whispered the last part to himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep again.

….

_~Komui~_

Komui stalked back to his office, the Noah had finally woken up… laughing? That confused him but not as much as the child's eyes, a dazzling silver just like someone else he had once known. It was too similar to ignore as he strolled into his office and paused in shock.

There sitting patiently on the couch was someone he least liked to see at the current time.

'Inspector… Rouvelier?'

'You seem rather disappointed to see me Komui,' he was being smug when he asked this and it made Komui shuddered at the thought of why the vile man was here.

'What can I do for you, Inspector?' Komui asked as evenly as possible as the man before him stared with his snake like eyes and the most despised smirk anyone could picture. Rouvelier seemed almost amused by Komui's react as he stared vacantly at the cup of tea in his hand.

'I hear from Sister Mary that you have captured a Noah, is that correct?' he couldn't help but stiffen, the Inspector was always good at this, making those around him feel guilty for something I haven't exactly done… yet.

'I was going to report soon but…'

'Misaki should be fully aware of his position as an exorcist, I'll be taking the child,' Komui felt himself boil, how dare this man speak of his cute little nephew in such away. However, setting Komurin on him wouldn't be a wise answer.

'Misaki's capabilities with innocence has yet to be assessed, if we give you the Noah, Misaki will be lost to us forever along with his innocence,' Komui asked sternly trying to hide as much of his worry as he could but the Inspector seemed to have caught on.

'Komui, do I have to advise you about your priorities again, your nephew should know the consequences as well as your sweet sister and her husband,' Komui shuddered but remained determined to stop Rouvelier from making the situation worse.

'But you have to agree with me inspect, if Misaki's the Heart, do you think it would be irresponsible to do away with him and lose the one chance to defeat the Earl?' Komui had to hide his smirk, he had hit a sensitive nerve in the Inspector's rather shallow pride and that was enough to send a death stare his way.

'You win this time Komui, but I will get my hands on that Noah sooner or later,' with that, Rouvelier left the office and Komui slumped down into his chair in utter relief. He was glad he made the Inspector see sense but he didn't know how long that would be for. Rouvelier did have a knack for bouncing back (**nothing implied here**) and that made Komui's victory seem bittersweet.

'Komui, was that Inspector Rouvelier I saw exiting here?' Reever asked as he came in with yet another large pile of paperwork for Komui to sign. The head supervisor grizzled as he saw the load that was about to be dumped on him.

'Yes, but we need to get Misaki back before he comes up with anything,' Komui bickered as he watched Reever dump the pile on his desk in front of him. Reever gave him a confused expression.

'What are you talking about now, Komui?'

'Rouvelier wants the boy and he's willing to risk Misaki's safety just to get the child,'

….

_~Elena~_

The family had gathered around the table, waiting patiently for the Earl to make an appearance, he had called them all together shortly after Elena had woken up from her restless sleep. She had been slightly pissed that Tyki wasn't there to greet her but he did make up for it by telling her about the meeting.

The twins were restlessly bickering between themselves and pissing off a rather tempered Wisely who happened to be sitting next to them. Lulubell as usually was in a feline-like state gracefully perched on one of the seats. Sheril and now Road were seated on her right while Tyki was on her left, her hand gratefully entwined in his. Everyone else was just as unsettled as the rest of them as the Earl finally decided to make an appearance.

Elena watched as he eyed each member with a strong yet unreadable gaze before sitting in his chair at the head of the table.

'I'm sure you are all aware of the 'guest' that has been given residence within the Ark, he'll be staying here, _unharmed_, until we can find a way of getting our Raye back,' the Earl waited for his words to sink into the rest of the family before continuing.

'At the time being, Road is looking after him as is her punishment for starting it in the first place,' Road pouted at his statement feeling rather hurt by his words.

'But how was Road supposed to know that was going to happen,' Sheril defended his daughter but the Earl didn't say anything on that matter as Elena watched the rest of her family murmur amongst themselves.

'With the Order, expected the unexpected, it seems we have more to worry about than the exorcists,' Elena spoke up quieting the murmuring and felt every pair of eyes in the room stare at her.

'But didn't you defeat Apocryphos seven years ago,' Devit and Jasdero said in unison as Elena cleared her throat.

'I believe there is more than one Apocryphos, the Heart wouldn't be that naïve to have just one protector, right Lord Millennium?' she directed the last part on the Earl on purpose seeing that the family will believe him more because of his higher position.

'Unfortunately, this is correct, the Heart wouldn't be so easy to be left undefended, I presume there are more of them but to how many… I'm clueless there,'

'So we have to wait patiently for an opportunity to get Raye back?' Elena heard Tyki speak up besides her, giving her hand a gently, reassuring squeeze.

'I hope that will come but the Order will be on edge for any advances of doing so…'

'But we have to do so quickly, if Central find out…' Elena butted in rudely despite knowing full well of her position before the Earl waved his hand for her to be patient. Elena went silent and waited.

'I know, but right now, your golem's looking after him, it should be enough for now,' the Earl pointed out as Elena looked at her lap, when did he find out that she had sent Tim. Probably because that would be the first thing anyone would have done… maybe?

'So for now, we wait?' Lulubell spoke up, which was slightly rare but her words were always straight to the point and precise. The Earl just nodded before calling dinner to the table.

….

**Author's Note: **

**That's all for now folks… wanted to say that for some reason but hey I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it…**

**Oh and please review, review, and review… REVIEW! **

…

**This is awkward… =_='**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

_~Misaki~_

When the Noah had first captured him, this was the last thing he had expected to happen. He sat on the floor after that Road girl had finally cornered him in his confined room and dressed him in some ridiculous outfit with frills and ribbons. But that wasn't the worst part, the outfit was lilac, it made his hair completely stand out.

'Hahah, I didn't know it'll look that good on you,' The Noah girl was laughing so hard she fell back and was rolling all over the ground as Misaki sat their feeling like the worst idiot ever. If Timothy or even Lavi saw him like this he would never hear the end of it.

'Get this off me,' Misaki protested starting to pull off the annoying garment onto the floor and sat there with only his pants on, he wasn't going to remove that despite it being purple. There was a bloody girl in front of him plus she was his enemy, man did this situation feel like a double-edged blade.

The girl stopped laughing and stared with that mischievous grin that she had on the whole time she had entered the room. He couldn't believe this had all started because he threw most of his dinner at her.

'Will you be a good little boy and eat your dinner instead of wasting it?' She asked him slyly as Misaki shuddered.

'F-fine!' he replied stiffly as she jumped to her feet and he almost expected her to give him back his original clothes.

'That's good but I think I'll get rid of these,' Road said holding up his clothes. Misaki made a lunge for them but the girl was taller than him and held the clothes above her head and out of his reach.

'Give them back!' Misaki demanded but the girl shoved him roughly to the ground and laughed as she headed towards the door.

'NO way, I'm too much fun,' with that she left the room leaving Misaki to wear that ridiculous outfit she had put him in. If this wasn't torture than he could mark himself lucky if the Noah treated much worse. He was able to get good food, a rather comfortable place to sleep despite him being constantly surrounded by the enemy and being taken care of them.

He knew that he was only treated this way because the bloody nun to that kid… Raye he vaguely remembered Road saying as he huddled on the floor. He wished that the Order would hurry up and get him; this place was a nightmare even though he received the silver spoon… and God knows how long that'll last?

….

_~Lenalee~_

Lenalee paced back and forth across the room literally driving a meditating samurai insane. She had found herself in one of the training room after Reever had intersected her on her way to her brother's office and made a rather pathetic excuse that Komui was undergoing some crude experiment.

One, she knew that her brother wouldn't work on some experiment while Misaki was in danger and secondly, she could definitely tell that Reever was lying and trying to cover up something. But she didn't push further, she couldn't after seeing how hard Reever tried to stop her.

So now she was here where Kanda was in the training room to keep him company, well that's what she told herself as she continued to pace until Kanda snapped.

'Will you stop bloody doing that? It's fucking up my concentration,' Kanda growled in a low voice as Lenalee stopped and pouted at him and placed her hands on her hips.

'Thanks for the kind words,' Lenalee retorted ignoring him and continued her pacing, she was use to his behavior probably because she knew deep down that he was a sensitive and kind person hiding his concern with insults and stoic nature.

'Misaki's fine if that's what you're worrying about,' Kanda said less harshly as he sighed angrily that he wouldn't be able to meditate in peace. Lenalee paused and looked at him.

'How would you know?'

'The Noah are aware that we have one of their own, they won't Misaki that easily, so calm the bloody hell down and sit here,' Kanda gestured the place beside him and she quietly did as she was told, Kanda was rarely this conservative about others in fact he would only show this side to her and that's what made her feel close to him. The fact that Lenalee knew him better than anyone else was what made her love him.

'You're right,' Lenalee sighed in defeat as she crossed her legs and took in deep relaxing breaths to calm herself like Kanda said. Kanda seemed to go back to meditating when he was satisfied she wouldn't try anything else to disturb him.

'Can I speak with the both of you?' the sudden presence of the voice made them both jump Lenalee looked up at her brother who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere with surprise while Kanda looked like he was about to dice Komui into human sushi.

'What the fuck Komui? Stop bloody popping out of nowhere!' Kanda hissed at him as he slowly sheathed mugen that had been lying in front of him as Lenalee laughed uneasily.

'I did knock,' Komui insisted before sitting down behind them.

'What is it brother?' Lenalee asked as she noticed the concern creasing her brother's usually upbeat smile.

'I had an… unexpected visitor just before… Inspector Rouvelier knows we're holding a Noah captive,' Komui said in a low voice, from this Lenalee knew that there was something to worry about. Rouvelier was never a nice guy; he never has been ever since she was brought to the Order when she was five. He has never moved from her bad books since.

'Go on idiot,' Kanda seemed impatient to return to his meditating as Komui cleared his throat and continued.

'He wanted to take the kid back to Central with him but luckily I managed to convince him otherwise. If I hadn't, the chances of us having Misaki returned to us alive would be drastically reduced,' Lenalee felt like crying when the last words left his lips as she bent over with her head in her hands.

She felt two reassuring hands being placed on her back as she looked up and saw both Kanda and her brother staring worryingly at her.

'How long will that last?' she asked but Lenalee regretted it once they left her mouth. Komui's face was grim, as she knew that even he didn't know the answer.

'I don't know, I'm hoping the Noah will give up the location of where he thinks his family is holding Misaki but other than that, I doubt he'll even speak,' Komui said, Lenalee knew everything that her brother said was true. The Noah was unlikely going to give away the location of where Misaki was because that would mean betraying his family.

'Can I see him?' Lenalee asked as Komui stared at her horrified that she had even bothered to ask him such a question.

'I don't think that's a good idea Lenalee, I'm keeping almost everyone away expect the guards and myself for now, I doubt he'll talk despite it being someone new, the kid's not stupid…' Komui paused, as Lenalee knew that he had spoken too much and hurried out of the room.

Kanda grunted with satisfaction and began to meditate as the atmosphere around them settled. Lenalee was quiet as she slowly processed everything that had happened, everything was in disarray now that Rouvelier had gotten himself involved and she knew that would only cause more trouble.

….

_~Elena~_

She walked down the corridors of the Ark; she had finally convinced Tyki that he should leave her be for a while once the Earl had called for him. It was a relief in her opinion despite loving the man, it was just that his worry was beginning to get to her and she needed to be calm if she was to process this clearly.

But deep down she couldn't stop the boiling that happened in the depth of her heart, for now, Raye remained unhurt and that gave her enough control to stop herself from 'blowing up'.

Soon she caught sight of an akuma seemingly looking rather guilty and decided to find out why. As she wondered over to it, it panicked and hid whatever it had behind its back.

'Noah-sama…' the akuma said uneasily with a nervous bow as Elena cocked her head to the side wondering what could possibly be making the akuma so nervous.

'What are you doing?' Elena asked as the akuma made sure its back was kept from Elena's view as she began to frown. The akuma seemed rather fidgety now and really wanted to continue on.

'I… I'm doing my work, so please may I take my leave?'

'No,' Elena knew it couldn't deny her order since she was the Fourteenth after all but she hated using her authority sometimes, especially when she knew another family member was involved. The akuma sighed in defeat and revealed what it held behind its back, it seemed to be holding a pair of clothes. They were too small but Elena felt she had seen them somewhere before being worn by someone.

Then it struck her as she hummed with amusement.

'Let me guess… Road got you to do this?' Elena didn't expect a reply as she snatched the clothes from the akuma and placed her finger over her lips. She wanted to make sure that the akuma knew its situation and knew it well…

She hurried away from the akuma before another word could be said between them and went to where she presumed the Earl was keeping the boy. Elena felt like she had to see this kid again, though finding out his name wasn't helping her case at all.

Kanda… so the arrogant samurai had a son and there was a high chance that he had finally softened to Lenalee, who else would it, be? Elena stopped at the door and listened carefully. The kid didn't seem to be doing anything as she slowly turned the handle and walked in and vaguely registered something being flung at her.

Unfortunately, she noticed it late and it smacked her, quite softly in the face and fell on the floor. Elena looked down and snickered at what it was.

'Was that a pillow? Seriously as Kanda's son I'd have expected better,' Elena teased as she hid the clothes behind her back as she stared at the small boy across the room. The kid was standing behind the bed seemingly daring her to come closer as Elena made a dramatic shrug purposefully showing the clothes.

'Those are mine! Give them back!' Despite the harshness in his voice the boy didn't move from his spot and just glared. Elena smiled back at him but didn't do anything else.

'Then come get them,' she said smoothly as the boy hesitated.

'How do I bloody know you're not going to do something?' He hissed, Elena rolled her eyes, he had the same rude attitude as Kanda as well as his cobalt blue eyes but it was softened to a great degree probably thanks to Lenalee.

'Hmm and here I thought you wanted to get out of those ridiculous clothes Road made you wear,' Elena said with sarcasm and sat down waiting for the boy to move. He continued to glare at her as he stepped closer and she, in turn, held out the clothes. Suddenly he rushed up and stole the clothes from her grip and ran back to his position behind his bed.

Elena realized he had done this so that she couldn't get a good view of his current set of clothes he was wearing. But she did, it was a nice pale lilac contrasting quite nicely with his green hair. She couldn't help but snicker, Road did have a good taste in clothes.

'Better?' Elena hummed, her faced still plastered with the smile she had when she first entered the room.

'Why do you smile?'

'Hmm?'

'You smile yet you don't seem happy,' Elena dropped her smile quickly, damn was this kid perceptive.

'Do you really want to see how I truly feeling? It'll scare a kid like you,' Elena teased and wore a mocking smirk instead. The boy cringed but didn't seem to understand what she was getting at as she laughed… it wasn't a nice one.

'If I could, I'd wreck that little place you call home… Your mother and father, everyone you love, I'd have killed them all just to get my son back!' Elena had purposefully dropped her mask, she couldn't control herself, and the boy seemed to be some sort of release for her.

Tyki would have just tried to calm her down despite sharing her exact feelings just like everyone else… no she knew the kid was different, he was part of the Order.

She watched the boy back away from her dark tone and murderous gaze as she slowly stood up.

'Hopefully, I'll get Raye back soon or else… I think I'll let you consider the consequences, we're not called Noah for nothing,' Elena said as she slipped out of the room as the boy quivered where he stood. Satisfied she headed towards the piano room, she wasn't going to waste her good mood by standing idle.

….

_~Raye~_

Raye fingered throw the straw he was lying on, it was dry and yellow but despite its appearance it was rather comfortable and warm if he buried himself in it. He hadn't put much thought into how he was going to escape, matters like that can wait, he knew his family were figuring that part out.

Timcampy continued to fly around his head; the golem was gratefully company but a little overprotective having bit some strange man that had tried to approach him just a moment ago.

The man had come in, he didn't seem happy, but Raye couldn't be more concerned as he was roughly grabbed while he was preening through the straw peacefully. Tim had acted before he could and bit the man's hand till it drew bleed. The man had let go of Raye immediately and shouted curses as he walked out in a hurry.

The man's presence confused Raye but to be honest he didn't care, they couldn't really do anything unless they want the other boy, Misaki, alive and well.

'Tim, when will they come for me? Do you know?' He asked the golem that landed in front of him and watched the golden thing pull straw after straw out of place. Raye smiled, he was, again, rather glad for the company despite having to talk to himself most of the time.

Suddenly the door swung open and two figures dressed quite strangely, walked in. Raye acknowledged their presence with caution; they didn't seem to be of the negotiating type as they took their places on either side of the door. Another two men walked in and stood towering in front of him.

Raye recognized one of them as the head supervisor, Komui or something but the other… he was clueless there but Raye knew this, Timcampy didn't like this new stranger anymore than he did. The golem and fluttered to his head and sat there growling at the both of them as if daring them to try and touch Raye.

'Looks like you got yourself a bodyguard…' the man smirked, Raye didn't like him, narrow eyes and thin lips, it made the man look like a snake. Komui seemed rather nervous as he coughed suddenly.

'This is Inspector Rouvelier…' he looked as if he was about to say something else but decided against it as Raye sat there feeling slightly intimidated by the two figures behind them.

'Hmm, I heard he was just a kid but I didn't think he was this young,' Raye decided to ignore them as he continued to fiddle around with the piece of straw between his fingers. As he did this, he heard movement behind him and a pair of fingers pinched his chin and lifted his face up till he was staring at this Inspector.

Timcampy didn't seem happy about this and latched his tiny jaws onto the man's hand. Rouvelier hissed in pain and shook his hand and sent the golem into the wall as Raye stared in horror.

'Tim!' Damnit, he spoke, he didn't want to speak as he stared at the man how had dared to hurt his mother's golem. He didn't care that he was scared of him but he didn't want this man to win so easily.

'Silver eyes… you know you reminded me of someone who used to be here,'

Raye couldn't help but freeze.

….

**Author's Note**

**Done, done and done… next chapter complete and posted here for you! Next chapter… 12… what will happen? I'm even excited about this!**

**Please review… PM… or whatever… thanks to all those who have supported me this far!**

**ellen neah**

**Aika-tan**

**skidney**

**Lilypad1820**

**PurpleKyuubi**

**Sapphire Kuran**

**Snush**

**dieya105**

**Tanya Dinocrisis01**

**shadowcatxxp**

**Kitsunefighter12**

**celestal spirit**

**dark-Yuuki-sama**

**midnightwolf3636**

**Thank you for either favorite or following this story! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

_~Komui~_

He could see the boy's uneasy as he stood with his back firmly against the walk as the golem resumed its position sitting protectively over the boy's head. Rouvelier's words seemed to have caught the boy off guard or were it that the boy may be fully aware of what, more specifically who the Inspector was talking about.

Komui wasn't one to agree with this meeting but Rouvelier had promised that as long as he got permission to see the boy, he wouldn't take him to Central… yet. Komui wasn't a complete idiot to know Rouvelier hadn't given up in taking the Noah there and he had to stop that. Not because he was worried what the Inspector had planned for the boy but Misaki's life was in danger if this went ahead.

'Well, are you going to answer that?' Rouvelier said slyly as the boy shook his head furiously from side to side. Just like Komui thought, the boy wasn't going to speak a word to them, he couldn't blame the Noah but it wasn't going to help him either way as Rouvelier took a step closer to him.

Komui opened his mouth to advise Rouvelier against it but like usually the man wasn't going to listen to anyone.

'You're name is Raye Walker, correct?' the boy froze before glaring at the both of them his eyes like silver ice glinting in the blazing sun. Komui had to restrain himself from shivering, he knew Rouvelier must have struck a nerve and what was worst, they were still unsure of what the boy was capable of.

'So it is…?'

'Rouvelier, I think we should stop, you have terrified the boy enough,' Komui said finally deciding to put his foot down but Rouvelier stared at him with angst.

'Are you afraid of what this Noah is capable of? If we knew then we could possibly use this against the Earl,' the boy seemed to have heard this because before anyone even the Crow behind them could react. The boy roughly shoved Rouvelier over glaring at him dangerously.

'I won't let you hurt Millennie!' the boy shouted pointing his finger while the golden golem on his head growled defiantly along with the Noah. Both men shuddered and took a nervous step back.

Komui couldn't help but notice how… human the boy's reaction was but the shove was powerful for someone of his apparent age of six. Komui watched as Rouvelier stood up and brushed the dust off his now dirty uniform before staring at the boy with a chuckle.

'Oh don't worry we won't hurt him… we'll kill him!' With that Rouvelier left the cell laughing menacingly as the boy shook in his place in the corner of the prison. Komui glanced between the boy and Rouvelier and hurried out after the Inspector who was still chuckling.

'I don't think that was necessary Rouvelier,' Komui said sternly as the Crow locked the door and stood guard outside. The Inspector glared at Komui that made the supervisor shudder.

'Know your place supervisor or else you may be tried for treason,'

'I have done nothing to be tried for, this Noah is but a child, I don't care about anything else but we should be very careful…' Komui said dryly, leveling Rouvelier's stare.

'The child deserves no sympathy Komui, it is but a monster like the rest of the Noah, despite his age,' Rouvelier retorted as Komui scratched the bridge of his nose thoughtfully.

'If Raye is indeed the offspring of Elena Walker than there's no doubt that she'll be enraged if you even harm him,'

'Komui are you just say that because your nephew is in their grasp, for all I know it was their fault for having gotten in that situation though it has helped us gain a useful pawn to use against the Earl,' Rouvelier continued as they continued towards Komui's office.

To say Komui wasn't offended by Rouvelier words was an understatement, he was angry but unfortunately he had to keep a leveled head about this.

'Even the Earl will bring his wrath upon us if we're not careful,' Komui said darkly as Rouvelier paused and turned to face him with a frown knitting his eyebrows.

….

_~Tyki~_

Tyki wasn't happy, Elena had managed to wonder off yet again and that wasn't so good because of the current situation they had found themselves in. Elena wasn't exactly in a stable state of mind and who knew what she could be capable of if left to her own desires.

He sighed and paused, he was in the Ark having come back from a brief mission that had him just collecting information about what the Order was doing. It was fairly easy and provided little entertainment for him. As he was about to leave music drifted down the corridor making Tyki quite curious.

He knew it wasn't the Earl, his music had a distinct chord but this was different a calm smooth rhythm without many discords or hesitations. The music was beautiful as he followed it to a small isolated room and gently opened the door.

Well he found Elena, sitting with her back to the door as her fingers ran across the keyboard of a grand piano. She had barely noticed him enter nor would she had even cared with the way she swayed gently to the simply tune of the music.

Tyki chuckled causing Elena to pause and whip around to face him, her silver eyes reflecting an entirely different emotion to the innocent smile gracing her lips.

'Found you,' Tyki said as he walked across the room to wrap his arms around her slender form. She welcomed the embrace and leaned back with an intent sigh, she seemed at ease but at the same time distracted by something. Tyki couldn't help but notice this as he took in her sweet exotic smell.

'Where were you?'

'Here,' she replied lazily flicking her finger playfully under his chin to stop him from nuzzling into her dark red hair. Tyki gave her a loving squeeze before leaning down close to her ear.

'That's not what I meant? You've been missing for a few hours,' Tyki whispered in a low voice as she laughed. It was a true laugh as her eyes now reflected her teasing.

'Not like you've noticed,'

'It's about Raye, isn't it?' Elena went rigid in his embrace as he slightly regretted mentioning their son's name. Tyki sat beside her and pulled her closer.

'… They… They better not do anything, is swear…'

'Elena you're not the only one feeling that, the whole family are,' Tyki reassured her, he was equally worried about Raye but right now Elena needed to be watched and watched carefully, who knew what she was really thinking, not even the Earl and Wisely couldn't exactly see her thoughts because she was able to block him.

'That's not only the problem, it's Raye's powers if they find out what he is capable of… Argh, if that Rouvelier bastard lays one finger on him, he'd be the first to go,' Tyki loosened his grip as she suddenly jumped out of his arms murderous aura radiated from her body enough to make him flinch. Elena wasn't one to get angry easily but now who was capable of stopping her.

'Calm down Elena, getting angry is what they want,' Tyki said to her gravely as she relaxed as suddenly as the dark aura dissipated in the air. Elena glanced over her shoulder, her silver eyes glazed as Tyki made a grab as she collapsed into his arms.

He held her close as she began to cry again, silent tears streamed gently down her face and on to his white shirt. Tyki stroked her long hair and leaned gently around her curled form. They didn't speak to each other; no more words could be said between them now.

….

_~Kanda~_

Kanda glanced around the training room; he had been going here lately just to avoid the bloody Crows that have started to walk around the place like they owned it. How he despised Central even now after he had heard that the bastard had almost put his son in danger just because he wanted to get his hands on the Noah brat.

Honestly, Kanda was convinced Rouvelier was just desperate to get his hands on the child just to do what kind of shit to him. Not like he cared what happened to the kid but Misaki was connected the same fate as the kid in their dungeon.

Fate can fucking kiss his ass… it was horrid and the suspense was killing him. The training rooms were the only solace he could find as Kanda finally sheathed mugen and walked over to the towel he had lying beside a pillar. Taking it up, he wiped his sweating face and decided to make a quick visit to the cafeteria to have soba.

Tracing down the hallway, he purposefully made it his mission to avoid everyone that was going to annoy him; a particular redheaded idiot was on his mind. Bookman's eccentric rabbit was one hell of a bastard and a courageous one at that.

'Oi Yuu,'

Speaking of which, he saw the same bastard he was trying to avoid as his eyebrow twitched at the recognition of his first name. Quick as a flash, he had mugen drawn and held at the annoying rabbit's throat.

'Wah, Yuu, no need to be violent,' the redhead exclaimed in sarcasm but Kanda wondered if the rabbit had a death wish.

'Stop using my fucking first name, idiot,'

'Good morning to you too,'

'Che,' Kanda hissed as he continued down the hall in a grumpier mood than when he had left the training room. The cafeteria wasn't far but it felt like ages with the rabbit talking as he was and explaining the shit Kanda was clearly aware of before something caught his attention and he clamped the stupid rabbit's talkative mouth shut.

'Shh!' the young Bookman muffled but went silent as he caught the sounds Kanda had picked up and understood the situation.

'So everything is in place sir?' came as voice as both Kanda and the Bookman ducked behind a pillar, as ridiculous as that would seem there was nothing else there to hide behind.

'Yes, we just need to be certain of what the Noah is capable of, mind you, that annoying golem isn't helping anything, where did it come from?' another voice, deeper and much older than the first one responded. Kanda leaned to glance over the side and caught sight of the bastard, Rouvelier and his guard dog, Link. The two seemed to be talking about the young Noah that was captured. Why were they interested in the Noah's powers and what golem were they talking about? Kanda was confused; he didn't like to be as he waited to say more.

'Sister Mary is convinced the child has some unique ability once we find out what, then the trap is complete and we'll wait for the main attraction,' Rouvelier continued darkly as Kanda glanced at the rabbit who was listening all to attentively to the conversation they had stumbled over.

Kanda didn't like that nun one bit, she reeked of suspicion the first moment he saw her and his intuition never failed him, well with one beansprout of a girl, yes but he wasn't going to admit that, that just who Kanda is.

'Are you sure we're well prepared for this?' Link asked he seemed rather concerned about something that was clearly not made aware to both Kanda and the Bookman. Rouvelier paused and glanced in Kanda's direction that just ducked behind the pillar just in time.

'… Yes, but do not overlook anything, we cannot underestimate her,' they spoke no more and hurried off and once they were out of sight did the annoying rabbit speak up.

'That was interesting, I wonder if Komui's aware of this?'

'I doubt the idiot would acknowledge his overworked subordinates,' Kanda grumbled as he resumed his direction towards the cafeteria but paused briefly before heading to Komui's office. What Rouvelier was planning was making him rather nervous and he hated that feeling? Doubt rose from it and then…

Kanda growled he'd rather not think about it but the rabbit was right though he didn't exactly say it, Komui had to be informed about this.

….

**Author's Note:**

**Whoops, sorry for a short chapter but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless… I'm glad you're all enjoying this; it's really thrilling to read about it in your reviews and listen to your ideas and such…**

**Please review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

_~Lenalee~_

She walked around handing coffee out in the science division, she enjoyed doing this from time to time whenever her missions allowed but right now she was using it as a distraction. Misaki has been missing for over a week now and she was being to become concerned about him.

When she handed out another mug of coffee, she stared at the last one on the tray; it was her brother, purple with a cheeky pink rabbit on it. It was her brother's favorite cup and he'd destroy anyone who dared used it.

Laughing gingerly, she headed towards Komui's office and ignored the sound of rushing feet behind her as she opened the door.

'Lenalee, wait!' a voice called hurriedly but too late when she saw who else was inside the room besides her brother. His cocky smile made her shuddered as she struggled to keep the tray from slipping from her grasp.

'Inspector… Rouvelier,' she had heard from Komui that Rouvelier wanted to take the Noah to Central hence endangering Misaki but then there were her bad experiences from the past that weren't quite pleasant either.

'Why hello Miss Lee or do you prefer Mrs Kanda? It's been a while,' though his voice was sweet, it was a little too sweet, sickeningly sweet and his smirk remained firmly fixed on his face. She made a desperate plea to her brother who coughed and drew the Inspector's gaze from her.

Lenalee let herself breathe again as she felt a comforting hand squeeze her shoulder and was glad that Reever was there because he took the tray from her and she finally dropped her arms to her sides. Why was Rouvelier here again? Her brother had made him go back to Central, why was he back?

This worried her as Komui began to usher Rouvelier and Link whom she hadn't noticed until now, out of the room. Her brother sighed with relief as Reever helped her down onto the couch in the middle of the paper sea.

'I'm sorry, Lenalee if I had known you were heading here sooner, I would have stopped you,' Lenalee smiled weakly at Reever's apology.

'Don't be Reever, I have to meet him sooner or later, but why was he here?' she threw her question at her brother who gulped nervously.

'He wanted to see the Noah, which I granted, I couldn't deny him Lenalee or else he would have taken the child then and there,' Komui explained as he sat comfortingly beside her as Reever exited the room to continue on with the usual business outside.

'Why is he interested in the Noah?' Lenalee asked, she knew Rouvelier was desperate to win this war but it had claimed so much, all the finders and exorcists she vaguely remembered and even Elena but now Rouvelier seemed to be willing to sacrifice Misaki as well. Her brother sighed hopelessly.

'We have no idea but I doubt it's any good… there's also something interesting about the child,'

'The Noah?'

'Yes… he may be related to Elena,' Lenalee blinked as she glanced up at her brother in confusion, the Noah they had captured may be related to Elena…

'How?' the word slipped out as she thought of it and Komui grimaced at her confusion. He seemed to be struggling as much as he was with the situation.

'His eyes, Lenalee, they're silver and I know no one else with silver eyes and is a Noah,' Komui said in a low voice as Lenalee leaned against her brothers shoulder. Could Elena be in her situation right now? It was possible but…

'Komui!' the door to the office slammed opened as Lenalee watched as Kanda and Lavi stumbled into the room looking rather flustered. She guessed that must have been running somehow as she stood up and walked into Kanda's embrace.

'Kanda what is it? Komui asked as he too stood up but remained where he was beside the couch.

'What the fuck is Rouvelier up to?' Kanda spat as Lenalee hit him in the chest, true he may be flustered but there was no need to use such language but there was no one young enough to be bothered about. That thought bothered her.

'What do you mean Kanda?'

'We came across Rouvelier and Link having some sort of conversation, they want to know what the Noah is capable of and then something about a trap for… hmm I didn't quite get that part,' Lavi explained for Kanda and Lenalee knew why, if Kanda explained he would have filled the whole thing with curses both possible and impossible.

Komui frowned when he heard this and Lenalee knew that her brother was beginning to be worried.

'Unfortunately, that'll be impossible if it means to bring harm to the Noah, he needs to be in good condition if there is a chance that Misaki will be returned to us alive,' Komui said as she watched him pace towards his desk and slumped down before ruffling through some of the many papers scattered all over his desk.

Why was she so nervous?

….

_~Misaki~_

Misaki sighed with relief as he lay on the bed with his own clothes on. That lady who came in before was nice enough to bring them back but her… words chilled him. She wasn't as nice as her smile played out. But he couldn't help but notice that she had sad, silver eye just like the kid who was taken by the bloody nun who preferred Raye to him.

He sat up quickly and stared hopelessly around the room, there was no way to bloody escape from this place. The room had been well designed to not have any possible escape route, the only one being the door.

Curious, Misaki went over to the door, it was the only thing he hadn't tried yet but he doubted, absolutely doubted that it would be…

The door opened… This dumbfounded Misaki, why didn't the Noah lock him in the room, were they confident that he wouldn't escape or even realize that the door was unlocked.

He shook his head and gazed around the seemingly empty corridor, they couldn't have possibly made it easy for him to escape. Misaki stepped out of the room keeping vigilant about who might see him and closed the door. He ran up to the corner at one end of the corridor but still nothing… He couldn't believe it!

Misaki continued to take his time as he made his way throw the complex corridors and rooms, which were as strange as ever. Where the heck was he? He paused when he same someone coming down the hallway. Panicking, Misaki dove into the nearest door and waited patiently on the other side for them to pass.

He inhaled deeply as his nerves played havoc in his head as he waited but then he noticed that the 'room' he had entered was in fact another long corridor decorated with floating candles… literally floating candles!

Waiting for that someone outside to go didn't appealed to him as his curiosity finally won and he decided to investigate the corridor. He was in the enemy's territory, so he might as well make the use of it since he finally 'escaped' from his room.

Misaki wondered on for what seemed like hours, seeing the same candles hovering above his head that almost made him think that he was going around in circles. He had to calm himself because of this and was reminded that he still hadn't seen the door.

He thought too soon as a door suddenly appeared in front of him, it made him freeze to the spot but something was off. Music… he could barely here it coming from the other side of the door, he was compelled to open the door and find out. Stepping closer, Misaki put his hand on the door and turned to handle and carefully opened the door.

The door thankfully didn't make a sound as he peeked inside and went rigid. He saw a grand piano in the room of white but it was the figure sitting beside the piano that frozen him stiff. It was that lady that had brought back his clothes. The one with the fake smile…

Misaki didn't want to hang around anymore as he turned to leave but something blocked his way, he stared in shock as a chain hovered in front of him refusing to let him pass. He tried to go under it, but it blocked him and then he tried going over it but it shook him off like a rag doll. Misaki didn't like this; it was like the chain was alive as it suddenly lunged at him like a snake would lunge at its unsuspecting prey.

He staggered back and the door gave way as he landed with a heavy thud on the ground. To his surprise, the woman didn't seemed to notice as she continued to play on the piano in front of her, her fingers dancing across the keys as the music went.

As the music became faster, so did the chain as it whipped around Misaki blocking every one of his attempts to escape. He tried running away but wherever he went, the chain followed, he hated this chain with a grudge. Suddenly it came at him and latched around his ankle and yanked him into the air.

Misaki felt the blood begin to rush to his head as the woman finally ended the music.

'What are you doing out of your room?' she chuckled as she turned around and faced him. One hand was still hovering over the keys as she stared at him; calmness enveloped her storm grey eyes. It reminded Misaki of calmness before a storm and that wasn't a good feeling.

'The door was unlocked,' Misaki said as innocently as he could but the woman just smiled and tilted her head thoughtfully to the side.

'You were trying to escape, huh?' she said simply as Misaki hung limply by the chain, he had been caught… was he going to be punished?

'Doesn't matter, there's a reason that we left your door unlocked…' she said as she turned her back to him and played a simple childish melody that seemed to cause the chain to loosen and drop him to the ground suddenly. Misaki grumbled as he rubbed his head as the woman turned back to him.

'You can't escape easily, you'll need either Lord Millennium, Road or I to open a gate,'

'Wait, what are you saying?' Misaki stared at her as she snickered not so nicely at him.

'Where you are now is Noah's Ark, our home, the Order will never find you here,' the woman answered calmly before turning again to the piano and slowly ran her fingers over the keys again before finding some sort of chord and began to play.

'Hah, why are you telling me this, when I get back I can easily tell my uncle and friends,' Misaki said slyly.

'Do so if you wish,' she said, she seemed unfazed by his words. Misaki frowned in his current position; he was at a difficult disadvantage. He didn't have his innocence; he was alone with no one to rely on and at the mercy of the Noah.

'You're all monsters,' Misaki whispered harshly as a sharp off keynote echoed in the empty white room before she glared over her shoulder at him.

'That is where you are wrong, Misaki, we, the Noah, represent each of human's sins… Wrath, dreams, desires, pleasure and so on. Neither side is perfect,' she said before take in a deep loud breath and continued playing.

'Which one are you?'

'Ask your parents,' the woman said simply as Misaki flinched, why would she say that before something hit him and he couldn't help but snicker.

'You wouldn't happen to be that beansprout that dad's been talking about,' that got a reaction but not what Misaki had been expecting. As soon as the word 'beansprout' slipped from his lips, she slammed down on the piano stopping the music with a sharp irritable discord that made him cover his ears.

The woman seemed to be fuming as the chain suddenly appeared and before he could react it wrapped around him like a snake. Misaki struggled to get out of its grip as the woman slowly turned to him, a look of murder in her eyes.

'Don't…' she was shaking her finger at him, 'Don't ever mention that word again… or else!'

Misaki gulped nervously at her warning, she was a Noah after all, who knew what else she was capable of as he nodded violently and the chain loosened around him.

'Good, make sure of it, the fights your father and I got into were not pretty,' she said sternly as she wondered towards the door before turning around.

'I better get you back to your room or else Road might try to punish you again,' she sneered at him as the chains suddenly disappeared and he stumbled onto his face. Misaki was left growling as he gingerly got up and followed her, knowing that Road girl, he might end up in another one of her stupid costumes.

….

**Author's note:**

**I'll stop here for now… '_ '**

**I know you want to know what's going to happen but trust me your wait will pay off with the next chapter that I hope will be up within the next two days!**

**Please continue all your lovely reviews! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

_~Raye~_

He was wet because of the barred window that held no glass. Since the dungeon was on the ground level, the water was seeping into his cell and creating a mess everywhere. Luckily enough, he was able to catch the grumbling of old-man-thunder and managed to gather up some of the straw and place it on a raised bench.

Timcampy was beside him as they both huddled on the bench water pooling below his feet while the wind howled outside and every clash of lightning and thunder made him jump and cling to the golem.

He hated storms, even at the Black Order he couldn't stop his shrieks of fear from echoing out of his cell. He so wished that his mother were here at least she would comfort him. Raye could here the snickering from the guards outside his door; they must be enjoying this because he began to wonder if they put him here for this reason.

Raye was at least thankful, Tim was here, the golem knew well of Raye's fears and was a well-welcomed console for times like these. The golem was several times large, all the more for Raye to be comforted.

Then a sudden crash caught him off guard as he stared at a branch hovering just centimeters from his face. Raye shivered and glanced at the tree that had managed to smash through his cell wall. The guards outside had yet to notice as he shuffled away from the dripping wet leaves and hugged his legs to his chest. He leaned on Tim as he gazed at the large puddles that covered the floor before his eyes fell on something sitting in one of the puddles across the room.

It was small and black and he couldn't tell what it was. It had a ragged appearance that suggested that it might… it might be something alive. Raye was curious as he slowly climbed off the bench and splashed through the water over to take a closer look. Crouching down, he noticed it was some kind of nest, the dried grass and fur lining was drenched threw as he turned it over and spied a single blue speckled egg.

A clash of lightning made him jump as he grabbed the soaked nest and hurried back over to Timcampy that was staring inquisitively at the nest in his hands. Well Raye couldn't actually tell but he guessed that was what the golem was looking at as he hoped back beside the golem and rolled the egg from the next, cradling it in his small hands.

The egg was slightly cold but Raye could still feel a slightly weak pulse coming from the egg. What ever was inside, it was still alive, if only barely and hugged it to his chest as he leaned back against Tim and studied the egg better.

Small and alone, it reminded Raye so much of himself because that's how he felt in this place where people only knew him as a Noah, their enemy. He heard Timcampy grizzle beside him as Raye turned to the golden golem and rubbed his arm between its stout horns.

He wasn't exactly alone… yet, Time, his mother's golem was here most likely sent by her herself, which gave him the hope that they will come for him soon. A rumbling of thunder made him freeze, oh how he wished for this storm to pass, he really just wanted to close his eyes and sleep. But every time he did, some part of the storm woke him up, whether it was the wind, rain or the electric currents in the air. It was all the same to him.

Raye glanced back down at the egg, he wondered if its parent was worried; where they were now and how much it really was like him? He clung to it gently and focused on the tiny beating heart he could feel in his hand. It was fast, yet steady and surprisingly even despite the chaos around them. Maybe that was advantage of growing inside an egg; it doesn't care what's going on around it until it eventually hatch.

Raye wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep but he had managed to because he woke to the sound of dripping water and the feeling of being very, very cold. That didn't surprise him though, he was wet through to the bone but that wasn't what gave him the dreaded feeling.

It was the egg, he couldn't feel the beating heart within, it was gone… nothing! The small thing that had comforted him had finally died out like a lit candle slowly burning away its wax and wick.

He clasped the egg gently before drawing his knees to his chest and buried his head, clutching the egg closely to him. Was this going to happen to him to if he remind here? Raye unfortunately didn't want to dwindle on that dreaded thought, luckily the door opening provided a relieved distraction but it wasn't going to last for long.

The Man with the snake eyes walked in looking rather smug followed closely by Komui and two strangely dressed men. Timcampy was growling above him as it glared at the guards that stood around Raye.

'You're coming with us Noah,' the thin-lipped man snarled as the red men came either side of him and pushed him roughly towards the door. Raye stumbled but kept his footing and his hold on the egg, he hadn't the heart to abandon it now as the men took him somewhere.

Raye was nervous as the walked up into the long dark corridor vaguely provided with a sufficient amount of light. They continued down as Raye ignored the glares and murmuring of hatred coming from the staff around him. They knew he was despite him not knowing who they were. He didn't like this, something was up and he didn't know what as he grabbed Tim from the air and hugged the golem close to his chest like a stuffed toy.

What was going on here?

He entered a large room with a large dirt area and across the room were a group of people wearing black. There was nothing else distinguishable about them but Raye could sense the strong presence of innocence and he stopped, not wanting to take another step into the room.

However the two guards had other ideas and roughed shoved him in the back causing him to trip and stumbling and almost falling face first into the dirt. Luckily for him and the annoyance of the guards, Tim had managed to soften the blow and Raye knew that he was not going to get a bruise from this. He sat on the ground waiting for someone to explain why he was brought here.

'Komui, you better explain what the fuck is going on,' a tall man with dark long hair pulled back in a high ponytail spat at Komui who seemed especially nervous right about now.

'Brother, why is he here? More specifically… what is Rouvelier up to?' the next question came from a woman about his mother's age probably older with green hair that cascaded over her shoulders and her fringe pulled back and tied to the back of her head.

'There is a reason, we want to find out what this boy is capable of,' Raye froze, 'Anyone care to volunteer?'

A man with long red hair growled angrily.

'You really are a bastard, aren't you Rouvelier? I don't think this is a good idea, if the Earl found out you put the kid in danger… worse… if Elena found out, she'd have your head!' Raye blink, how did the man with the long red hair know about his mother? This puzzled him but he remained quiet, they may explain it to him.

'Cross, I don't think you're in a position to be giving me warnings, my I remind you that you are still under suspicion for treason,' Rouvelier's words caused Cross to curse under his breath so many times that Raye whimpered softly and gripped Timcampy tighter.

Glancing around, the man with the dark ponytail stepped forward.

'Fine I'll do it,' he said stoutly as the woman beside him gasped and clung to his arm.

'But Kanda, what about Misaki? If you hurt the boy, the Noah will hurt our son,' the woman pleaded but the man stared back at her. Raye couldn't see what stare was exchange but the woman nodded slowly and let go.

'Good… begin when you're ready…'

….

_~Kanda~_

The kid looked scared but Kanda wasn't sure why, not like he'd care anyway as he unsheathed mugen and proceeded to activate it. Lenalee didn't like the idea one bit, if there was a chance that Misaki will be hurt or worse, injured than Kanda wanted no part.

Unfortunately, he couldn't guarantee that anyone else would go easy on the child and Kanda wanted to take it upon himself to do it. Lenalee wouldn't have the strength to volunteer for obvious reasons and Choaji… luckily Kanda spoke up or else the bastard would have possibly killed the kid and Kanda knew that there would be a chance the Noah would do the same to Misaki.

Taking a deep breath, he lunged towards the kid, but what greeted him surprised him greatly. The golden thing that was being held tightly to the brat's chest flung itself at him and bit down hard on his katana.

'What the fuck?' Kanda hissed and shook the thing from his blade, the thing hissed at him in response and stood like a wall between him and the Noah. The kid didn't seem pleased, actually he looked awfully worried for it and Kanda knew he had good reason to. The fucking thing was in his way.

'Tell this thing to retreat,'

'I can't,' the kid stammered in a small voice as the golden thing continued to hiss and growl at him as if daring him to take another step closer.

'Why fucking not?'

'He's not mine, he's my…' the kid paused and looked at the ground. For a moment Kanda was almost convinced that the kid was… normal, it felt slightly wrong attacking someone like this but Kanda had to harshly remind himself that the kid was in fact a Noah.

'Timcampy is a golem belong to Elena or more specifically, the Fourteenth, he only follows his master's orders. In short, you're fucking screwed,' came the words of a cocky asshole of a General who seemed very amused by the situation in front of him.

Fucking great, Kanda didn't want to end up fighting some golem with a cunning teeth-filled grin. It pissed him off, at least he would be able to vent his anger out on it as he slide forward in a wide sweeping motion and slashed the thing clearly in two. However, the sounds of thudding didn't occur as the golems two halves meld together and then thing looked as good as new.

'Che,' Kanda ignored it briefly as he had managed to pass it and aimed a blow to the kid's legs. The child didn't move not vaguely but Kanda could see him flinched and knew that he wanted to actually move. Suddenly a blinding light appeared in front of him and low and behold the fucking golem was there again.

Kanda held the sword in front of him as the golem head butted him back and away from the Noah. He skidded across the ground and activated the first level of his innocence.

'Insects of the Netherworld: Ichigen!' The worm like critters spewed forth from the slash he did in the air and attacked. Kanda stood back and waited for the smoke to clear, unfortunately for him, he had an additional opponent and he needed to observe what this thing was capable of. It wasn't like the golems the Order created; it had its own mind and a knack for knowing its surrounds and act upon them. It could possibly understand speech for all he fucking cared.

When the smoke finally cleared the golem was still hovering in the air, several cracks appeared over its body but it was relatively fine as the boy glanced nervously from behind it.

There was an annoyed grunt behind Kanda as he shifted his eyes towards the Rouvelier bastard seeming sitting down and looking rather pissed off.

'Distract that golem,' Rouvelier ordered the two Crow guards standing beside him as they did exactly that and managed to drive the golem away leaving the kid vulnerable to attack unless he acted.

Kanda took the opportunity despite hating the bastard for helping him and lashed out at the startled kid. The kid's moved surprised Kanda yet again. The Noah had speed and a large amount of agility for his size and age. Probably the benefits of being a fucking Noah, Kanda could help but think as each strike was continually dodged.

From time to time, the golem showed up and nudged him off balance before the guards came up and drove it away. But the distraction was good enough for the kid to move a great distance away from him. The kid wasn't stupid but Kanda wasn't going to admit that allowed.

There had to be something he could use against the kid, if he was indeed Elena's son then there had to be something as Kanda mentally whacked himself. The had to be fucking something that he could do before it hit him, find something of the brat, just like he had done to Elena what seemed to be eons ago.

'Oi, stop moving seaweed,' the kid paused at that and pouted, throwing an angry glare at Kanda. But he didn't say anything, more than anything, he was more composed than Elena but Kanda knew the brat was beginning to crack.

Again the golem flew past him in a blur as Kanda covered his eyes as a cloud of dust was lifted from the ground at his feet and into the air. Man did it know how to get on his bloody nerves. But it seemed like the golem did its job to well as Kanda gazed around and lashed out at the nearest thing to him. He presumed he hit a Crow but Kanda didn't fucking care as he tried to pick up the kid's movements.

That… was surprisingly difficult to do, almost like the bloody beansprout! Concentrating, Kanda closed his eyes and narrowed in at an unfamiliar sound to him, luckily enough his meditation was coming in handy before he sudden lashed out, splitting the cloud of dust apart and launched at the shocked Noah.

The Noah didn't move, not an inch as Kanda's blade came closer to him. Kanda expected him to dodge but what came next surprised everyone in the room.

….

**Author's Note:**

**Heheh…. I'll leave it here for now but don't fret I have the fifteenth chapter written up and ready to be posted… but there's a catch… **

**If you want me to post it, I must have some reviews; suggestions, theories…etc else I leave you with this evil cliffhanger! Mwahahah! ^_^'**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

_~Lenalee~_

She turned away as a blast of light erupted from the child that was forced to fight Kanda. Lenalee was worried… that last attack was a serious one and having fought beside Kanda for a long time she knew that Kanda had somehow forgotten who his opponent was.

After that, things went slow and the building around her shuddered violently as everyone tried desperately tried to find a secure footing as bits of building and dust fell around them. Lenalee then happened to glance at her brother but her eyes fell on Rouvelier, she saw his eyes alight with greed and eagerness as he leaned forward.

Lenalee shuddered as the light finally died out and before them stood a rather large and terrifying bird that she had ever seen. Kanda picking himself off the ground, his body covered in nasty gashes that were already beginning to heal.

'Make it stop!' the Noah was on the ground writhing in agony, holding his small hands over his ears and screaming at the top of his lungs as if no one couldn't hear him. Lenalee rushed forward towards Kanda as the bird's large yellow eye followed her movement.

'Fuck it Lenalee get away!' Kanda hissed through clenched teeth as she was gently shoved away.

'Kanda what happened?'

'How the fuck am I suppose to know, one moment I was aiming for the kid's neck the next a large claw came out of nowhere and almost slashed me to ribbons,' Kanda was completely pissed, Lenalee had to admit that. She knew well that Kanda wasn't one for surprise especially the kind from a certain redhead but this was different it came from someone as young as the Noah before them.

The kid was still screaming in pain and no one, not even she knew what was ailing the poor child. Lenalee cringed when she saw Rouvelier step forward gazing up at the monstrous bird before him.

'Crow!' he ordered in one loud breath as the red people came forward and slashed out at the bird, trying to get to the boy writhing at its feet. The bird screeched in defiance and beaten its wings creating large air currents that pushed them all away. Lenalee screamed but felt a warm pair of arms wrap around her before both she and Kanda slammed painfully into the wall.

When she looked up again, the two Crows were the only ones left standing as the bird crowed loudly and scraped its large wicked claws across the dirt ground, daring anyone to come closer as the golden golem hovered above the boy's head. It looked ready to attack anyone who came near it as the Crows sent spells in an effort to bound him.

'Rouvelier, we had a promise, the Noah was not going to be touched until Misaki is safely returned to the Order!' Komui shouted at the Inspector but the Inspector smirked.

'We have Sister Mary to thank,' Rouvelier said as the nun came out from behind a pillar eyeing the scene with dull interest. She seemed unaffected by the wind circulating around the room violently as she stood there, her dress whipping around her thighs and veil around her head.

The bird and even the golem noticed her presence and turned to face her. The bird emitted a loud pitch scream while the golem growled.

'By the Word of Thy Father, I vanquish Thee to oblivion,' the nun chanted as strange symbols appeared around her arms and deadly swords were revealed. Sister Mary leapt forward and tried to bring down her swords upon the bird and the Noah child but another blinding light stopped her in her tracks.

This new light was pure light like freshly laid snow on a winter's day. Lenalee gapped in shock as she felt Kanda stiffen around her. He seemed to be seeing this and taken it in a little too fast. This was going nowhere as she flinched as the nun was violently thrown back but the Sister didn't give up and flipped and landed steadily on her feet. She didn't seem happy as Lenalee watched her glare at the white light before the swords disappeared.

'Fine, you win… this time,' the nun bickered at the light as it dissipated before storming out of the room but paused before doing so.

'Resume previous orders!' then she left, her brother looked relieved from the news as Rouvelier frown deepened and he snarled bitterly before calling back the Crows and also leaving the room.

Lenalee sighed with relief but she knew it was all too soon; they would have to do something about that bird.

'Curse it all, we have to kill it,'

'Kanda, wait,' Lenalee said quickly she steadied her feet in the severity of the wind and slowly made her way across. Maybe… just maybe the thing was protecting the Noah because of the position the child was now in, writhing in some pain. She didn't have to turn around to tell that Kanda was skeptical about what she was up to but if this bird knew she wasn't going to do harm, maybe she could get close enough to the child.

The bird noticed her approach and screeched in her face and beaten its wings with sincere threat of harm if she dared come closer. But Lenalee wouldn't be deterred easily, the child obviously needed help and if Misaki was to be rescued unharmed than this child had to be too. When the bird finally saw that she wasn't a threat it turned its attention to Kanda who was keeping his distance and hand firmly on the helm of his sword.

'I'm sorry mum… I'm sorry…' the child kept whispering over and over again as he continued to clench his head, his face twisted in pain. Lenalee couldn't help but pale at the sight of him. Far off he seemed fine, apart from his tightly curled body but his skin was a dark umber like a Noah's obvious because they already knew but there were two things that were different.

He had only one stigmata on his forehead, it was certainly strange and… Lenalee couldn't think of anything else but what frightened her most was that the child was crying… crying dark red tears… it couldn't be.

Lenalee froze with her hand hovering over the boy before turning to her brother.

'Brother… he needs help!' she called as she saw Komui's face crease with concern, their situation had just gotten worse.

….

_~Elena~_

Elena clasped her chest as she stumbled to find something solid to hold, everyone in the room was watching, concerned and unsure of what had gotten into her. She had been eating with her family, Road having just gotten back from delivering Misaki's dinner. It was quiet, the twins were mumbling bitterly between themselves but they weren't doing the usual.

The sullen atmosphere dispirited Sheril, Maitora and all the other Noah present at the table. That was until Elena had dropped her fork as pain seared through her head like ice fire.

… _**I'm sorry…**_

Elena clenched her head tightly as she keeled over, unfortunately the table was in the way and she slammed her already throbbing head into it. Luckily for her, Tyki had moved her food away or else she would have ended up with food utterly everywhere.

The twins reacted first with a burst of laughter but were quickly silenced by something she couldn't see as she finally lifted her head. Something warm was sliding down her cheeks from the corners of her eyes. The faces of her family grew exceptionally grave.

'Raye, they forced him to awaken his powers…' Elena whispered as the secure arm of Tyki's wrapped around her shoulders and she leaned into him but the feeling wasn't leaving, she could sense that Raye was in grave danger.

'NO… STOP IT!' she screamed frightened everyone in the room. The Earl seemed to be the only one aware of what was happening and urged everyone to leave the room just in time as she lashed out in utter fury.

The chain she wielded was dark as it started to wreck havoc around the room. Tyki, Road and the Earl were the only ones allowed in as Elena stood there trying her best to control the sudden flow of energy going out of control within her body.

Elena felt every each of her body burn with pain, her heart, head and especially her left arm… why?

'Road… send… now!' She could barely hear the words as everything went black.

….

_~Tyki~_

He stroked Elena's red hair, feeling the silkiness run through his spread out hand. Her violent outburst had caused for desperate measures and Road was forced to seal Elena's mind in her dream world where she was less likely to cause any trouble. But what remained was a seemingly lifeless shell, tucked into the large bed her face, a false sense of peace.

'How could those bastards do that to Raye?' Tyki hissed as he retracted his hand and tugged furiously at his hair threatening to pull it out. He did this all while Road and the Earl were present in the room.

'Tyki… don't pull out your hair over this, it isn't in our control,' Road said sternly but Tyki just sighed impatiently but didn't continue. He was confused just like all of them and he just wanted it to be explained… now!

'Hmm, they really have hit a nerve,' the Earl said calmly but Tyki wasn't an one to be naïve about it, he knew the Earl was just as furious like the rest of them.

'Should we harm the kid?'

'No, but the Order is beginning to concern me…' Tyki frowned but didn't argue further, the Earl maybe puzzling but he never lied, he was just a complicated man. Tyki sighed heavily and entwined his fingers into Elena's own.

'The Fourteenth and Fifteenth Noah share an unbreakable bond, one cannot live without the other,' The Earl spoke up slowly as Tyki turned his gaze from the sleeping Elena to the man calmly sitting in the corner, shadows casting over half his face.

'Bond? Like Jasdevi's Millennie,' Road guessed but the Earl chuckled darkly.

'No, this bond can be described more as two sides of the same coin, if one side was to be effected that goes the same for the other,'

'So what happened to Raye, Elena experienced it too?' Tyki was contemplating this; ever since Raye was born he had felt slightly jealous that his wife and son had a closer relationship than himself and Elena. But who was he to say this they were mother and son.

'Close enough Tyki-pon, close enough,' Tyki grizzled when the Earl mentioned his nickname and changed the subject quickly.

'When will you let her out of your dream world, Road?'

'Not anytime soon, Tyki, she's in a severe state of insanity that I'm even afraid of approaching her,' Road was shuddering when she said this and it made Tyki curious about what was going on in Road's world.

'This world has both a dark and a light side, and just like day and night, it must be balanced. When one side tips the other is effected drastically until it can be balanced once more,'

'Excuse me Earl?' Tyki blinked as he and Road stopped their conversation and turned to look at the Earl. The head Noah seemed to be murmuring to himself but putting that aside they began to become disturbed. What was the Earl hinting at?

….

**Author's Note: **

**Hey all! Finally got this chapter down pat and on to part two… well never mind that… thank you to all your reviews…**

**Please keep up your support… :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

_~Komui~_

He sat across the room, the Noah was in the bed on the other side, sleeping peacefully but the head supervisor was skeptical about that. The child kept twitching, tossing and turning obviously in some sort of inner torment as Komui noticed the light sheen of sweat boring the child's umber skin.

Komui had opted to move the child into the abandoned part of the building, knowing people had hardly ever visited this place often in the past seven years… since it was discovered that Elena was in fact a Noah hiding amongst there ranks.

They were in her old room, everything was still how she had left it seven years ago, the desk was coated in a thick layer of dust the sheets and windowsill too. Nothing had escaped the dust… except from the clothes that were still present in the drawers.

The head supervisor sighed heavily, Rouvelier's actions earlier angered him greatly but there was nothing that he could do, the Inspector was far out of his league to even touch. Komui slammed his head on the back of the chair he was sitting on, he could hear the labored breathing of the Noah and the glare from both the golden golem and the bird, which surprisingly become a tiny little robin with a bright red chest.

Rouvelier's intentions were baffling him and even more… the nun; Sister Mary had more to hid than anything. But then there was the bright white light that had appeared and defended the Noah, what _was_ that?

A slight knock at the door distracted Komui as he finally got up and opened the door to find Lenalee followed closely by the head nurse.

'I'm glad you came head nurse,' Komui said briskly as he let his sister and the nurse into the room and closed the door behind him. They crossed the floor to where the boy lay sleeping and the golem growled deeply as they came closer.

'I almost didn't want to after what I had heard what happened in the training room, Rouvelier went too far this time, it'll be a miracle if the Noah didn't harm Misaki because of this,' the head nurse said as the golem only let her pass and seemingly glared at both Komui and Lenalee.

Komui wrapped his arms around his sister and she leaned in on him, he could tell she was worried about him as much as everyone. Kanda would be, as coldhearted as he would seem, there was room for his son.

'How is he?'

'The child's burning up but I'm not sure if it's fever or…I'll continue to monitor his condition nonetheless,' the head nurse said, but Komui knew she was nervous and who could blame her, this was the enemy he had asked her to care for after all.

He felt Lenalee slip from his grip as she trailed out of the room and Komui felt worried about her. He followed her out of the room and out into the silent corridor, she was shaking slightly.

'Brother what if we've done something wrong, what if Misaki's already dead…' Lenalee was choking on her own words and Komui felt his heart wrench a little, he too loved his dear little nephew very much and this situation made it hard for him to not go and act upon this.

'We shouldn't think about that, Lenalee, if anything, believe he is alive and hopefully well, losing hope is what they want,' Komui said as he drew his sister in for a loving hug in his embrace. Lenalee just cried as she leaned her head against him.

….

_~Misaki~_

He didn't need to be out of the room to know that something was wrong. The Noah girl was late, very late in bringing his breakfast and that was some cause for concern. Were they going to stop feeding him now? Misaki felt his stomach growl and he flopped back onto the bed with a groan, what the heck was going on?

He stared up at the ceiling, it was filled with rainbows and pink unicorns, yet another punishment since he had ripped up the tacky clothes she had made him wear before and he turned over just to avoid glaring at them. That girl… That Road was very annoying more childish and unpredictable than Timothy could ever be and Misaki looked forward to seeing him again.

The door opened suddenly and he bolted up expecting it to be Road but instead it was a man much older than his father but not yet an old man… just half way. The man held a black cane and wore a rather calm expression but Misaki wasn't fooled, something was up for him to gain such a visitor.

'Good morning, Misaki, I hope the morning has been pleasant to you?'

'Not likely, that girl, Road or whatever she's called, hasn't brought my breakfast,' Misaki grumbled with annoyance sitting cross-legged on the bed with his arms folded. The man chuckled… darkly and presumed to stroll casually around the room.

'There's a good reason for that, that was because I told her not to… for the whole day. Your dear little family you call the Black Order has caused pain to more than one of my family, Skin's death, Raye's capture and forced awakening of his powers and now my dear Fourteenth has gone a little… insane,'

Misaki shuddered with everything as the man made small ticks as if checking them off one by one as if it were a checklist. He hadn't realized that the Order had done that much and what was worse was that he was going without food for the whole day because of it.

'What do you expect me to do, I have no control,' Misaki grizzled as the man stopped and looked at him that calm glare still firmly on his straining features before sighing.

'… My plans have been slightly delayed and also at the same time brought forward by a few months, your precious Order has little time left to be prepared…' the man walked again and headed for the door and opened it slightly.

'Pray to that measly God of yours, you're going to need it,' Misaki flinched at the snicker that smeared across his face before he disappeared. He had a bad feeling about what the man had said, and to know that he would be unable to warn his parents and the others was all the more torture.

If only he had his bloody innocence none of this might have been possible, he may still be back at headquarters and playing pranks with Timothy and causing the usual ruckus. But no, life had to be bloody unfair and a bastard. Misaki remained on the bed before his growling stomach interrupted the silence in the room.

'Shut up!'

….

_~Kanda~_

Pacing around the room, he was frustrated, confused and just plain annoyed, what the fucking hell was going on here? The kid had some power; it surprised the living shit out of him, him! Yuu Kanda, one of the strongest exorcists besides the Generals. To be fucking honest, he didn't expect that bloody bird to appear out of nowhere right from the Noah's own hand…

That confused him and what annoyed him was the fact that he'd have to wait for the training room to be prepared because of the amount of damage the 'battle' had caused.

So now he was stuck with only several places to retreat to, the cafeteria, his bedroom or on a mission… as long as he wasn't stuck with someone, to be specific, an annoying red rabbit.

'Fuck it all,' Kanda stormed out of the room and down the corridor as he went many people were wise enough to stir away from him because of the dark aura emanating from him. He really couldn't care where he was heading as long as he wasn't hold up in his room any longer.

Distracted, Kanda had yet to notice that he had managed to wonder into an abandoned part of the Order. The corridors were dark and who what were lurking here, to be honest; Komui could be hiding anything here. Kanda paused and was about to turn back but then he heard something. It was a voice, barely a whisper that broke through the stale air and seemed to give life to the lightless corridors.

… _Ashes flared up in the shape of your beloved…_

Kanda frowned, no one should be here unless it was one of the fucking staff but that wasn't the case. The voice belonged to a woman, the song a soothing melodic lullaby, Kanda knew of no one with such a musical talent… it had to be an intruder.

Hand on the helm of his sword, Kanda pressed forward slowly, hoping to catch whomever it was red-handed. Back against the wall he stalked in the darkest corners just to surprise this person who dared infiltrate headquarters.

… _Shining ones fell to earth, even though…_

Kanda placed his spare hand on the handle of a particular door, the voice had to becoming from this room, the song was louder than before so Kanda was positive. He burst through the door quickly sword out and at the ready but a low yet recognizable growl echoed from the corner of the room, cutting off the song mid-sentence.

He gazed around the room and froze; the same strange dark painting of a clownish traveler walking a spiral road hovered above a single bed pushed into the corner of the room. Someone was lying in it, fast asleep and oblivious to Kanda's dramatic entry apart from the golden golem hovering above the bed.

'So this is where Komui's keeping you,' Kanda grunted before a high pitch shrill echoed above his head and Kanda blocked it quickly but it came back again. Getting a better glance at his tiny attack, he realized it was a fucking bird with a bright crimson chest.

Kanda took a step back and quickly sheathed his sword; probably that was what was annoying the both of them and took one glance at the Noah lying in the bed.

Umber skin, just like the other bloody Noah but what was unusual was the one single black stigma in the middle of the brat's forehead. Kanda had noticed it before back at the training room but it still baffled him, why was it like that and more over, why did the blasted-excuse-for-a-head-supervisor place him in the room.

'I'm… sorry…' Kanda froze as his head whipped around and faced the Noah, why the fuck, was he apologizing. But the kid was still asleep his face cringed with disturbance. Kanda frowned and slowly closed the door to the room, mostly likely because he didn't want to get attacked by the tiny bird again.

He leaned on the door, trapped in a startled thought. Why was the kid apologizing? What could he have possibly done wrong other than being a Noah? Kanda shook his head, he hated thinking things through about matters that were of no concern to him before a flash of light danced in front of his eyes and disappeared.

Kanda unsheathed his sword again but was met with darkness, something wasn't fucking right, he could tell because he wasn't like those idiots here who cause nothing but trouble.

Maybe… just maybe he was over reacting

….

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for a short chapter but this is just a drop from a climax and I need to slowly build up to the next one… so please bare with me…**

**Also please continue to review…**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

_**The well-kept garden smelled of freshly cut grass and rose-scented flowers. The sun was out and its warm rays beamed down from the blue sky. Raye stood staring at the furry bundle underneath the rose bush with dull glazed eyes. His hand quivered the small cup of milk he had swiped from his breakfast and ended up tipping every last drop to the rich brown earth at his feet. **_

'_**Raye?' Raye turned and saw his mother coming towards him, her red hair shone like rubies as it draped over her shoulder in a loose ponytail. She was wearing a lovely summery yellow dress with a simple straw hat as she knelt down beside him. Raye leaned in to her comforting embrace and dropped the cup into the dirt.**_

'_**It's dead mum,' he whimpered staring at the small creature lying stiffly in the shade of the bush. His mother placed a gently hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.**_

'_**Is that why you always wonder off?'**_

'_**I found it tangled in the roses two weeks ago and I decided to take care of it till it was better,' Raye explained as he stroked the cold fur of the small lifeless creature just as his mother stroked his hair. **_

'_**And… and it was fine just a few days ago…' Raye burst into tears and cuddled closer to his mother.**_

'_**Raye, it wasn't your fault, you've done more than anyone else would have it just couldn't survive without its mother,' his mother said tenderly as Raye stared at her angrily and gathered the front of her dress into his balled up fists. **_

'_**I could have tried harder,' Raye pulled free from his mother's rip and went to place his hand on the dead kitten but his mother roughly jerked him away.**_

'_**Raye you cannot use your powers!'**_

'_**But…' Raye stuck out his bottom lip as his mother frowned at him, she wasn't happy but her silver eyes flashed with a motherly concern. **_

'_**Every living thing is born in this world and they will eventually die, whether it is their time or under certain circumstances,' **_

'_**So we're just born to die!' His mother shook her head sadly, Raye felt bad for lashing out like that because looking at her face now, she seemed to have much more to say. **_

'_**No, we shouldn't judge life based on one's death, take the kitten for example, it pulled through the best it could and had the loving care that you provided it, but in the end it just could hold on. Life is worth living, that is true and it did just that,' Raye glanced down at the kitten still lying down in the dirt considering what his mother had said to him. Though tears still fell from his eyes, most of his anger had finally subsided. **_

'_**Could we bury it?' His mother flashed a dazing smile enough to make the sun jealous and wondered off just to come back moments later with a shovel and a large circular stone. **_

'_**Let's bury it under the bush,' she said as Raye smiled through his tears and gently lifted the kitten's dead body out of the dirt. His mother proceeded to dig a sizable hole and Raye placed the kitten down in the hole. They then filled in the hole and his mother placed the circular stone on top like a marker… a gravestone.**_

'_**There,' she announced satisfyingly before plucking a white flower from the bush beside them and handed it to her son. Raye stood there in silence with his mother by his side.**_

'_**Raye… promise me under no circumstances are you to use your powers, they are immature and unstable… okay?' **_

_**Raye stared up at his mother's stone face, she seemed very serious and Raye nodded slowly.**_

'_**I promise, mum,' **_

'_**Good,' her face changed to a relaxed expression before gesturing for him to place down the flower. Raye nodded and knelt down and placed the flower on the kitten's makeshift grave.**_

'_**And may it rest in peace…'?**_

….

_~Komui~_

Komui flinched as he closed the door, did the Noah just speak. With panic his eyes fluttered over to the sleeping form in the bed but it seemed like the kid had yet to wake. He sighed with relief and paced across the floor to glance at the Noah.

There had still been no change since he had been brought here, only the sleep talking…

'_**And may it rest in peace…'**_

Had he heard right? What had the child meant by that, more to the point, what was the child dreaming about to have said such a thing? Those words were something that a person would say at decease's funeral. It made Komui shiver.

Komui didn't move closer, the golem and the bird made sure of that as they hovered defensively over the young boy's head, as if daring the head supervisor to come closer. Komui wasn't a complete idiot to fall for the threat and just seated himself at the desk.

He had done this for a while now, it was a good excuse to get out of work but he couldn't do it often unless Central got suspicious about his activities as of late. Komui didn't want to cause any more trouble than what was already circulating around on the lips of the staff.

It was a pain, having a Noah amongst them, Misaki in the hands of the Noah and the training room desecrated and unusable. Kanda had been on his back about what an idiot he had been to use that area for Rouvelier's experiment. It gave him a headache.

'KOMUI!' Komui flinched as the devil himself slammed the doors and entered the room. He wasn't happy as Komui queasily smiled at the infuriated man.

'Yes Kanda?'

'Reever told me I would find you here…'

'So?' Kanda seemed rather irritated and Komui's sarcastic remark didn't seem to help it one bit as the samurai's hand hovered over his sword strapped to his waist.

'Stop fucking around, if this is one of your experiments than stop,' Komui blinked, what was Kanda talking about.

'The only experiment I've 'helped' conduct was the one with the Noah child, anything else you're suggesting may be someone else's,' Komui explained as calmly as he could but with a sword point in his face it was hard not to cringe at the thought of that blade actually making contact with his flesh.

Kanda frowned slightly judging whether or not to trust him before drawing his sword before the tiny bird made a swoop at his head.

'Fine, then explain the fucking white thing I and some others have seen wondering around, Komui?'

'Excuse me? What white thing?' Komui was puzzled he hadn't heard of this before but than whacked himself mentally, it must be the same thing that Johnny had admitted to seeing but had put it as another late night of overwork.

'Oh, that! Johnny and some other scientists have claimed to have seen it, I'll look into it,' Komui said though he didn't know when he would be able to considering that he had already a thousand other things to complete.

'Che,' Kanda stormed out of the room and almost ran into Reever who popped his head into the room.

'An urgent mission has been sent to us Chief!' Reever explained as Komui took one last glance at the sleeping boy and hurried out of the room after Reever.

….

_~Lavi~_

It had been a while since he had been on that mission to Russia and to be paired with Lenalee again, well that was a surprise as they both headed towards Komui's office double time. Lavi had a lot on his mind lately and since Bookman had been busy with other business it had been left to him in observing what Rouvelier had planned for the Noah.

It had surprised him as he stood and watched everything unfolding before him, it had been hard, extremely hard to not jump in and aid Kanda once that giant bird had suddenly appeared.

'What's up Komui?' Lavi said as he waltzed into the room, carrying an air of relief around them that must have slightly relaxed Komui's serious gaze. Lenalee groaned at his incompetence before sitting down beside him on the couch.

'A mission has come in and I'd like both of you to go and investigate,' Lavi took the folder from Reever and flicked through it, memorizing each and every line with his superb memory thanks to his training as a Bookman.

'So we're to go here, brother,' Komui nodded solemnly as he heaved a heavy sigh.

'Just be safe, for all we know, the Noah may try something so be on the look out,' Komui said quickly as they both left the office quickly to catch the first train to their destination.

As they arrived at the village they headed to the inn, the day was quickly ending and neither of them had a clue where to beginning.

Flopping down on the bed Lavi glanced up at his folder. He was alone in one of the two rooms offered to them; Lenalee took the other room that was exactly next door so if anything fishing was happening they both will know.

Lavi was confused, why send them here if there was no innocence, won't this be a job for the finders to complete. Lavi knew the head supervisor was trying to be considerate but it was plain stupid to send two exorcists to a sight where there were no confirmed innocence sightings.

He sighed and dropped the papers over the side of the bed so they hit the floor with a flat thud. There had to be a catch to this, it was a little too easy, here they were entering a village, and their emblems blazing on their chest yet no akuma had attacked them.

Surely something was wrong.

Lavi had spoken too soon as he sat up with an annoyed yell before a hole exploded into the wall and a bullet destroyed the part of the bed he had been lying on before. He quickly reached for his innocence and activated it, using the enlarged head of the hammer as a shield as bullets kept on being shot at him.

'Big hammer, little hammer, extend…' the handle lengthened quickly and destroyed the akuma hovering outside the window before jumping out of the hole and slamming his hammer down on the next akuma.

They were only small fry; Lavi seemed disappointed but also relieved as Lenalee's slender form shot out of the building and into the light of the moon.

'Waltz Misty Wind!' she shouted as she sent a strong whirling tornado and destroyed the rest of the akuma with one move. Well that was the crystal type after all. Lenalee soon landed lightly beside him on the roof as they gazed out over the rooftops and examined the damage down.

There wasn't much before they heard some chuckling behind them and they activated their innocence quickly and spun around only to find themselves glaring at a familiar nun.

'Good evening, it's good to see that neither of you have become rusty,' she chuckled with the addition of a clap before walking over to them.

'What do you want?' Lenalee snarled at her, Lavi was shocked at the hostility Lenalee had towards the nun but in the end couldn't blame her. The nun was at fault for Misaki's capture.

'I was hoping for some others but you'll do, I'll explain quickly…' she took a deep breath.

'I was the one who personally asked for this mission, apparently there is a broker living somewhere here and you are asked to locate and apprehend the broker, is that understood?'

'Why should we do as you say?' Lenalee said as she continued to glare at the Sister.

'Lenalee, she has authority from the Pope himself, we have no choice…' Lavi explained quickly and when Lenalee opened her mouth to protest he quickly yanked her away, out of the nun's hearing.

'… Just put up with her, you're not the only one who doesn't trust her,' he added quietly as Lenalee relaxed slightly in his grip but her frown remained.

'Fine!' Lenalee said aloud as she turned back to the nun who was waiting patiently for them to stop their conference. The nun smiled seemingly pleased with the chain of events before facing her back to them.

Lavi then frowned, Sister Mary, she was strange, according to the records Bookman had scourer, there seemed to be no reference of this particular nun. He had the right to be suspicious, a nun sent by the Pope, what a load of folly!

….

**Author's Note:**

**Yay I'm on a roll here, I've got a vague idea of where the plots heading now… for now and will continue…**

**Please review and what not… PLEASE! **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen:

_~Tyki~_

'Hey Tyki,' came a rather familiar yet unwanted voice as Tyki entered the dining room after much of Road's persistence because she kept calling him a hindrance so here he was.

'Heh, you know how Road is Tyki,' the same voice replied as Tyki glared at the white haired man across the room.

'Stop reading my thoughts Wisely,' Tyki said in a low voice as he continued to stare at Wisely.

'I don't read your thoughts, your facial expressions are enough,' Tyki didn't believe him, no matter what he said, he knew that he would always lie about respecting his family's privacy.

'You vaguely understanding what both of them are experiencing, do you?' it was a challenge as Tyki glared at Wisely wondering what the young man could possibly mean by that. His response was a cocky smirk that almost made Tyki smash his face in.

'What do you mean?' Tyki asked through clenched teeth trying to settle down and took a seat across from the Noah of Wisdom. The white head's face gave away nothing as per usual and that just worsened Tyki's mood further.

'Dating back several generations ago, a fourteenth Noah had awakened… not much was known about this new member of our family but the only thing I remember from that time was that they were… let's say incomplete,' Tyki frowned wondering where Wisely was heading in this conversation about Elena.

It couldn't be good that was for sure as the other leaned forward and gazed at Tyki with dark golden eyes, at least this was something familiar. Elena would normally have the exact same expression if she were deeply disturbed by something.

'But unfortunately the Fourteenth's awakening caused something a little unexpected…'

'Let me guess… Apocryphos,' Tyki said almost spitting the word harshly out of his mouth like a bad taste.

'Unfortunately, yes,' Wisely agreed with a dark, almost undetectable tone under the calmness of his voice. But as the white head opened his mouth to say more an expected surprise entered the room.

'Ah Wisely, Tyki-pon, I have an assignment for you,' the Earl's arrival was a surprise to the both of them as Tyki's head snapped towards the Earl. The Earl as usual, looked as if he had just returned on an errand probably to make more akuma. His wide grin seemed smugger than what it normally was.

'What assignment would that be, my Lord?' Tyki asked with a frown, something was up but he couldn't quite put his finger on it as the Earl took a seat at the head of the table.

'It looks like the Order have sent two of their exorcists to a village, but there are no signs of innocence, I'm concerned so that is why I want the both of you to investigate,' Tyki sighed, he didn't want to leave Elena alone if she woke up but considering Elena's circumstance that may seem unlikely.

'Fine, when do we leave?'

'Now, if you haven't anything else to do Tyki-pon,' Tyki's eye twitched when the Earl mentioned his nickname, oh how he wished for him to stop. Tyki wasn't his pet but like any other person in their family.

But before he could dwindle on this, a door appeared behind them, probably done by the Earl himself as Tyki and Wisely stood up and preceded to carry out the Earl's orders. They stepped through the door without another word and came out on the other side at a village seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

'I do wish the Earl wouldn't send us to some isolated place…'

'Like the time you ended up in India?' Tyki glared at Wisely because that was what he had been thinking of at the time. Wisely flinched and didn't continued to aggravate Tyki further as they strolled through the streets in the early hours of the morning.

Everything was silent because of the hour but there were a few shopkeepers getting ready to receive their daily earnings. Tyki walked forward wondering what the exorcists could possibly be interested in such a village, there was nothing but houses and the villagers seemed happy enough.

'I don't see anything that might have brought those exorcists to this village,' Wisely said flatly as he seemed to be prodding every person's mind just to see what they knew. Then he paused suddenly.

'Tyki… we might want to keep alert,' Tyki didn't need Wisely to voice those words; he had already figured that out. There was a presence in the village, something very familiar to him… but what?

….

_~Lenalee~_

Sister Mary had wondered off a while ago as she and Lavi wondered around the village trying to see what they could discover about this 'broker' the nun had spoken of. Lavi seemed quite skeptical about this and she was starting to feel the same. Where on earth would a broker be in this village?

Lenalee was confused and frustrated at following the orders of someone who had caused all this mess to begin with. If the nun had complied with the Noah's demands than Misaki would be safely with them and they wouldn't have to worry about having a Noah hold up in headquarters. She couldn't help but sigh for the billionth time that morning.

'Lenalee, stop doing that, I hate this as much as you,' Lavi grumbled, his usual cheerfulness gone and warped with concern and suspicion, at least she wasn't alone there.

There was no possible leads, the last time Lenalee had run into a broker was at a distant town where she and… that was right she and Elena had investigated a hospital when trying to locate Cross!

'I don't understand how my brother agreed with such nonsense,' Lenalee complained as they decided to search the outskirts of the town for akuma or some hidden facility. But no matter where they looked, they couldn't find anything.

Lenalee growled and kicked a stone and watched it clatter down the face of small drop to the ground below. Lavi chuckled, seemingly getting his playfulness back.

'Well nothing here, how about we grab some lunch?' Lavi said as he entangled his hands and leaned the back of his head in it. Lenalee shrugged and took a step towards Lavi but suddenly the ground underneath her foot gave way and she slipped down into a hole.

'LENALEE!'

Lenalee crashed down and shut her eyes tightly before she landed in something rather soft and… comfortable?

'Well… it's not everyday I have someone drop in,' a voice crackled in as much shock and confusion as Lenalee as she finally had the guts to open her eyes and gaze around where she had fallen.

She gasped in shock as she stared into a small room surrounded by rocky ways. Herbs and shelves hung from the walls as an old woman with fraying grey hair stared at her with wide eyes.

'Uh… sorry about that…' Lenalee said frantically hoping off the bed she had no realized that she had landed on.

'Lenalee, are you all right? Lavi's voice called down from the shaft she had fallen through.

'Yeah, but I think I've found something,'

'Huh?' came Lavi's confused replied by nothing more was said as some scuttling of rocks and Lavi appeared down the shaft and landed on the bed. He was gaping as much as Lenalee was as he took in the surroundings.

'No wonder we couldn't find anything,' Lavi said in childish amazement as Lenalee rolled her eyes before the old woman coughed impatiently. It seemed as if she had finally recovered from her own shook.

They stared at the woman as the woman stared at them, taking in the sight of them before sitting back down in the seat behind her.

'It has been a long time since I've seen a wielder of innocence…'

'Wait, you know we're exorcists?' Lenalee and Lavi gaped in shock as they continued to stare at the woman across from them. She frowned at them then nodded.

'Of course I may be old but I'm not an idiot!' Lenalee flinched at the harshness of her words before thinking carefully about what she was going to say next. Maybe she would have a clue about who the broker was or where they could find them.

'We were told that a broker worked somewhere in this area, has there been strange happenings lately,' Lavi seemed to have read her mind as she glared at him from stealing the words from her mouth. The woman stared at them both as if they were lunatics.

'Broker? Nah, there hasn't been one in here for years, he died several years ago and became an akuma himself because of his grandson,' the woman seemed to find this humorous somehow as Lenalee stared at her in disbelief. How could this woman be aware of both exorcists and akuma?

'So there isn't one?' Lenalee said a little disappointedly because that would mean they would have to return to headquarters with a disappointing report. Lavi leaned forward on his knees and stared level headedly at the old woman.

'How can we know that you aren't the broker?'

'Hah and work for that fool, he can go about making akuma as long as I'm left in peace… oh talking about that, you two can fix that hole you fell through, I don't want anymore visitors,' Lenalee flinched at the old woman's words as she waved her finger in both their faces like a mother would do to her misbehaving children.

'How do you know about the Millennium Earl?' The woman stared at them with dazed eyes as if contemplating something before smiling a toothless grin.

'Wouldn't you like to know Bookman?'

Lavi hesitated; the only time Lenalee had seen him do so was with either Kanda or Bookman. But Lenalee couldn't blame him; they had never mentioned that Lavi was an apprenticed Bookman. The woman chuckled deeply as she shuffled out of her chair and across the room where a kettle was whistling loudly.

'I suppose you're wondering how I know such things, how about looking around you first,' the woman invited them as they both did so. Lenalee didn't understand what else there was to take in.

Bundles of herbs hang on one side of the wall and shelves lined the wall on the other side. A fire crackled cheerfully in a stone fireplace seemingly dug out of the rock itself and the simply wooden table with one chair to match. There was also the bed she and Lavi were sitting on; it was draped with the furs of many different animals making it a rather comfortable place to sit and sleep.

Lenalee also noted the lack of windows and…

'Wait, where's the door?'

….

**Author's Note:**

**I'll leave it here so that I don't overload you guys with too much info at once… **

**So anyway please review and stuff please…**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

_~Lavi~_

Lavi had almost jumped at Lenalee's loud outburst when she had realized the place had no door. That was a strange as the old woman knowing about him being a Bookman, now that was indeed a shock like seeing Kanda smile.

'Why isn't there a door?' Lavi asked as he urged Lenalee to take a seat again as the woman burst into a fit of laughter.

'You two fell through it, I thought I had sealed it well but it looks like your innocence weakened it,' she seemed wistful when she said this as she poured out tea for each of them.

'Um excuse me?' Lenalee asked hesitantly as she cautiously took the cup of tea in her hands, Lavi did the same but didn't put the liquid to his lips never mind looking at it. His head was still spinning with what the old woman said.

'Sealed? But that must mean…'

'Yes, I'm a sorcerer, but I'm getting on in years and I'd rather not see the end result of this pointless war!' the old woman grizzled taking a long sip from her mug and eyed each of them in turn, Lavi was reeling with so many possibilities. What did this woman knew that they didn't?

There was an awkward silence between them as if they were each taking in what the other said… well he and Lenalee were well the old woman waited patiently.

'If you young ones aren't ready I suppose you should leave,'

'Wait, what is it that you know? Will it help to defeat the Earl?' Lenalee asked quickly seemingly brimming with hope but the woman's laughter made it die as quickly as it appeared and Lavi felt very sorry for Lenalee. All she had ever wanted was to protect her family.

'What I know, will not be to your liking, but there is a way to save this pitiful world of yours… Salvation,' Lavi blinked, did he hear right? All they needed to beat the Earl was… salvation? This was suspicious and Lavi couldn't help but think that there was some sort of catch.

'And…?'

'Hah, nothing gets past you Bookman, you'll do well in the future of your clan… and a hell of a lot of luck, the Earl is one nasty bugger, those 7000 years ago learnt the hard way of his wrath,' the woman seemed to almost choke as she tried to take another sip of her tea. She wiped the bit of dribble slipping from the corner of her thin lips with the back of her hand.

'What happened 7000 years ago, in your opinion?' Lavi asked, this woman seemed to be a very rare person living in a confined space for who knows how long and she seemed quite knowledgeable about the war that he and Lenalee were fighting.

'Exactly what was written in the Bible, only that story's far too twisted,' the woman frowned when she said this Lavi frowned at her. He was fully aware of the story about the Black Order, about what had been said in the Cube found by the finders of the organization.

'How twisted?' Lenalee asked looking up from the caramel colored liquid in her hands, Lavi couldn't help but notice her nervousness about learning what the woman knew.

'Eager… It's simple, during the fight for the last generation of humanity at that time, the Earl and Heart did battle however a flood suddenly erupted and swallowed the whole earth. The Earl died as did the accommodator of the Heart and the innocence were scattered,'

'So neither side won,' Lenalee spoke up, Lavi was confused, according to the Order's understanding, they had barely won the war but now the Earl was back… that was why the Black Order had taken it upon them to build an army to defeat him once again.

'As long as the actors remain, this war will forever repeat itself…'

'Repeat?'

….

_~Tyki~_

Tyki wasn't enjoying this one bit, Wisely was already a pain endlessly talking about many pointless things and also reading his thoughts about the whole conversation. It was very… one-sided.

'But I have to admit, why would the exorcists come to a place that has no relation to innocence?' Tyki rolled his eyes for the billionth time and wished that the Earl had sent him on the assignment alone. He ignored the stare Wisely was giving him since it was obvious that the Noah had read his mind.

Suddenly a presence made him pause, he had felt this before as he quickly moved ahead despite Wisely still talking to him and head towards. He hadn't felt this presence in over seven years, so Tyki thought it was impossible until Elena's words echoed in his head.

'_**Another will come along…'**_

Tyki shivered, it couldn't be possible that Elena's worries could be frightfully right. But even she couldn't predict this as he was stopped in the bustling crowd and his eyes fell on a young-looking nun making her way through the crowd. She was different, very different her dress being shorter and her boots seemed to be made of tough leather perfect for fighting…

Suddenly her cold stare met his, and he saw the similarity it held like Apocryphos… it couldn't be possible!

'State your business Noah,' she demanded as Tyki cocked his head, he wasn't the least bit intimidated by her threatening voice. He could tell she shifted her stance into that of a fighter meaning she was expecting ill. But who was he to blame her; he was doing the exact same when Wisely came behind him.

'Oi Tyki, you shouldn't wonder off like…' Wisely's eyes fell on the nun and he frowned, Tyki guessed that he knew something was off about her because of the deep frown he was wearing.

'Who is she, Tyki?'

'I have a few guesses…' Tyki muttered in a low voice before turning his attention back to the nun, knowing Wisely would just probe his mind for the answers anyway.

'You wouldn't happen to be the reason that exorcists were brought here?' Tyki asked slyly as the nun laughed hysterically.

'Perceptive I see, Noah of Pleasure,' she spat the name in disgust, her bitter hatred seemed natural if she was what he thought. He was, mildly offended by her words and that just made him want to rip her apart more, but he wasn't going to take that chance… experience told him so.

'Hmm, she's interesting, I seemed to read her thoughts… it should be easy if she was… human?' Wisely was confused but Tyki wasn't concerned about that at the moment. He was wondering what she could possibly want by sending exorcists here and more importantly… why wasn't she with them?

'That's because I'm not human, Noah, I'm the being created by God first before you filthy humans,' she snarled as Tyki took a cautious step back. The nun was beginning to emit a strong aura that made everything around her shudder.

'By His Word, thee shall feel His Wrath, for the Father is the Holy One and we his creations!' She summoned two curved swords out of nowhere as Tyki wasted no time in jumping back, pulling Wisely behind him. The nun had suddenly attacked them and she seemed very serious in doing so.

But it was her words that confused him more… why did she say that? It seemed more like a chant than anything but Tyki felt the Noah within him shudder with anxiety. She wasn't one to mess with.

….

~Reever~

Again, while he was trying to finish the extra work that Komui had dumped on him and his fellow scientist when he went who knows where, was interrupted by young Johnny Gill. The scientist seemed to be panting heavily as if he desperately needed to show Reever something.

'Please don't let it be that again,' Reever droned half asleep; he had had enough surprises for one day without another distraction occurring. But Johnny wasn't having any of it as he dragged a sleep deprived Reever behind him and to the storage room where a few other scientists were hanging around.

'Finish your work, I have enough with the Chief as it already is,' Reever moaned but still placed his hand on the door much to the other's persistence. Reever opened the storage and was greeted by nothing… He turned back angrily at the cowering scientists behind him.

'But we actually saw it this time, it wondered in here and we thought to capture it,' Johnny defended quickly but Reever shook it off.

'And how exactly do you propose to caught a ghost?' Reever asked them but wasted no time in getting an answer as he quickly continued.

'No more nonsense, just please get back to work, you're not the only one pulling an all-nighter,' he complained openly to his comrades because he just wanted to get this work over and done with before they were loaded with yet more work.

'Yes sir,' the men in front of him chorus before they gapped and paused behind him. Reever turned around and saw a white ghostly form speeding down the hall with a rather pissed off Kanda following close behind.

The thing quickly swerved and melted into the wall all while Kanda spouted curse after curse about losing it for the hundredth time. Then the samurai noticed them staring wide-eyed.

'What?' he scoffed before stalking off in the opposite direction. Reever was left blinking with the scientists bickering I-told-you-so behind him.

….

_~Elena~_

Elena had finally managed to get out of Road's dream world as she slowly woke herself up after having gone berserk during the family dinner. At first she was hoping to find Tyki by her side, greeting her after being 'asleep' for so long but his familiar form was nowhere to be seen.

The room was her room on the ark as she sat up slowly and quickly got out of bed, her head was still throbbing and for some strange reason, her left hand too. She couldn't understand why it was feeling this way but she shrugged it off, after all she had been sleeping on it.

As Elena exited the room she was greeted by a pair of arms wrapping around her waist and she looked down to find that Road was looking rather relieved at her.

'I noticed you managed to get out of my dream, are you alright?' she asked briskly as she led Elena down the hall still dressed in her nightgown.

'Road, I need to get dressed!' Elena protested at the young girl but the Road wasn't listening as usual and continued pushing her towards the study room where she found Sheril and Lulubell in a little conversation. When Elena entered the room, the two stopped and was just as relieved as Road was.

'It's good to see you're awake Fourteenth,' Sheril said as he finally noticed that Elena was still in her nightgown and chuckled.

'You look good in that,' Sheril could only get away with that because Tyki wasn't here, if he were, he would have thrashed his brother. Elena glared at him before grabbing a cushion from the chair nearby and hurled it straight into his surprised face.

'I didn't have a choice with your daughter dragging me here!' Elena protested with what little shred of dignity she had left to use. Lulubell suddenly broke into their little scuffling.

'Tyki has left on a mission with Wisely, they should be back soon,' Elena was distracted by this, holding the next cushion that was to be thrown at Sheril and a smile gave way on her lips.

'Where was he sent?' Elena asked placing the cushion back down on the chair and took her seat beside the fire. Both Noah looked between each other as if considering whether or not to tell her. Elena frowned at the both of them before Lulubell spoke up.

'They went to a village after some exorcists were suddenly sent there, the Earl suspects something's up since an 'acquaintance' of his lives in that exact area,' Elena blinked, she was aware that the Earl had brokers but he called them brokers, how was this person any different.

Lulubell and Sheril noticed her confused and reassured her.

'He has know her for a very long time, an old drone nonetheless,' Elena nodded but still seemed just as confused as before as she looked down at her hands as she fidgeted in her seat.

She couldn't get the feeling off her chest that something was wrong, that and the pain in her left arm. She entwined her fingers and gave them a squeeze; she couldn't help but feel deeply confused by this.

Suddenly a blur of golden darted around the flame-lit room. Everyone was very surprise by this since silence had them in a vice grip. Road was the only one amused by this and began to try and capture it till it avoided her grasping hands and came to landed in Elena's hair.

Elena glanced up in puzzlement as a cross-face stared back down at her.

'Timcampy!' She almost jumped from her seat in shock as she recognized her golem that she had sent to look after Raye. With the return of the golem, the Noah suspected that something wasn't right as Tim frantically in front of Elena trying to say something.

Elena grabbed hold of the golem and calmed him down.

'Okay repeat that please,' Timcampy seemed to take in a breath and he explained, the other Noah glanced at each other because they couldn't understand him like Elena did.

Elena blinked as she finally got the gist of what Timcampy was trying to get through before she jumped up in surprise and shock.

'What?'

….

**Author's Note: **

**Argh more cliffhangers! Heh but I enjoy writing them; you know something good will happen we just need to be patient…**

**Oh and please review, I love hearing… reading them because I sometimes reflect on what has been written… pretty please! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty:

_~Kanda~ _

He stalked around the corridor, keeping his eyes peeled for any signs of the white thing that had escaped him last night outside the storage. Kanda was now getting the hang of where to find it.

First he found it wondering around the library, the next night it scared Jerry into hysteria after it showed up out of nowhere at one of the tables. And last night, it had appeared again in front of the brat's room.

Kanda grizzled quietly as he wondered from the cafeteria after confirming that it wouldn't show up there and headed towards the library in a stiff walk. To say he was pissed would be an utter understatement he felt like the next living thing to crosses paths with him wouldn't see their next birthday… literally.

He stopped at the front of the library and carefully entered and left the door ajar, just in case he did manage to come across it. He really wasn't going to waste time opening a fucking door. Kanda wondered around the library, checking every aisle he came across but unfortunately he still couldn't find it.

But when he went to exit the library something else caught his attention, it seemed like Komui was up and about, which wasn't unusual for anyone. That bastard had a habit on skipping any type of work as much as possible and caused some of the trouble too.

Kanda decided to follow him and caught him just as he was about to enter the Noah's confinement, yet again.

'Komui!' Kanda growled as the man jumped in shock at Kanda's sudden appearance.

'What are you planning?' the head supervisor turned and laughed gingerly before he opened his mouth to explain.

'I have a plan, but it's very risky,' Kanda raised his eye in suspicion, when didn't he take risks. Komui seemed to notice his uncertainty and coughed nervously.

'It's to do with the Noah,'

'Komui you can't be fucking serious…' but the supervisor raised his hand so that he could continue.

….

_**His parents were on a mission again as he sat in front of the fire while the Earl rocked in the chair behind him. He was bored, very bored, Road had school and wouldn't see him until the afternoon and so he was left in the Earl's care. The head Noah had surprisingly found time to look after him as Raye just gazed at the fire in a lulled trance.**_

'_**Raye, you're upset aren't you,' **_

'_**No Millennie,' Raye said quietly and was surprised that the Earl had heard him at all because the man chuckled behind him as Raye swiveled around to face him.**_

'_**What's funny?' Raye didn't like it when someone laughed and he didn't understand what was funny enough to laugh about. It confused him as the Earl stopped rocking and stared at him with his golden eyes.**_

'_**You're upset that you couldn't go on a mission, hmm?' **_

'_**I understand I'm too young but… mum made me promised not to use my powers because they're unstable,' Raye hated complaining about his mother but he was rather confused though he knew she had done this for his benefit. **_

'_**Raye, you must understand that I would have said the same thing to you,' Raye looked at the Earl with bewilderment. His mother had said that no one in the family could specifically understand the Earl or predict what he would say next. **_

'_**But why is my power unstable, Millennie, why?' he curled his legs to his chest and hugged them as the Earl sighed and continued to rock in his chair.**_

'_**Your mother had the exact same problem when the fourteenth Memory awoke after so long,' **_

'_**She did?' The Earl chuckled at his surprise.**_

'_**Yes, but there is a good reason for that,' Raye perked up at the Earl's words.**_

'_**Really?' He was preparing for an explanation but the next thing surprised and angered him.**_

'_**When you're older I'll tell you,' **_

'_**What?' Raye hurled any cushion within his reach at the Earl as the Earl sat there chuckling to himself and blocking each cushion thrown his way.**_

….

_~Komui~_

The golem had left moments ago but it seemed like forever as both he and Kanda waited patiently in the room where the unconscious Noah was kept. Neither of them spoke about what they had been planning since he had sent Lavi and his dear sister on a mission.

This was to be kept secret even from Reever, who he knew would have a dummy spit over this, saying it was stupid and overall dangerous. Komui was taking a precarious risk here but if it meant that there could be a chance that Misaki could be returned to them safe and sound then he might as well try.

Then there was Kanda, the sour samurai had suspected that Komui was up to something and had demanded that he be told what the head supervisor was planning. After hearing it Kanda demanded to be in attendance just in cause… as some sort of back up but Komui was skeptical about that.

Soon enough their patient wait ended as a light erupted in the room and disappeared revealing a young woman with dark red hair standing before them looking rather pissed about something.

Komui knew who she was because of her silver eyes and the golden golem sitting perched on her shoulder.

'What do you want and more specifically are you an idiot, Komui?' she spat as her eyes flickered to Kanda then back to him again. She had folded her arms before her eyes rested on something behind him.

'Raye!' She pushed passed them not caring that the samurai had drawn his sword as Komui watched her kneel beside the bedridden child, the bird surprisingly didn't protest to her advance probably because it knew that she was a Noah. Her eyes were icy with hostility as she glared at the both of them.

'What did you do?'

'Elena, please understand I did try to prevent this, but you understand how Rouvelier can be like in this situation,' he watched as Elena's face softened slightly as she turned back to the boy and entwined her fingers in his.

'Why did you call him?' Komui swallowed as his mouth dried, it was now or never.

'We want Misaki back, in returned will return Raye,' Komui said quickly before his voice betrayed the shuddering squeak creeping up his throat.

'You want to trade? But I'm not the one to make the decisions Komui, the Earl does,' Komui shivered as each of her words was coated in ice before she was distracted.

'I'm… sorry,' the child spoke suddenly in a weak voice as Elena turned to him and comforted him.

'It's alright Raye, I forgive you because it wasn't your fault,' as soon as she said this the boy's face eased and the umber skin faded along with the stigma.

'Mum?' His eyes fluttered open as Elena greeted him with a smile. Komui felt his heart warm up to this; despite both of them being a Noah they were able to show this kind of emotion.

Suddenly the door burst open, and several bits of paper fluttered into the room. Komui was shocked but it seemed Elena was expecting this as a chain appeared and surrounded both her and Raye, making the papers useless.

'Supervisor Komui, you know you could have been tried for treason but I'll excuse your ignorance and say that you set a trap for them,' that was Rouvelier as he stepped through the door followed closely by several Crow guards. Elena's cold glare didn't miss its mark as she held Raye securely in her arms.

'And it's good to see you Miss Walker, you seem almost the same as when you left,' Komui seemed to notice that she was restraining herself probably from attacking the Inspector out right. She could pull that off after all.

'Hello again but I can't say I'm glad to see you,' Elena spat at him as Rouvelier seemed almost amused by her harshness. But Komui felt that the room had dropped a few temperatures since they had entered.

'Elena Walker, I'll give you one warning to hand yourself in and no one in this room will be tried,' Elena frowned at him and Komui was left in silence, he didn't like the thought of what Rouvelier was capable of but he understood that it was like Hell itself.

'Fine…' Raye seemed to protest as Komui froze, how could she agree to this.

'Good, now come along…'

'But you have to catch me first,' Elena was smirking as she disappeared leaving the boy on the bed and appeared outside in the corridor. Everyone in the room was surprised, except Kanda, he seemed quite amused by.

'Same old beansprout,' Komui heard him muttered before glancing after where Rouvelier and the Crow had left to catch Elena. Komui had to mildly agree with his brother-in-law, Elena hadn't changed that much…

….

_~Lenalee~ _

Lenalee followed the old woman out of the enclosed room and up into the surface where they were greeted by warm sunlight and blue skies. But that didn't lighten Lavi or her mood any bit, what the old woman had said disturbed them both as they stood in the sun and relishing its warmth.

'I bid you adieu, it was nice meeting the both of you, despite you two dropping in,' the old woman chuckled as Lenalee blushed with embarrassment.

'I'm sorry I hadn't meant to…' but the old woman shook her hand in front of her face.

'Don't worry about it, I actually enjoyed it, at least…' the woman paused as she glared at something behind them. Lenalee and Lavi turned to see something coming towards them at a very fast pace before stopping briefly in front of them. Lenalee gapped in surprise when she saw Sister Mary standing there, swords drawn and glancing vaguely over her shoulder.

'I think I lost him for now,' she bickered before turning her gaze toward the woman standing next to Lenalee.

'Good, you found the broker, I've had trouble with this one for a very long time,' the nun said coolly as she and the old woman had a glaring contest before the woman snickered.

'Still chasing me it seems, Apocryphos… still angry about losing one of your own seven years ago,' the woman's sneer was greeted by a blur and before Lenalee what had happened the old woman burst like a bubble, spraying blood and gore all over the rocks. But creepily the old woman seemed to still be laughing.

'Nice one, but not good enough, you may try to get rid of the truth but it'll still find its way to seep out from the cracks that have formed,' Lenalee was froze to the spot as was Lavi both equally covered in the bloody aftermath of the Sister's rage.

Apocryphos… they had heard that name before, haven't they?

'_**She was hiding from someone that wanted to kill her,' **_

'_**The Earl?'**_

'_**Nope, some son of a bitch by the name Apocryphos…'**_

Lenalee shuddered at Cross' explanation seven years ago but what she didn't understand was why the old woman had called Sister Mary, Apocryphos, it couldn't be possible.

'Looks like he turned up,' the nun muttered as she leapt into the air followed closely by a dark shadow, which Lenalee recognized immediately.

Noah!

She didn't know what to do? The nun had killed an innocent person, should she help or not but she was then disrupted by a crackling noise through her golem.

'Lenalee, Lavi you are to report to headquarters, I repeat, report to headquarters!' Lenalee recognized the seriousness of her brother's voice and looked at the redhead for advice but he was as speechless as she was.

'We should follow Komui's orders, the nun looks as if she can handle herself,' Lavi said quickly as they rushed off, quickly.

….

_~Tyki~_

Tyki lunged out at the nun from the ground; he had managed to lose her when she had thrown up a large cloud of dust that cleverly covered her tracks. She quickly disappeared and left him wondering around until he heard some old hag drone on about something and then the word, Apocryphos was picked up.

He hadn't caught her by surprise as she twisted in the air and brought down her swords onto him but he simply blocked it. This fight sort of reminded him of the times when he and Elena would fight when she still had her innocence but her not being here was the only disappointment.

He ducked under another swipe and tried to land a high kick at the nun but she blocked it with her other sword. Tyki jumped back onto the cliff and vaguely registered the sticky splash his foot had as he landed on the rock below. He paid no attention to it and glared up where the nun had perched herself on a tree branch.

'Hmph, you're better than I thought,' she said touching her cheek lightly as a cut slowly healed. Tyki grumbled, she seemed similar to the Apocryphos he had battled along side Elena but this one used weapons and that was just another bother.

'You're not bad yourself… Apocryphos,' the nun's glared turned into a ferocious frown as she heard him speak of the name the voice had spoken of.

'So you guessed?'

'Hard not to notice since I already battled one of your own,'

'I've fought countless of your generations and yet you seemed to be quite experience,' Tyki knew her words were more of an insult than a praise and he snarled at her and went to go after her but a firm hand stopped him.

'Leave it be Tyki, we've got bigger problems,' Tyki spun around and saw the Earl stare down at him with Wisely standing off behind. It looked like Wisely had fetched the Earl having grasped a mutual understanding of what was going on. Tyki realized the tension unwillingly but followed nonetheless back onto the Ark.

'Why did we retreat, my Lord?' Tyki asked as he noted the seriousness the Earl had in his eyes, something was greatly bothering him.

'It's Elena… I'm mounting a full scale attack on the Order's headquarters and I want you, Road and Lulubell to led it,' Tyki flinched when the Earl mentioned Elena's name. He knew Elena could be careless sometimes but this time she had overdone it.

….

**Author's Note: **

**I'm on a roll~, I'm on a roll~! **

**I can't believe I've written yet another chapter in one day! ^^**

**About Elena's situation, I thought, if I were she, I wouldn't give them what they wanted easily… but Rouvelier is really starting to get on my nerves… (I WANT TO KILL HIM!)**

**Any who please review and because I actually want to beat the number of reviews I have for the first story: The Lovers' Sin… it has about 46 or so! **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One:

_~Elena~_

Elena ducked behind a pillar as stupid as it seemed, there was few place to hide yet so many shadows to be concealed. Why did this place have to be so complex? She watched the Crow split up to search for her, Rouvelier, who was giving the orders looked rather pissed and red in the face because of her childish game she had dared play with him.

Elena chuckled softly before hurrying down one of the corridors led by Timcampy. Her golem flew this way and that and took much delight in devouring any of the Order's golems that happened to come across them.

Soon enough word of her intrusion had spread like wildfire, well technique over the loud megaphones that were around the corridors and she soon had a more difficult task at hand.

She ducked into another corridor and waited for several finders to wonder pass before heading in the opposite direction and collided head first into a fretful brunette panicking with her innocence jumbling about in her hands.

'Wah! I'm sorry,' Elena nursed her sore head and stared at the woman and instantly recognized her as Miranda Lotto. To say she was surprised could possibly be an understatement for Miranda as she gaze Elena the once over and wailed even louder.

'Don't kill me!'

'Shut up and head back the way you came,' Elena hissed before running away from the distraught woman who got up in a panic and hurried away in the other direction to what Elena had suggested.

Elena rolled her eyes, Miranda didn't seem to have changed much as she skidded and went down another corridor when she just saw someone come up from the other end of the corridor.

She felt like a mouse in a cage at the moment, she had carelessly made a proposition with a merciless man who would rather see her burn alive than give her a swift death. Elena shuddered at her own thoughts and ducked into the shadow of an alcove.

She really could be stupid as she closed her eyes and willed herself to blend into the shadows but to her surprise, as she pressed against the banner, it gave way under her weight and she fell into a room that she was unfamiliar with.

Elena groaned aloud as she rubbed her sore head and gazed around, not like there was anything to see, the whole room was pitch black as night could ever be. She stood up and stumbled around vaguely remembering about being in a similar situation seven years ago.

Waving her hands in front of her, Elena made small progress in getting somewhere having the feeling that she was going around in circles. Unfortunately she couldn't have Tim do anything because he was still in the alcove she had tumbled from, which couldn't have made her mood any better.

With no other option she took a large step forward and regretted it greatly as she fell down a whole flight of stairs. Despite being a Noah, her pathetic lack of direction still haunted her as she gazed around her before her eyes fell on a floating light.

It seemed to beckon her to follow, but Elena was skeptical because she knew what it was…

….

_~Kanda~_

Kanda grizzled as he watched the kid lay back down, the feverish red tinge still hovering over his cheeks. Despite being awake, the brat seemed a hundred times worse than before and that couldn't be a good thing for either of them.

Komui had left moments before with strict instruction to not leave the Noah unattended while he dealt with Rouvelier and Elena. Kanda understood why Komui had asked him to do it and not someone else but it still pissed him off more than it should.

He watched as the bird fluttered down and perched besides the kid's head its yellow eyes glazed with worry as it tried to comfort the boy with its twitter language. It was really getting to him. Honesty to hell, he was never good with children even his own son could hit some very sensitive nerves but he still deeply cared for Misaki.

Kanda noticed the Noah slowly slip unconscious and fell heavily back onto the bed with what seemed to be exhaustion. He wasn't sure whether or not to be worried because he never wanted to be here in the first place.

But the bastard that left him with the brat was going to go through a lot of hurt for leaving Kanda like this as he grumbled inaudible curses just to ease his frustration.

Suddenly he mood worsen when the appearance of a certain Central bastard and his guard dog came into the room. Kanda glared at them and stepped between them and the Noah.

'Yuu Kanda, I order you to move aside,' Rouvelier said sternly eyeing the towering samurai who was a good few inches taller than him. Kanda's eye twitched he heard the mentioning of his first name but stood firm. He had had enough of this demanding bastard.

'And what, let you put him through shit and have my son's life pay for it!' Kanda flared his inner rage at the thin-lipped man in front of him. Rouvelier wasn't pleased by this response as Link stood forward.

'Step down Kanda,' Link said in a low tone as Kanda glared at both of them, he was fully aware of what Link was capable of but he couldn't give a bull about it.

'I'm following Komui's orders, not yours,'

'Now is not the time to be stubborn! Move aside!' Link demanded one final time as Kanda barely saw the dog's hand flick sending a spell out in an attempt to restrain him. But Kanda was ready jumping back and quickly throwing the Noah over his shoulder. He lashed out and sent a surprised Link into the wall before racing pass a pissed of Rouvelier.

Kanda wasn't an idiot about what the Inspector was able to do, even to a child! But there was one thing he wasn't sure about and it confronted him more. What the Noah was capable of doing to Misaki once they realized what would happen to this brat?

It was beginning to nag him as much as the beansprout had when she was still and exorcist but that was besides the point as he halted and jumped quickly back, avoiding the assault of a level three akuma. Kanda gritted his teeth as he stared at the akuma, things were getting interesting as he dashed forward and cleaved the akuma clean in half and felt it explode behind him.

He was mildly surprised by the lightness of the kid hanging over his shoulder but couldn't lay on that thought for long as yet another akuma appeared, this time accompanied by several more.

Damnit, it was going to be one hell of a night!

….

_~Tyki~_

Road, Lulubell and Tyki walked through the gate that the Earl had made for them as they all stepped into one of the corridors at the Black Order. Tyki was smirking at the shocked expression of the staff members who were they before they started running and screaming when the akuma emerged like a frightening swarm of locusts, destroying everything in their path.

'Spread out and keep an eye out for both Elena and Raye, the akuma will keep the exorcists busy,' Lulubell explained as she sat on the shoulder of a level three before moving in one direction with a large group of akuma. Tyki and Road shared a silent gaze and nodded before Tyki melted through the floor and dropped to the corridor below.

His surprise entrance had startled many of the scientists in the room before they panicked and tried to use barriers to keep Tyki at bay, the Noah just smirked at them and sent a large wave of tease to eat them alive.

To be honest, he didn't have time to mess around with them and walked casually down the corridor while people around him died. Tyki tried to recall the last time he had been in the midst of death and it hadn't been in a long time before he caught the eye of an exorcist hurling himself towards him.

Tyki sighed and sidestepped the young man as he came hurtling by taking out a huge chunk of wall with his fist. He blinked in surprise before jumping away and using the air as a foothold staring down at the exorcist who seemed rather red in the face.

'Come down here coward,' Tyki rolled his eyes and continued to stare as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, inhaling deeply. Luckily, Elena wasn't there to see or she'd be pissed.

'And why, the view from here is lovely,' Tyki remarked smugly as he then recognized the exorcist from his mission to Northern China.

'Oh I remember you, your… Choaji was it?'

'Shut it, monster, you are nothing but filth,' Tyki feigned hurt at the same words he had heard over a million times before.

'That's cliché now, come up with something else,' Tyki challenged him darkly before sending a ball of dark matter that crumbled the floor underneath the exorcist's feet and sent him hurling down to the next floor below.

Tyki realized that it had been too easy to take him down that he walked over to a stable piece of ground and continued his search for Elena and Raye. He kept running into a large amount of staff members desperately trying to defend themselves against akuma before he spotted Road taking a childish delight in penetrating their barriers and skewering them with her sharp candles.

He winced despite it not being he in that situation and wondered over to Road.

'You seem to be having fun,' Tyki commented as Road took her time to look at him and frown.

'At least I'm doing something,' she smirked as he rolled his eyes.

'Any news?'

'One, it seems we have to find the head supervisor if we want to find Raye, about Elena, I'm still finding out,' Road said as Tyki nodded and walked through a wall before pausing, he had forgotten to ask who this head supervisor was.

Raking his hand through his hair, Tyki resorted in finding someone wearing the crest of the Order but not the uniform of an exorcist.

….

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for a short chapter but I need to carefully plan this part of the story or else I get the feeling that it is rushed.**

**Hope you enjoy it and post any comments and/or reviews; I'm still looking to beat 46 reviews from the previous sequel! **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two:

_~Lenalee~_

She jumped out of the boat just before it had reached the dock, she couldn't help but feel panicked and fearful. Being called back instantly to headquarters could never be a good sign.

Lenalee was right to think soon as she reached the top of the stairs she was forced to activate her innocence and destroy several akuma with her waltz misty wind. They exploded and several finders and scientists gratefully thank and quickly told her what had happened.

'Lenalee, don't run off like that we…' Lavi then saw the chaos that had now desecrated headquarters. Walls were smashed leaving gapping holes and rubble and tattered clothes scattered throughout the floor.

The two of them were soon distracted when they had to jump out of the way when candles were hurled at them, Lenalee gasped when she recognized them.

'Road!' she spat as she saw the girl hovering above their head, seven black stigmata and umber skin told them that she was indeed apart of the dreadful Noah. But how did they manage to get in here? Headquarters was well guarded by all sorts of entrapments and only the staff themselves knew how to deactivate them.

Lenalee was about to leap up at the snickering girl when Lavi stepped in front of her eyeing the Noah with his single green eye.

'Lenalee, I've got this one, go find your brother,' Lavi said quickly before Lenalee had the time to protest. She was forced to agree and sped away from him as fast as her innocence could carry her.

As she went, she passed many decease blood splattering across the ground as if someone had through great gallons of red paint everywhere. It wasn't a pleasant sight to the eyes or the nose for that matter, the heavy scent of blood lingered heavily in the air around her.

Suddenly a hand shot out of nowhere and clasped her ankle, halting her progress and slamming her into the wall, creating yet another gapping hole. Lenalee coughed and felt the coppery taste of blood well up from her throat as she stared at the person who had managed to catch her even at her fastest.

He had the same stigmata and umber skin as Road yet he was taller, somewhere in his late twenties and curly dark hair framing either side of his face. He wore a simple dress shirt and black dress pants to match.

'Well, well, instead of some guy in red, I catch an exorcist,' he seemed very amused as Lenalee tried her best to figure out where she had seen that face before. She remembered seeing it though it was different as she tried to form the name over her blood soaked tongue.

'Hmm, you say something?' He seemed to be waiting for some thing but his gold eyes told her that he was growing impatient and bored as a dark shadow fluttered down onto his finger.

'Whatever, I've got more important things to do, where would I find the head of this place?' Lenalee flinched. Was he after her brother? She held her tongue as the man noticed her hesitation and chuckled.

'Oh so you do know something?' he said but Lenalee still refused to answer and allowed her boiling rage take over her as she lashed out at the Noah. The Noah dodged her attacks with ease, ducking and weaving as she kicked away at him. She wasn't going to let the Noah lay one finger on her brother and that she swore it.

Lenalee was knocked back by a high sweeping kick belonging to the Noah and tumbled into the wall, her back slamming painfully against it. But she ignored the pain and lunged forward again.

….

_~Kanda~_

Through the noise of screams and shouts, Kanda was surprised he actually noticed the uneven labored breath of the Noah slung over his shoulder. Something was definitely wrong with the brat but unfortunately he wasn't a doctor, he shouldn't even care. But if the brat died then so would Misaki and he didn't want that… not like he would admit though.

He jumped over the fallen chandelier that was now a lump of twisted metal and shattered glass as brought down his sword on the akuma on the other side. Kanda flicked excess blood from his sword before summoning Ichigen, the creatures of the Netherworld.

The attack was relatively weak but it did manage to injure the nearby akuma that would most likely get in his way as he hurried towards the one place he swore that Komui would be… Hevlaska's chamber!

It would seem that luck wasn't on his side as he made a sharp turn and made for the stairs. The elevator would obviously be broken by now and Komui must have taken platform, so stairs were his only option. Kanda didn't mind though since he preferred to be on the move than standing still.

He kicked down the door where the stairs lay on the other side and started to descend, it wasn't an easy thing to do because of the speed he was going at and the sharp turns that made him have to use his hand to soften the impact. While he was doing this, he could tell the Noah's breathing had weakened greatly and it wouldn't be hard for him to stop breathing all together.

Kanda forgot to keep an ear out for other dangers and ended up stumbling down the next few flights of stairs as an akuma appeared in the stair well and gave chase. He hated running, but in the tight space he was in he had no choice but to continue his descent smashing the walls beside him just to slow it down.

When he reached the bottom finally, over five hundred and fifty so flights of stairs, Kanda made it to the bottom where Hevlaska's chambers were. But he didn't want to go further, not until that fucking akuma was dealt with as he waited impatiently in the larger space provided.

The akuma arrived shortly after and was in for a real shock when Kanda lunged forward and decapitated the monster before it had the chance to even defend itself. Satisfied, Kanda hurried to where he knew Komui was and low and behold the bastard was there.

Komui had a rather surprised and shocked expression when he saw Kanda panting heavily, blood soaking his uniform and the Noah slung, unconscious over his arm.

'Kanda, what on earth are you doing here?'

'Finding you, you bastard, how dare you dump me with babysitting duties!' Kanda yelled but then consciously remembered why he was here in the first place.

'Rouvelier, he's still after the brat and he won't stop even if this whole place falls down,' Kanda explained clutching his teeth tightly together to avoid yelling again. Komui was shocked but not as badly as before as if the head supervisor had already thought that that was going to happen.

'I knew he would try something like that that's why I left you there,' Kanda felt his face go red in the face with anger before he hesitated.

'Shit, I can't hear him breathe!'

'Who's not…?' Komui paused as Kanda placed the Noah on the ground; the child's face was extremely pale, ashen white but the faint rise and fall of his chest was evident enough that the kid was still alive.

'When did this started happening?'

'Ever since you left moron! It just got worse when the fucking bastard turned up,' Kanda explained though explanations were never his thing, he hated to repeat himself. Komui nodded in understanding but then before both of them could react, they were both flung back and away from the unconscious Noah.

'You know I hate having to be forceful, Komui,' a voice spoke up as Kanda shook his head to clear the long strands on his dark hair out of his face. For some reason the blow had loosened his tie and now he couldn't find it anywhere. Not like he was worried about that at the moment because he watched as Rouvelier bent over and picked the brat up from the ground.

'Rouvelier, you don't know what you're doing? If you take that child, the Noah will not hesitate in destroying everything we have struggled to keep alive,' Komui shouted at him but the stubborn bastard didn't even flinch as Kanda held mugen in front of him, threatening to dice the Inspector into unrecognizable pieces.

However, the presence of Link made things all the more difficult as Kanda gritted his teeth in fury. Man, was this bastard going to pay one day!

….

_~Tyki~_

To say that Tyki was amused would be an absolute lie because he was bored, very bored. The female exorcist, was maddened by anger, it was evident in her movements as she continually tried to gain a hit with her crystallized innocence that enveloped her lower legs.

Tyki ducked yet another kick and sank into the ground before coming up behind her and whacked the side of her face as hard as he could slamming her into an already made hole. He teetered with annoyance as he heard her tumble on the other side and went to investigate.

Now this was interesting, he had fling her at a stairwell that he would have easily missed as he watched the girl slowly get to her feet and he jumped down the flight of stairs with ease landing on the stairs in front of her.

However what surprised them was the condition of the stairs, it seemed like they were well damaged before they got there as it suddenly gave way under their weight. This didn't bother Tyki as he solidified his touch on air and stood there watching as the girl plummeted countless feet below. She did eventually manage to gain some sort of footing and jumped up towards him.

Tyki allowed himself to drop and greeted her halfway with an attack of his on, the explosion pushing them both further down the stairs. He managed to land on his feet and held up his arm to block a blow to the head by the exorcist before gripping her ankle again and flung her below him.

Her body bounced down several steps like that of a bouncing ball before coughing and heaving when she stopped. Tyki really knew he should be finding this head supervisor so he jumped down beside the struggling exorcist and gripped her around the neck before throwing her through the wall.

The next thing he heard was a cry…

'Lenalee!'

Tyki dropped from the hole he had just made and landed lightly on a bridge over hanging a deep seemingly bottomless pit. He could sense the innocence within this area; it was very strong like a whole hoard of them but instead of his Noah instincts kicking in. He saw that a vile looking man was holding on to a limp figure, Tyki almost choked in shock as he realized who it was.

'Raye!'

….

**Author's Note:**

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN! I've wanted to do that for a while now and I finally get to, yippee!**

**Oh and thank you for all your reviews, this story's now over 48 (I think?) And please continue reviewing! :)**


	23. A Memory Long Forgotten

Chapter Twenty-Three:

_A memory long forgotten…_

_She huddled in the corner, away from the blood and away from the gore that plastered across the room like a thick layer of paint. Her head and every inch of her body seared with white-hot pain, she had never experience such hell in her short life. _

_It had been moments before her father returned home from another binge session at the local tavern, her mother was at her wits, muttering seemingly nonsense as she went about preparing dinner. Her mother was once a quite attractive young woman who was now hunched over that gave the effect of an old crone, her hair was a tangling mess about her head. What head become of the bubbly personality and kind words that she could vaguely hear her mother say… it was all nothing to her now. _

_Her father was another matter, plough away in the fields from dawn till dusk and when things didn't went his way, he'd wonder down to the tavern and skull as many drinks as his body allowed him. So whenever he returned home, the strong aroma of alcohol followed. She would normally shrink away or do her best to hide from him during this period and even after because it was always in the mornings that he would wake to one of the worst headaches ever. _

_But right now… there was no cheery fire, no strange muttering from her mother or the abusive words and harsh hand of her father. Nothing but still silence, She sobbed loudly because she knew what had happened…_

_After her father returned home late that night, he was exceptionally violent that evening as he slammed the door open and stormed in like the thundering clouds that she was afraid of. _

'_Deborah, where the fuck are ya?' he shouted as her mother hurried into the room carrying a tray of food and water, simply bread and broth, the only thing she could ever be bothered to make. She was sitting in the corner watching her parents from the tops of her eyes as her head bent down over what she was doing. Her fingers twisting and turning the flowers she had gathered that afternoon._

_She was hoping to build a pretty flower wreath that might get her mother to see sense, and her father to stop his alcoholic obsession but her dreams were dashed when her father caught sight of what she was doing._

'_Fucking hell, don't bring shit here, what did me tell ya?' her father thundered as she shrunk away as her father came forward and picked up her half finished wreath and ripped it apart. She watched the petals and once vivid green stems fall from his hands as she shook with fear._

'_Now clean this up!' She did it as soon as his words left his mouth, she had no choice, if she didn't who knew what he was capable of… the thrashing she had received the other day still brought pain as she bent over and gathered the mess before throwing it into the fire. Her mother teetered and went on with her silent prattling as she washed the dishes _

'_Oi brat!' Her father never used her real name, not like she could remember what either of her parents called her as she hurried towards the sound of her father and found out that he was in her room… oh no!_

_She stood in the doorway with her mother behind her as her father stood up and clutched something else in his hands, it was small and feathery and twittering weakly._

'_First weeds and now this, what the fuck is this?'_

'_It's wing's broken,' she replied quietly as she only held her gave at the tiny bird that she had been nursing under her bed. The fury in her father's face grew before he wringed his hands._

'_Don't!' She pleaded as she ran forward trying to save the poor thing from its inevitable death but to no avail as the limp body dropped to the floor and a large hand swung across her face. She stumbled back and landed heavily on the floor._

'_Since when ya tell me what ta do?' he shouted as she instinctively covered her head with her hands as his metal-tipped boot kicked into her side causing her to cough violently. _

'_Please stop…'_

'_Tell me, WHEN?' _

'_Please stop it…' she continued to whimper, maybe she was turning into her mother, a crazed young woman who was once so bright and dazzling that the sun itself was envious. _

'_Huh?' Her father gave her once last rough kick that drove her into the corner of her room, her mother was standing off to the side, watching, not doing anything._

'_I said STOP IT!' She screamed at the top of her lungs and then she felt something like the sound of glass shattering and something lashed out at her father and mother. Blood was splattering everywhere, on the walls, floors and even the sheets of her bed._

_When it was all over, her body was still rippling with an unexplained pain, in particular her forehead as she ferociously scratched at it and made it bleed. She wanted it to stop, to end, anything!_

* * *

_Who knows when she managed to fall asleep but when she woke up the sight wasn't pleasant, the strong smell of blood hung heavily in the air as she slowly got to her feet and swayed a bit._

'… _Almost twenty years… that's a long time to wait to reawaken I suppose,' she muttered as she continued to stagger down the hall, bloody footprints were left behind as she went out the door and into the cool air of the morning. _

_She had a very strange dream last night, and it had seemed so real that she was afraid. Something was trying to find her and would likely kill her if found so she continued to wonder until she became frightfully lost. But she couldn't care less as she followed whatever opened up before her and soon night fell once more._

_Night, as cold as the bitter morning, nothing was merciful to her not even God. Suddenly something white and glowing flitted in and out of the trees, she had never seen it before nor did she have the faintest clue about what it was but curiosity burned strongly and she began to follow it deeper into the forest. _

_From there it led her down towards as small spring where a bubbling brook flowed from the trickling water sliding down the smooth grainy surface. As she approached the white thing slowed and began to hover lightly over the water as if beckoning her and that was when she realized it._

'_You're innocence?' she spoke up suspiciously as she eyed it as it hovered and drifted like a restless ghost. She in turn didn't say anything and just thought. Working with innocence? It wasn't a bad idea; she'd be using it for her own purpose that had finally dawned on her as her past memories slowly returned to her._

'_I want a deal! We'll cooperate until it is necessary for us to part and you'll remain unharmed until I found a safe place for you… I'm guessing you have other reasons but who cares,' the white thing hovered closer to the water and then it came closer to her, floating about like a feather caught in a gust of wind. She flinched as it came closer… did she know what she was doing?_

_Yes, she made herself believe, she wanted to survive… to her family, she didn't exist and maybe it should remain that way until the threat has passed. She held her left hand towards it as it reached out too, her fingers seemingly tracing through a thick fog._

_Suddenly she felt a rush of pain but held firm it was entering right through her, she could feel it as she bit back a scream..._

* * *

_When she next awoke, she was lying on the ground, her left arm, stiff and unmovable but the ripple pain was gone, the searing sensation burning her forehead was gone too… for now, she thought dully as she stood up and gazed that the scaly left hand of hers all red and flaky. She couldn't move it, for now but at least it was a start as she struggled to stay on her feet and continued onwards with nothing but determination by what she had done…_

….

_~Elena~_

'You do remember that pact I made with you, all those years ago,' she was staring once again at the floating white figure in front of her. But this time, Elena could clearly make out its Crown Clown form when it seemed no one else could. It stared at her with blank hollow eyes as if wanting patiently for her to continue.

'I want to make another one, my son… as I grow stronger, he grows weaker, the imbalance has severely affected his health and him being here isn't helping a fucking thing!'

She paused from saying anything else as it raised a hand to her like she had done all those years ago and she gladly accepted it, stepping forth into the brightness and finally learnt the last part of the lullaby…

_Please love this child,_

_And kiss the hand your holding_

….

**Author's Note:**

**And you all thought I was going to abandon Crown Clown… Hell no, it's still plays a very important road… and that's only the beginning! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four:

_~Komui~_

Unfortunately the situation had gotten from bad to worse, with a Noah here, it was certain that they would all get slaughtered just by the glare the Noah gave. To say he was unhappy was an understatement… he was furious and the Noah seemed more intent to kill them.

'Give him back!' the Noah demanded, ignoring everyone but Rouvelier who still held the child in his arms. The child seemed to whimper softly but there was nothing more… did the child suspect something?

'Rouvelier maybe it would be wise, the Order is at their mercy as we speak…' Komui tried to persuade the Inspector again but Rouvelier glared at him nastily.

'Hah, the Order can easily be rebuilt again, it is no problem,' Rouvelier snarled back making Komui flinch.

'Besides that, Kanda and Lenalee can take care of that Noah,' Rouvelier seemed to be ordering them but Komui thought that the man had finally gone insane! Lenalee was in no state to fight anymore and Kanda didn't look as if he would leave her side anytime soon.

Komui was about to make this known but the Noah suddenly attacked, passing by Komui in a wild gust of wind, heading instinctively for Rouvelier. But for some strange reason the Inspector was surprisingly fast, holding a knife to the unconscious child's throat. The movement caused the older Noah to halt in his tracks and growl seemingly pissed off by the turn of events.

'I wouldn't move if I were you,' Komui gritted his teeth; he couldn't do a bloody thing as Rouvelier ordered Link to bind the Noah while he still could.

'Now call off the attack,'

'Like I'd do that,' the Noah spat the Inspector in the face causing Rouvelier to wipe it off. His expression didn't seem happy as he kicked viciously out at the Noah who didn't seem to resist at all. Komui moved quickly away as the Noah fell to the ground harshly and stood up on his knees.

The head supervisor watched as Rouvelier eyed Kanda.

'Yuu Kanda, don't you want revenge on the Noah for Lenalee condition?' Komui almost protested as the definite pride that the samurai held flashed across his cobalt eyes. Kanda stood up and drew his sword as the Noah stood up and gazed evenly at what was coming his way.

Then suddenly, Kanda lunged towards the Noah, sword slashing as the Noah winced and surprisingly was able to move in his current position. Komui drew his eyes away from the fighting and turned to Rouvelier who was slowly retreating and went to stop him but then suddenly they heard a crash from above them and a golden orb and bird landed in front of Rouvelier's escape route.

Komui instantly recognized Timcampy and the bird that the child Noah had summoned. They didn't look at all pleased that the Inspector was holding onto the boy. Link stepped protectively in front of Rouvelier preparing to defend him if the things attack suddenly.

The supervisor swallowed dryly, things were definitely not good.

….

_~Tyki~_

'I wouldn't move if I were you,'

He couldn't do anything, if that bastard even made a nick in Raye's throat, he'd… but he couldn't, this man, whoever he was, was quite sly he had to admit. Tyki stopped his advance and stood there tensed but unable to do anything.

The vile man holding onto Raye's limp body was a monster if he could say the least, and he wished that that nun were here instead, he'd rather see that than him. Soon enough the blond man that he recognized as the one that had once supervised his lover, bind him with some sort of spell. It wasn't a strong spell like the Earl's but it was going to be a bother for him.

'Now call off the attack,' the man in front of him ordered but Tyki held his gaze and frowned.

'Like I'd do that,' he spat straight into the man's face, which wasn't what the man wanted as Tyki saw the man's leg come his way but he made no attempt to dodge it. If he did, who knows what would happen to Raye.

Tyki tumbled roughly on the ground but still managed to keep his balance as he leaned on his knees and continued to glare at him.

'Yuu Kanda, don't you want revenge on the Noah for Lenalee condition?'

Tyki gritted his teeth, the bastard was getting worse and worse, no wonder Elena didn't trust him and went ballistic when she first learnt that the Order had captured Raye. The man was indeed ruthless… Rouvelier… if he recalled correctly.

He stood up as the samurai drew his sword and came at him, Luckily for Tyki, the spell didn't effect his legs in any way and was able to quickly dodge the samurai's infuriated blows.

To be honest, it wasn't easy, there were several close calls as he leapt off the balcony and stood on the air.

'Fuck you, how can you be able to pull that off?' the exorcist cursed at him as Tyki snickered despite his situation and shrugged. Just as the samurai releases a wave of monstrous worms, a warm pair of arms wraps around him. This surprised Tyki as he glanced over his shoulder and meets the gentle gaze of silvery storm grey eyes.

'Elena?' She smiled at his confusion before glaring down at the people below, in particular, Rouvelier who was still holding Raye.

'You seem to be having trouble,' she said her voice deceptively gentle as Tyki laughed queasily.

'You can say that, shojo,' Elena nodded slowly but her eyes held a soft amusement as the spell around his arms fall off. Relieved, Tyki stretched out the crams in his arms and jumped back onto the platform with Elena beside him.

'Elena, how the fuck…?' Kanda's words were lost on his tongue, Tyki finally took a better glance at Elena, her long dark hair was once as white as winter's snow and the white cape flowed elegantly from her shoulders.

'Crown Clown eh? The Earl will want an explanation,'

'He'll understand, this isn't just for my sake…' a soft murmuring broke her off mid-sentence and Tyki followed her gaze to Raye… the boy was waking up.

….

_~Raye~_

He had no idea where he was or how he got there? The only thing clear to him was that the pair of arms holding him didn't belong to either his father or mother. It belonged to someone else, someone dangerous.

He felt something cold and thin like ice across his neck and when his eyes met that of the cruel man that had forced him to use his powers, he wanted to scream but the blade pressed down firmly against his neck causing him to choke slightly.

'Raye!' his gazed wondered as he met the silver eyes of a woman who seemed just like his mother but her hair was a pure white instead of blood red blending in with the white cloak that draped over her shoulders. But then something hit him; she seemed just like the white figure that had appeared in his dream.

Then behind her was the tall toned figure of his father, rage flashing in his golden eyes, seeing them both here was relieving but also worrying at the same time.

'Don't move, either of you,' the man holding him shouted as he heard a grizzle and a defiant squawk behind him… was Timcampy and his bird here too? Raye struggled but felt the blade pressed more against his throat.

'Rouvelier, don't do it!' the man in the white coat shouted standing a fair distance between them and his mother. He didn't know how far the man holding him would go as he desperately grabbed onto the blade. Rouvelier struggled against him, as he tried to free the blade from Raye's grasp. The man eventually resorted to wrenching the blood from Raye's hands sending blood scattering across the platform.

Raye whimpered as he felt the warm liquid ooze from the sliced flesh of his hands and the bird, the one he had given life to when it had died in its egg rushed forward knocking Rouvelier off his feet. The blonde man rushed to the crueler one's side as Raye felt the feathery wing of the bird wrap around him.

He watched as his mother took the opportunity to attack Rouvelier but was halted mid-way. Standing there between her and his assaulter was a nun in a short black modest dress and tall leather boots. The energy emanating from her gave Raye a bad feeling.

'So we finally meet Elena Walker, Chains of Destruction,' the nun said in a sly voice as his mother gritted her teeth and jumped back, chains of pure silver creating a barrier between them and the Order people.

'Tyki fall back,' Raye heard Elena whisper, seemingly trying to stop him from hearing it. He felt panic rise in his throat as he realized what his mother intended to do.

'Mum, don't do it!' Raye pleaded aloud as he tried to go over to her, to make her stop thinking of such a thing but his father grabbed him before he could.

_Then the boy went to sleep_

_And one or two embers alive in the ashes_

_Flared up into the shape of your beloved face_

Raye knew what his mother was doing as he glanced at his father but he was tight jawed and his eyes hidden from Raye's view. His father must have known that everything was hopeless as his mother continued singing.

_Thousands of dreams spread across the land_

_Stars like silver eyes twinkling in the night_

_You shining ones fell to earth_

_Even though the eons turn many prayers to dust_

'Mum… please don't…' Raye whimpered as his mother gazed over her shoulder at him.

_I will keep praying_

_Please love this child _

_And kiss the hand your holding_

The last thing Raye remembered was his mother's smile… apologetic smile…

….

**Author's Note: **

**Hope you liked it and please review… also look out for the AUTHOR'S NOTE I'll be posting soon OK! :)**


	25. Author's Note

**Hello dear readers!**

**MercenaryCrime checking in,**

**I suppose you're wondering what the hell is going on here and why I'm posting this but to be honest, I've decided to divide this story into a second part… don't worry, I'll still be posting chapters here but there will be a difference…**

**This will be part 2, which is set eight years after chapter 24**

**Main characters consist of Tyki, Raye, Misaki, Lenalee, Kanda and Komui with the occasional minor character if I deem it needed**

**Elena's status will remain unknown until a later time so she will not have a major part in this second bit… maybe towards the end she will, haven't really gotten that far yet…**

**Other than that, that'll be all I'll reveal to you so please look forward to Part Two: The Final ACT!**

**Signing out :)**


	26. Chapter 25: Part Two

Part 2:

Chapter Twenty-five:

_~Komui~_

He stared around his new office, it had been an agonizing eight years since they moved from their old headquarters they had been using for over a hundred years. Komui sighed and sipped at the coffee that his sister had given him just moments ago; to be honest she hadn't been the same because Misaki was still with the Noah, most likely now, dead.

'Chief?' came the voice of Reever, his most trusted scientist and friend. The blonde man came into the room carrying several files as Komui grizzled at the sight of them. He had barely finished the last load they had dumped on him.

'Is Lenalee alright?' Komui glanced up at him and sighed depressingly.

'Yes, I tried bringing the topic of Misaki but she won't hear of it,' Reever nodded before dumping the files on his desk and scratched the back of his neck with a loud yawn.

'Don't beat yourself over it, chief, Misaki was dear to us and also an accommodator…'

'That's it!' Komui slammed his fists on the table and hurried out of the room with Reever mumble about giving Komui his strange idea. The supervisor of course ignored him and continued down the corridor before reaching the elevator and journey down towards the basement where Hevlaska now resided.

'Hevlaska!' Komui called out as he walked onto the platform just as the luminous form of Hevlaska appeared before him. Her face dipped in acknowledgement to Komui's presence.

'What is it that I gain a visit from you Komui?' Hevlaska asked in a deep yet gentle voice. Komui swallowed nervously, there was a probability that what he was trying would definitely confirm that Misaki was dead.

'Misaki's innocence, can it still sense him,' Komui noticed Hevlaska pause before lifting a single piece of innocence into the air and studying it careful.

'… This is interesting…'

'What Hevlaska?' Komui asked but he couldn't help but fear the worse.

'Misaki, the innocence still deems him its accommodator?' Hevlaska sounded puzzled as she gently gave Komui the innocence.

'Then he's alive,'

'Maybe but we should keep this amongst ourselves…' Komui hovered on that thought for a bit, if there was still a chance than that was great but then…

….

_~Raye~_

He liked strolling around the Ark, it was one of the few places that were peaceful and allowed him to think clearly without being in the middle of one of Road or the Twin's games. Raye shuddered at that thought and wondered higher up the white Mediterranean town.

Tim sat in his curly black hair looking less lively than it usually was, and Raye couldn't blame him, Timcampy was his mother's golem and no one knew what had happened to her eight years ago.

Crimson, the bird that he had accidentally brought back to life, fluttered around his head, twittering this and that probably to try and cheer Raye up. Raye faked a smile but to be honest he wasn't fooling anybody.

After he had returned home grieving the loss of his mother, the Earl sternly lectured him that he shouldn't, under any circumstances use his powers again since it defied all logical reasoning, whatever that had meant. Raye winced as he recalled that but at least he could keep Crimson, which made up for the Earl's harshness.

'Oi, seaweed, what are you doing here… again?' Raye heard the bickered words above his head as he glanced up and frowned. A boy about his age was leaning on one of the balconies looking as bored as ever, his olive green fringe hanging in his eyes that shone a midnight blue. Just like Raye, the boy wasn't happy to see him either.

'I'm not a seaweed! You should at least be grateful that I saved your ass, Mi-sa-ki,' Raye taunted the boy above him though Misaki's glare made him want to run away from him. Misaki then flicked his head away when he knew Raye wasn't going to budge at all, grumbling unspeakable words out of Raye's earshot.

It was true when Raye had said that he saved Misaki from the murderous intentions of his family. They had all wanted to kill Misaki because the Order had yet again harmed another of their family members but through talking with the Earl it was decided that Misaki would prove useful in the future. Raye just didn't know what the Earl was thinking about when he had explained that to them.

'What do you want?'

'I was just minding my own business till you showed up,'

'You've been showing up frequently and it's pissing me off,' Misaki snarled pointing his finger angrily at Raye. Raye didn't bother looking at the boy's face and just stared at the bangle that was around Misaki's wrist.

It was his first restriction spell with the help of the Earl after Misaki almost escaped out of the Ark and to make sure he didn't do it again, Raye was asked by the Earl to create it.

'This is as much my home as it is yours,' Raye said finally getting the courage to stare Misaki in the eye. The boy laughed harshly and jumped over the railing of the balcony, he wore similar clothes like Raye, a dress shirt and shorts but instead wore a thick belt around his middle. He towered Raye by at least a good few inches, which just made Raye's mood worse.

'HOME? That's funny, it's prison for me, you fucking idiot,' Raye couldn't hide his hesitation this time as he quickly glanced away from Misaki as the boy stormed off.

Crimson squawked defiantly after Misaki but Raye stopped it from following and attacking the boy and turned the other way and continued his ascent to the tower in the middle of the Ark.

….

**Author's Note:**

**I'm afraid my chapters may be shorter this time round guys, sorry about that but I'm hoping to fill some gaps in later chapters! **

**Oh and please review! :)**


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six:

_~Tyki~_

Tyki sat at the table silently. Lulubell was in her cat form, perched on the Earl's lap, Devit and Jasdero were mucking around and agitating the reawakened Raasura with their petty taunts. Sheril, as usual was mooning over Road and then there was Maashiima, Maitora, Fiidora, Judah, Wisely and…

The only one not present was Raye, again. For some reason, Tyki couldn't convince his son to join the family dinners choosing to walk for hours in the Ark. The Earl didn't mind the least but Tyki was concerned. He knew it was about Elena, what else would put Raye in that kind of mood maybe that and the Misaki brat.

Tyki only sighed as the Earl gathered their attention and began to speak.

'I'm sure you know what I've come here to discuss to you… finally all our family have woken up and I'd say its almost time to close the curtain,' the Earl's words made everyone around him gleeful but he couldn't share that joy, if anything, he wanted to share it with Elena by his side.

'Oh chin up, Tyki, your drowning the atmosphere,' Devit teased him as he hurled a plate of mashed potato at Tyki but Tyki caught it and place it in front of him mumbling a 'thank you'.

'Hush now, children, we just need to make sure the Fourteenth and Fifteenth are ready then the coming of the Three Days of Darkness can begin,' the Noah did just as the Earl told them as they waited for more information.

'I've been secretly gathering my akuma around the area where the last showdown had taken place, it is also the place with the Order's main influence is…'

'So we're killing two birds with one stone, Earl? But we don't know where the Fourteenth is and the Fifteenth hasn't fully awakened,' Sheril intervened but the Earl looked at him coolly before addressing him directly.

'Do you oppose my logic?' Tyki wasn't stupid to take it as a simply question, the Earl seemed obviously offended and that can sometimes be dangerous.

'No my Lord, please continue,' Sheril replied hesitantly as the Twin's chuckled and Tyki rolled his eyes at his older brother.

'Good… the plan will start in a matter of days, please refrain from getting into trouble,' the Earl's voice made everyone in the room shudders as they quietly dismissed themselves and headed off to their respective destinations.

'Ah, Tyki-pon, may I speak with you for a minute,' Tyki groaned aloud at having the Earl still call him that.

'Yes, Lord Millennium?'

'Watch Raye, I'll be sending him on a brief mission, it's vital that you do not interfere but observe,' Tyki was puzzled by the Earl's request, hadn't he said that he didn't want anyone to muck around before?

'Why?'

But there was no reply as the Earl tapped his nose knowingly.

….

_~Misaki~ _

This was shit, the more he wondered, and the more it looked as if he wasn't going anywhere but in circles. That was only one of the reasons why he hated this place that and the constant appearance of a certain kid that made his already current life miserable.

_Then the boy fell asleep… and one or two embers blazed up into the shape of your beloved face…_

Misaki rolled his eyes and groaned as he leaned against the corner of the building he had reached. Seaweed was singing again!

'Shut the fuck up!' Misaki shouted into the air as the music stilled instantly.

'Nice vocabulary, jerk!' the voice came out of nowhere and made him almost jump in shock. Misaki started gazing about him because he recognized that voice already.

'Raye-dono, you shouldn't play with him like that, lero~' okay that voice he didn't know so well.

'Lero, stop being a wet blanket, I'm just playing besides he deserves it,' came Raye's reply out of thin air and Misaki started tapping his foot impatiently waiting for what was exactly going on.

Suddenly there was a crackle of electricity and a door appeared out of nowhere on the side of a building as Misaki eyed it cautiously.

'Stop staring and enter, dumb ass,' Misaki fumed and stormed across the door and slamming it behind him till he was in a room he slightly remembered… wait wasn't this where he met the woman with the dark red hair?

Towards the back of the room he spied the curly top of the boy that had called him a dumb ass. Hovering beside Raye was a pink umbrella with a jack-o-lantern at the top of it.

'He looks pissed, lero~,'

'I suppose you're right…' the boy teetered nervously as he scratched the cheek before relaxing ever so slightly.

'Hi again…'

'You stupid seaweed!' Misaki lunged across the room and pinned Raye against he mirror behind him as he glared right into the silver pools of the kid's eyes. The kid he held was scared he could see that but for what was what still baffled him the most.

The pink umbrella was throwing some sort of panic fit as it fluttered next to Misaki's head.

'Uh you might want to reconsider,' the boy was pointing to something behind him… something that was growling and bristling behind him. Misaki only needed one glance to confirm who it was; it was that pathetic monstrous bird of Raye's. He let the kid go bad still held his murderous gaze at the kid.

'If you were nicer, I might let you walk around somewhere else other than the Ark,' the boy didn't flinch this time but glared equally dangerous that surprised Misaki.

'What? This isn't some stupid joke?'

The kid shook his head and gestured for Misaki to follow him outside the room into the street where the large bird was waiting for them. Raye hopped onto its back as he glared at the both of them.

'I'm not going riding that bird,' Misaki spat.

'Well you can't use the doors here because of that,' the kid was annoyingly referencing the bangle around his wrist and Misaki hesitantly got on but he could swear that he wasn't going to enjoy this.

'Okay, Crimson, be…' The brat never finished as the bird launched itself into the sky where a portal appeared in the sky above them… okay Misaki was a little surprise by this as he clung onto the fucking bird.

….

**Author's note: **

**I wonder if you've noticed, but I'm trying to set everything up for the finale! So brace yourself because the ending is inevitably approaching…**

**Oh and please review! :)**


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

_~Lenalee~_

Komui still seemed the same, trying to get her to talk her feelings because 'she wasn't the only one suffering'… She hated it, it once didn't bother her that her brother could worry about her so but now it was clearly annoying because of how old she was.

'Excuse me, Miss Lenalee, but we have arrived,' a voice broke into her thoughts as she glanced up at the finder standing over her. Lenalee blinked and slowly stood up as they both hurried off the train and watched it slowly depart. She had forgotten about the mission her brother had sent her on.

'To clear your head,' her brother had said to her but she really couldn't help but think that this might be some routine check than an actual mission. Lenalee grizzled as the finder led the way into the small country town where Komui had said that there has been the strange appearance of a large bird like creature that circle over the town before disappearing.

Well that was all she could recall from her brief conversation with her brother, like usual he wasn't going to give all the details and that leaved her to find out through the document and the finder assigned to her.

'So when does this bird show up?' Lenalee asked as she pulled the document free from her pocket and looked over it once again. The finder walked next to her before glancing down at his watch.

'It should be soon, it always shows up around noon, one time it was in the late afternoon,' the finder seemed to be repeating what the papers in front of her were saying as Lenalee sighed and pushed some hair behind her ear.

'Well, let's get this over with,' Lenalee said as she stopped and gaze up at the clear blue sky, it was lovely with the warm sun rays beaming on her face before a dark shadow quickly disrupted her small distraction and squinted against the glare.

She could make out a dark shape that indeed looked like a bird as Lenalee quickly dropped her suitcase and activated her innocence, Dark Boots to allow her to give chase.

Lenalee took to the skies in hot pursuit of the flying bird, making out its feathery crown and large wingspan. This was a very large bird as it expertly zipped quickly away from her optical view and she darted behind not wanting to lose sight of the target.

Suddenly something fell from it, Lenalee was surprised as whatever it was missed her by a breath but Lenalee frowned… was that words?

'Nice to meet you,' that's what she thought she had heard as Lenalee dropped down like a stone but the bird seemed to have come back down from its high altitude and knocked her off balance.

Lenalee wheeled back in surprise and sped after them, she was deemed the fastest exorcist in the Order as she flew at the speed of sound and managed to knock the bird towards the ground, causing it to slam into one of the buildings.

She landed lightly on the ground and went rigid. Lenalee couldn't believe what she was seeing it was the same bird that had wrecked the training room eight years ago. The bird swayed on its talon feet and screeched defiantly in her face as Lenalee prepared herself for an attack.

'That… scared me a bit…' a voice echoed above her head as Lenalee's head snapped up and caught sight of a boy, about fourteen slowly floating down to the ground with the aid of a pink umbrella… an umbrella that looked strangely familiar.

'You're a Noah,'

'Good guess, I'm the…'

'Raye-dono, remember what you're here for, lero~' the umbrella seemed to fret as the boy gracefully landed on the ground.

'Fine! Lenalee, I'm going to give you some information so listen carefully, just north of here someone is being chased by a flock of akuma… being a good exorcist, won't you try and save them?' Lenalee froze as she remembered the silver eyes of the boy that they had held captive, he had grown from the last time she had saw him but it was his information that confused her.

'And why would I listened to you?'

'And why would I have been causing such a dilemma here just for one of you exorcists to show up,' the boy retorted dryly before mounting on the bird and took off disappearing as they rose into the light of the sun and Lenalee was forced to look away.

'Miss Lenalee?'

'Wait here,' Lenalee said sharply as she took off towards the north, she didn't know if it was a trap or not but she wasn't going to risk losing an innocent life because she didn't trust him.

….

~Kanda~

'Kanda!' Kanda annoyingly flinched as he glared at the person to disrupt his meditating, seeing Reever standing with the door wide open and his face seemingly plastered with relief.

'What do you want?' Kanda growled as Reever slightly flinched but was determined to say what he had come there to say.

'Come… to Komui's office… now,' Reever was panting hard but Kanda heard every word clearly and did as the scientist said wondering what the bastard wanted now, hoping it wouldn't be a stupid experiment or worse something to get out of work.

As he reached the door of the office he heard crying, and instantly recognized that it belonged to Lenalee as he rushed into the room expecting that something bad happened but it was the exact opposite.

A kid was standing before him, ragged long strands of green hair hung in his eyes of deep midnight blue. Lenalee was crying but with a relieved smile plastered on her face as she wrapped her arms around the boy nuzzling into his hair.

Kanda felt his mouth drop as he stagger in shock towards the boy.

'Hi… dad,' the boy said uneasily, he seemed just as baffled as everyone else in the room.

'Misaki… how…?'

….

**Author's Note:**

**Things may be explained in the next chapter, remember, I'm setting the scene here…**

**Please review :)**


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight:

_~Misaki~_

Misaki was surprised but also a little bit suspicious. Why did the Noah let him come back so easily? Well if you call almost getting killed by a level three easy then something was wrong…

He was glad that he was back around people he knew didn't want to kill him but his mother was being a little too clingy, enough that Komui was also doing it.

Ugh, why him?

'I need to breathe,' Misaki gasped in annoyance and wrestled away from their arms and stood back from them but he couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

'How did you get away?'

The smile dropped quickly as his eyes clouded in shadow. Misaki was confused there like they were.

'I don't know, but I do know the Earl's up to something, even that Raye kid warned me before he dropped me, I bet that bird had wanted to do that for a while,' Misaki grizzled the last part but those near him heard everything he said.

Komui was staring at him with a frown but didn't say whatever he wanted aloud and turned to the rest of the group.

'Now that Misaki's back, we need to know something… Misaki can you recall anything while you were there,'

'Sort of, to be honest I wasn't allowed anywhere but inside a huge Ark they use to travel across the world quickly… unfortunately I was caught trying to escape one time so this stupid bangle was attached to me,' Misaki winced when his mother tugged at his ear angrily before holding up the bangle for everyone to see, he had tried to threaten Raye to take it off but the boy refused.

'It's a strong spell, I don't even think I could remove it,' a gruff voice was heard from the corner as Cross stepped out of the shadows to take a closer look at the bangle.

'Hah, that one's not coming off anytime soon brat,' Misaki wished to hit the bastard but the General was holding his wrist tightly and he couldn't wriggle free.

'Maybe with innocence…?'

'Komui be reasonable, the only shit innocence can be used for is dark matter such as the Noah and akuma, spells such as this one are a completely different matter!' Komui flinched at the General's words as the man slumped down on the couch.

'But I wouldn't put it past that fat bastard to be one step ahead…'

'That's where you're wrong Cross, we know what the Earl plans to do next,'

'Speak of the devil,' Misaki heard Cross grumble as a devious looking man walked into the room, causing some people to shrink back in fear. He knew who the man was because no one could forget a face like that.

'Inspector Rouvelier, what a surprise,' Komui said sarcastically, which was the first time Misaki had ever heard his uncle sound so. Rouvelier smirked but said nothing more as he took his seat at Komui's desk with that evil grin of his.

'He is most likely to rescue his precious Fourteenth and that's where we have the upper hand, he doesn't know where…'

'If I recall correctly aren't there humans who actually work for the Earl, it wouldn't be hard for them to dig that dirt up then,' the glare Misaki received was enough to make his heart stop beating. What he said was true but the man's reaction was not a welcomed one.

'He's got a point, Rouvelier,' his father spoke up with Cross silently nodding in agreement a smirk was graced upon both their lips.

'Then please do tell how we can trust that the Misaki in front of us is real?' The challenge that Rouvelier made was greeted with hardcore scorn from every single person in the room.

'Simple, if this Misaki can't activate his own innocence then we'll know,' Komui said smoothly pulling a piece of innocence from the pocket of his coat and held it out to Misaki.

Misaki eyed the piece with pure delight; he had waited almost forever till he was able to wield his innocence. He clasped the piece and took a deep breath, willing the piece to activate.

It did, with a soft glowing delay before the light grew too bright to see anything. When it eventually faded, Misaki's hands curled around the coolness of something hard and smooth, there was a pair of them, one for each hand as he gazed down and smiled at the pair of swiftly curved daggers.

'Well there's your answer Rouvelier,' his mother spoke up the first time since the man had entered the room. Her head was held up with pride as her purple eyes glowed with happiness.

'Now, Rouvelier, please explained what exactly happened eight years ago and the whereabouts of the Fourteenth…'

….

_~Tyki~_

Tyki gazed from the top of the cliff as Raye came soaring down and jumped off the back of the giant bird.

'You did well, Raye, it's only a matter of time now,' Raye trotted over to him and kicked a chip over the side watching it fall from view.

'Yeah then we'll all be together again! Millennie said so, right Lero?' Tyki watched as the pink umbrella hovered nervously beside the boy.

'I guess so, lero~,'

'Leave him alone shounen, we better head back so that this three days of darkness can commence,' Tyki grumbled, he hadn't meant to be rude to his own son but he desperately wanted to know if Elena was okay and safe, if not, her tormentors will learn the true meaning of a 'painful death'!

….

**Author's Note**

**Good… good, this is working well, I was a bit worried for a second and now for at least one more chapter and the action begins! (I hope =_=) **

**Please review about anything, criticism, mistakes, misunderstanding… the last thing I want is confusing my readers and followers! :(**


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

_~Tyki~_

The halls were dark and silent as Tyki slipped through the wall and glanced around, wondering if he had taken the right turn. He shrugged; he actually didn't care since he was only scouring the place once over before they made their move.

It was easy for Tyki after all, with his ability to choose he could move about more freely almost similar to Elena, the Earl and Road. He quickly melted into a nearby statue as two man hunched over, shuffled past, their long robes swishing across the floor and the caps firmly covering what little hair remained on their heads.

Tyki rolled his eyes as he stepped out and sighed, he didn't like snooping around here, but he had to make sure that everything will be in place because the Earl never did like delays to his plans.

He backed against the wall as a small group of townspeople were being led into a large church and Tyki pulled the hood over his head and quickly slipped amongst them.

He mimicked their movements and easily fooled those watching them carefully as they were all shuffled into the aisles and stood waiting for a man in white robes and a tall bishop hat walked up to the altar.

Tyki smirked deviously, he found the perfect victim as he waited patiently for the right moment to act.

Soon, after several prayers to a God that Tyki had no faith to, the townspeople began filing towards the front to receive the blessed bread. As Tyki faced the bishop he surprised the man but revealing his face of shaded umber and the black stigmata glistening under the candlelight.

'Devil…!' the man gaped but couldn't say anything else as Tyki plunged his hands into the chest of the man and pulled his heart out still pulsing. He grinned and held the still beating heart as the bishop's body fell to the ground, holding it before him.

'A message from the Millennium Earl; the three days of darkness is upon you, judgment shall be served on the most holy day!' His words rang through the entire church as the holy men and townspeople cowered away from him as Tyki squeezed the heart, letting the warm blood ooze over his hand and onto the floor.

'Make sure it reaches all the right ears…' Tyki dropped the heart and turned on his heel to disappear into the wall behind him.

….

_~Komui~_

Komui sat there pale as anything as the words replayed in his head. The phone was still held to his ear despite the person having hung up long ago. Lenalee entered the room, as her usual cheerful face but it quickly turned to a frowned as she read the head supervisor's expression.

'Brother…?'

'Head Supervisor!' the door was flung off its hinges as an enraged nun charged into the room, Komui blinked and placed the phone down and gazed at her. She hadn't changed a bit in the last eight years, still wearing her short yet modest nun uniform but the look in her eyes was murderous and Komui noted not to agitate her easily.

'Can I help us Sister Mary?'

'The Noah have made a move and a rather big one, I'm sure you've heard of it,' Komui noticed Lenalee glancing between the two of them still not getting any idea of what the two were talking about.

'The head Bishop in Italy was murdered in cold blood by a Noah… in front of an entire audience… gather the exorcists, I'll explain the rest then,' He watched Lenalee nod and hurry quickly out of the room, Mary tapped her foot impatiently but her impatient didn't seemed to point to him.

'The Earl has made his move too sudden, he doesn't have his whole family,' she spat as Komui cringed, could a nun ever be this frightening.

'So he actually plans on initiating the three days of darkness,'

'Yes, Rouvelier isn't happy about this, he keeps ranting on in my bloody ear, I swear I'll…' Komui widened his eyes as Sister Mary paused and took a deep breath before regaining her composure.

'Pope's direct orders… since this incident the exorcists are to be moved to the holy capital of the church because it is likely that the Earl…' Sister Mary stopped as the exorcists filed in the Generals and the exorcists as Komui dismissed the nun with the wave of his hand so that he could address the exorcists privately.

He knew deep down, they were not going to like the news.

'As of today, you are to take direct orders from the Vatican themselves, I don't want to hear any complaints because I have no authority to defy this as much as you do,' he watched the exorcists glance nervously at each. Maybe some of them were thinking that it would be the last time that they'll see each other again as Komui suddenly decided to change the atmosphere.

'But who wants to worry about that now, we should celebrate and have a good time before the bloody business begins,' Komui said as the exorcists perked up at that and they all headed towards the cafeteria. The head supervisor stayed back for a bit to let the whole Order to know about the party but didn't give any specific reason for it.

He just wanted them to have a good time before the hardships that would inevitably confront them come.

….

**Author's Note:**

**Ah… sorry to anyone religious, I didn't mean to kill a bishop but I thought it would be pretty effective **

**Please R&R! :)**


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty:

_~Misaki~_

He gazed around the room; all the exorcists and Generals had gathered adorning their uniforms with solemn faces. Misaki couldn't blame them from feeling this way since the final battle had finally arrived and there was no going back.

Last night was a blast, forgetting about the great burden he and the others had been given, his uncle had been right to do so. But then it was a bad idea because it meant that it was going to be harder to let people go.

Beside him, his mother stood her hand entwined in his father's. As usual, the usual scowl was present but it was for a different reason from what Misaki could tell.

Komui was there to farewell them but to be honest there were no words to say to them and Misaki was glad for that. Those words such as 'have a safe trip,' and 'see you soon,' they were too painful to say.

What if they failed? There would be no one to greet them because everyone would finally die because of the Earl's desire. Misaki never understood the Noah even if he was held captive for eight years.

They had claimed that they were human but why would they harm their own kind?

'_**We say we're human for a good reason,' **_

Misaki blinked as he recalled one time with that Raye kid.

_Misaki remembered sitting on the edge of the water, dangling his feet into the cool liquid. _

'_Hah, don't kid me, you're nothing but monsters,' Misaki grunted with amusement._

'_Then wouldn't that make you a monster too?' those words that came were… sad? Misaki turned to face the Noah kid who was leaning against the pillar seemingly trying to mind his own business. _

'_Nice try, seaweed, we're not like that, we don't kill innocent people,'_

'_How'd you know they are innocent?'_

_Misaki flinched, the Noah kid made a very good point. _

'_Because!' Misaki kicked viciously across the top of the water sending a spray away from him. The boy just snickered at him._

'_You know the story in the bible's true, about Noah being the ancestor of every human we meet?' _

_He glared at the boy who was still snickering smugly at Misaki's clear confusion. Raye wasn't making any sort of sense at all as the boy stepped closer towards him._

'_You and I aren't very different, we share the same ancestor…'_

'_Don't fuck with me!'_

'… _You humans were descended from us, the first generation of the Noah family, we cannot be destroyed because another human will awaken to replace a deceased member,' _

_Misaki had had enough of the kid talking to him like that, filling his head with meaningless trivia that he couldn't give a shit about. Clasping his fingers around a nearby stone, he hurled it at the Noah and was surprised when the kid made no move to dodge it. _

_The stone knocked violently against Raye's forehead with a sickening thud and blood began to trail down from the cut on his forehead. _

'_We bleed as you do… we feel emotions such as sorrow and hate… and you still think that we are monsters!' Misaki slipped into the water as he tried to retreat from the boy's sudden outburst and was completely drenched. _

'_Ugh,'_

Misaki shivered as he remembered that he was almost beheaded because of that incident and a very observant Komui noted his reaction. But his uncle said nothing about it, which didn't bother him as they finally left towards their destination…

….

_~Raye~_

He gazed over the empty square from the feathery back of Crimson. Road hovered beside him using Lero as some sort of broomstick.

'I can't wait till the streets are washed with the bright red colour of blood, it'll be like staring at a large tray of red candy,' Raye shivered at Road's fantasy and didn't say anything.

He couldn't wait to finally be reunited with his mother and Raye desperately wanted to now but the Earl warned him to be patient so he'll impatiently wait till the moment the exorcists arrive and then everything the Earl had planned will finally begin.

Road chuckled beside him as he blinked out of his thoughts.

'What?'

'They won't be long so let's go back, it's boring here till tomorrow evening,'

Raye rolled his eyes and followed Road through one of her heart shaped doors.

….

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about another short chapter, hopefully the next one will be longer… I hope…**

**So please review… I want to know if I'm still keeping you entertained and… understand everything up till now because if you don't I can always explain… except for the ending of the story of course! :)**


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One:

_~Kanda~_

People were flocking by the hundreds just to come and receive the blessing of some holy person who spent most of his time hidden from public view. Kanda almost found it sickening, no wonder he didn't believe in such stupid things!

To be honest, no higher being had more influence than a mere thief. Kanda hissed and brushed his fringe out of his face just to let it fall all over his face again. He was leaning against a pillar on the east end of St Peter's Square, one of the most holy places belonging to the church and most likely the target of the Noah family.

He could see Marie through the crowd of people, several metres away from him, Kanda could barely see the man's face, his eyes seeing nothing but his expression was stretched into deep concentration. Kanda rolled his eyes and grumbled.

Misaki and Lenalee were stationed on the west side with Krory, Bookman and Miranda. Noise, Choaji and that pathetic rabbit were stuck on the east side as him. The Generals had been placed close to his Holiness because of their status, those bastards; Kanda was just as good as they were.

'Kanda… how's your end?' a voice cracked from his golem that was hovering beside his head.

'Che, can't really say much except it's fucking crowded,' Kanda muttered back.

'Kanda! You are aware that everyone can here that!' He rolled his eyes as Lenalee snapped at him through the golem; Kanda could almost imagine the look of her face, which could be just as scary as an insane Komui.

'Whatever, what about yours?'

'Nothing that I can see, I can't even smell any akuma,' Kanda picked up Krory's voice and straightened himself out.

'Heh, the cowards will show up, remember, the fat bastard likes flashy entrances,'

'General Cross!'

'Mum, leave them alone, I don't mind at all,' Kanda snickered as he heard Misaki moan aloud through Lenalee's protest.

'You have no say in this Misaki!' Misaki didn't reply after that and Kanda probably guessed he didn't want everyone here Lenalee give one of her lectures across a wireless golem.

'Just keep your eyes peeled,' that was Tiedoll as usually using his relaxed melodramatic voice that Kanda had grown to despise greatly.

'Everyone, the frequencies in the air have changed…' Marie's voice intruded before another voice, strong yet crackled with age echoed about the square.

'Dear brothers and sisters, we are gathered to acknowledge all that is good and holy in God's name…'

Kanda grumbled and looked away from the distant white figure standing on the balcony, far from the townspeople who had bothered to brave the cold just to see him. He didn't like this, something was off and it mostly came from the people in the crowd.

It was annoying how they looked up at some strange with so much awe and admiration but Kanda wasn't jealous just clearly pissed that they had to be here for such an event.

Suddenly a violent gust of wind whipped around the crowd causing everyone to bicker as they braced themselves against the chills the gust had brought. Kanda squinted but then saw some people standing amongst the angelic statues surrounding the entire square.

Noah!

'Greeting pathetic followers of a false God,' Kanda stepped out of his position and gazed at the grinning figure behind the holy man. He couldn't help but growl… how did he get by?

'Earl!' Kanda hissed as he quickly drew his sword as the Earl chuckled darkly as his dark broadsword pierced the chest of the old man and let the body drop from the balcony. The people around him were silent before screams of terror echoed around him as the crowd began to panic and run for their lives.

'Aw, and the party's only started,' came a childish voice behind Kanda as he whipped around and saw a young girl standing amongst the rushing crowd. Her umber skin and stigmata gave her away.

'Road…'

'Heh, I'm glad you remembered me, Yuu Kanda,' the Noah snickered at him as a tall man joined her, his long hair trailing down his back and dressed in white clothing.

'Let the three days of darkness commence,' the Earl's wild crackle was just as loud as the thunder that droned on above their heads.

'Impossible, you can't start the three days of darkness,' Kanda snapped

'Of course we couldn't but you helped with that, remember the Fourteenth, because of you, she accidentally initiated the beginning of the end,' The Earl explained as Kanda spotted his fellow exorcists and more Noah appearing along with a large flock of akuma.

'What are you talking about?' Lenalee shouted over the clash of lightning.

'The Black Order still haven't learnt to keep their noses out of things they don't understand and you're suffering the consequence of your choice.'

….

_~Misaki~ _

The Earl stood high and mighty on the balcony that the holy man had once stood, his large broadsword did not look inviting as Misaki took a nervous gulp. The Millennium Earl was serious but what did he mean by them beginning the three days of darkness.

From above them, he noticed many more of the Noah family appearing; their sadistic grins told Misaki that they clearly meant business as he drew his daggers from his belt.

Then before he knew it, the final showdown between innocence and dark matter had begun.

He stepped back as an akuma appeared before him, and tried to slice him apart using the blade-like fingers. But Misaki dodged them easily as the daggers twirled around him like a dancer and carved the akuma in two before quickly moving on to the next one.

It was like an onslaught that just kept coming, nothing seemed to slow the akuma down as Misaki felt his back press against a fellow exorcist. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Krory struggling to overpower the level three and decided to help him out by jumping above the akuma and dicing its upper body.

'Thanks, Misaki but I have a feeling this isn't the main aim,' Misaki frowned but Krory disappeared before he could say more before a flash of feathers caught his eye and he stared off just in time to see someone sneaking past the Generals and into the Church.

His confusion made him lower his guard and he almost had his sides split open as he quickly dealt with the akuma and gave chase. What was the Noah planning? As Misaki dashed down the corridor, hearing his boots hitting the marble flooring just before he saw a figure of white dash past a corner.

Misaki skidded and turned around to keep up his pursuit just so that he doesn't lose them easily because that would be catastrophic. Soon enough he caught up with the figure and recognized the unruly dark hair of a particular boy his age.

'Seaweed! What are you doing?'

Raye turned around just as he was about to advance upon a single large set of double doors. The monstrous bird standing between Misaki and the Noah, hissing into his face but Misaki didn't feel as threatened this time since he finally had his innocence in hand.

'Raye! And I'm here for a good reason!' the Noah shouted back as he pressed the palm of his hand against the door.

'Misaki, stop him!' Misaki jumped at the sound of his name as he turned to see Rouvelier running towards him followed by at least a dozen Crows. What was he doing here?

Raye jumped back with the help of his feathery companion as they avoided spells sent their way and landed a good distance from the door.

'I knew the Earl had something like this planned, so we were prepared for the unexpected,' Raye was glaring at them as Misaki looked slightly bewildered by what had just happened.

'You only brought this on yourself,' Raye spat back and raised his arms above his head. At that moment the ground underneath their feet shook and Misaki stumbled back just in time to avoid something shot out of the ground and started to destroy the interior.

It took a while for him to figure out that those things were in fact plants as they draped everywhere and Misaki was forced to cut his way through. The plants were stubborn and continued to block him as he slowly made his way towards the retreating form of Raye.

….

_~Raye~_

Raye wasn't stupid, he knew that that man was going to try to stop him, he just didn't know when or how? But he really didn't have time to worry about him and those guys in red, he had to find his mother and quickly.

He could feel her presence somewhere in this building but knowing where that was, was difficult indeed. Rouvelier and Misaki showing up not only complicated things but it also told him he was heading in the right direction.

Instinctively, he somersaulted back and faced Misaki who didn't seem as distracted as Rouvelier was and that slightly annoyed him.

'Go away,' Raye demanded as Crimson hovered beside his head in his miniature form. Misaki stopped, he was breathing heavily but his deep blue eyes told him that he had yet to give up.

'And let you do what? Fuck, no way I'll let you do as you please!' Misaki shouted back at him drawing two wicked looking daggers from his belt. Raye could sense the innocence pulsing from them, so he was able to bind with his innocence?

Raye shook his head, why was he thinking that?

'Crimson, slow him down for me,' Raye ordered the bird as it became gigantic and screeched in the exorcist's face. He quickly turned on his foot and continued on as fighting broke out behind him. Raye didn't want to have to do that but if he was going to rescue his mother, than so be it.

'I'm sorry Crimson…' Raye sobbed under his breath as he skidded and pushed open the next set of double doors and saw more men in red advancing towards him. Raye frowned as he focused his power and summoned a large restraint spell he had learned from the Earl.

Luckily it was effective because it quickly ensnarled and disabled the men as he quickly passed them before he realized that he would have to undo some strong magic to get to where he wanted.

Raye felt hopeful, knowing how tight the security was here that would mean his mother wouldn't be that far now. He dodged more spells and barely managed to escape one of them as he finally saw another pair of doors dawning in front of him.

These had to be the last one, Raye couldn't help but think but soon his entire being shuddered with unease. He didn't like this feeling one bit as he halted and stared at the figure standing before the door.

….

**Author's Note:**

**UGH! This was a killer chapter to write… man that took for ever that I was beginning to worry that I would never get it out but now it is. **

**~Sighs with relief~**

**Anyway please send in reviews because I don't know if I'm on the right track and keeping you guys engaged… please… pretty please! T_T**


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two:

_~Raye~_

Raye gritted his teeth and curled his hand into a tight fist, before him stood that one single person who had taken one of his precious people away from him. He had never forgiven them for that and seething anger raged in his heart.

The nun was smirking evilly towards him, her hands firmly gripping two long narrow swords as if preparing to lunge at him if he made his way any closer to the door.

Her skirt rustled as she moved towards him in a long slow stride as if taking her time to come up to him. Raye stepped back cautiously, he couldn't trust her that she wouldn't try something low, Apocryphos, according to the Earl were unpredictable.

'Fancy using the battle outside as a distraction… I expect nothing less of the Earl of the Millennium,' she was snickering, taunting the Earl as if he was a readable book but Raye knew he wasn't because she didn't even know half the reason why he was here.

'True…' Raye said levelly but his rage was evident in his voice, 'Lord Millennium knows exactly what he plans and you can't stop him.'

The nun snorted with laughter, clearly amused by his certainty. She raised one of her swords and looked to point it at his chest. He could feel the blade lining up with his savagely beating heart. Raye had no idea what was going on or what she was planning but he had to get to his mother and if passing her was to complete his mission then he must do it.

'Oh, so you're going to fight me?' the nun looked very amused as he took on a fighting stance, readying himself for what would obviously happen next.

She began to laugh, an unpleasant one that would rack one's body with convulsions as he watched her lean on her knees.

'Let it be then! I'll enjoy destroying you once more,' Raye hesitated as she came at him.

What was she talking about?

But Raye had no time to dawdle as she swung her swords like a spinning top and he was forced to retreat several metres away from her but the nun kept coming. He swerved the next attack but was still nicked on the cheek. The blood trickled from the wound as he wiped it away on the back of his hand before summoning a defensive shield.

A smoky explosion resulted from the clash and Raye darted by the nun to her irritation and made for the door.

'Oh no you don't!' she cried out as Raye turned around only to be pushed back by the force of the sword she had thrown his way. He winced as his body slammed against the wall. The blade pinning his shoulder there and his body pulsed with the pain that innocence brought to the Noah within him.

'Oi nun, he's mine,' a voice called from the other end of the corridor as Raye and the nun turned and stared at the approaching figure of Misaki.

'Sorry but he's my prey,' the nun said sternly as Raye began to slowly pull the sword out of his shoulder. Misaki had proven useful in providing a perfect distraction so Raye could get where he wanted to go.

'Well I need to get him back! So move aside!'

'You'll do as you're told exorcist!' Raye winced as the tip of the blade was pulled from his skin and he threw the sword at his feet, his right as completely useless now, hanging limply by his side as he hurried away.

'Argh, he's getting away,' Misaki called out as Raye heard them both give chase. He knew he wasn't going to make it, so he called to her, pleaded for her to respond as he began to feel his head spin because of the blood loss.

….

_**Elena hovered by the window rocking the crib next to her. Gazing out the window, she could see the flourishing garden outside, practically glowing in the morning light. It had taken a while but the baby finally fell asleep after another sleepless night but it didn't bother her, it distracted her greatly from those haunting nightmares from the previous year.**_

'_**Elena,' Elena turned as the door to her room swung open and a familiar figure walked across the room to kneel beside the chair she sat in. **_

'_**Welcome home Tyki,' she said softly as he graced her forehead with a light kiss, his dark eyes held a slight hint of guilt. **_

'_**I should have been there,' Tyki murmured ruefully as Elena chuckled at him and cradled his face in her hands. **_

'_**I do not blame you, besides the birthing went smoothly,' she gazed lovingly at the child fast asleep in the crib. **_

'_**Isn't he beautiful?' Tyki followed her gaze and a smile of pride stretched his mouth as he stared at the small being curled in the white blankets. The child's hair was black and curled around their head. The eyes tightly shut, sported long lashes. Elena reached out and clasped Tyki's hesitant hand and made his finger brush against the tightly curled fist of the child. **_

'_**He's so small,' Tyki smiled gently as the tiny fingers curled around his own. **_

'_**What's his name?'**_

'_**Raye,' Elena replied and Tyki gazed at her slightly confused.**_

'_**Why Raye?' Unfortunately it seemed his question upset his child and Raye began to wail. Elena laughed sweetly at Tyki's confusion and picked up the child, cradling him close to her chest. **_

'_**Because… he's my ray of hope…'**_

….

_~Misaki~_

Misaki winced as the ground rumbled underneath his very feet. Even the nun stopped in surprise as the building looked like it would collapse at any moment. Raye had collapsed on the floor but he was very much conscious probably his injury was ailing him enough to do so.

'What's going on?'

'Shit,' Misaki blinked, he'd never thought he'd ever hear a holy person swear in his life. The nun's teeth with grinding tightly against each other as he waited for her to explain.

'She's waking up the Fourteenth is waking up! He must have called to her… Damnit, I underestimated their bond…' Misaki didn't understand what the nun had just said but he knew one thing clearly, they were in deep shit.

Suddenly chains erupted from the ground below, smashing everything around to pieces. Misaki instinctively grabbed one as the nun grabbed another and they were flung through the roofing of the building. He could make out Raye being thrown into the air only to be caught by that pesky bird he had managed to bypass.

He could see the battle going on below him. His father was engaged closely with a Noah with a double bladed sword and his mother was striking down on a level four somewhere on the other side of the square.

'Mum!' Misaki called out and luckily she heard him or else he would have plummeted to his death. The nun landed on the part of the roof that had yet to be destroyed a white-cloaked figure emerged from the billowing smoke and towering red flames.

The Noah paused and retreated to the figures side as the exorcists regrouped around him and Lenalee. Misaki watched as the cloak disappeared and the slender form of a woman stood amongst the Noah, ashen skin and the seven stigmata etched into her forehead. Her hair was cropped short and glowed an ethereal white against the light of the bright moon.

'Elena…' he heard his mother whisper under her breath as the Noah, all fifteen of them, gazed at them, the exorcists. Misaki swallowed nervously, the real battle was about to begin.

….

_~Tyki~_

His heart leapt with joy as he saw her emerge from the rubble, just like the girl he had known so long ago, her hair was white yet curling above her shoulders. The Order was going to regret ever touching his love as he rushed to her side and embraced her.

'Tyki…' Elena murmured as she buried her face into his chest and he continued to stroke her head in an effort to comfort her.

'It's okay, you're safe and with us again,' Tyki murmured back to her as the other Noah gathered around them, relieved to know that the Fourteenth was very much alive and kicking.

'Mum!' Raye staggered up to her and wrapped his good arm around her in a half hug just as the Earl came up beside them his face beaming with happiness before it downcast and he began to glare at the exorcists.

Tyki was with him and none of the other Noah protested against it, the war was finally going to get serious.

….

**Author's Note:**

**Finally got these finished, hoped you like it and please REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three:

_~Elena~_

She heard him calling her through the blackness, it her moment of darkness he truly did become her ray of hope. Her hands were bond above her head with spells and chains, heavy chains that tangled around her body making her every move a stressful experience.

It got to the point where Elena decided to ignore everything, everyone who tried to interrogate her. She glared, cursed and even spat into Rouvelier face because of her hatred of him but that was all she could do or was that wanted to do?

Instead she had waited patiently, she knew the Earl wouldn't abandon her then and now wasn't an option either. She was after all the crucial actor in his play; he needed her, as the Fourteenth to perform a certain role that only she could do.

Elena wept with joy as she finally answered the call she had longed for so long, she didn't care about the time that had past. All that mattered was that she had Raye in her arms, if not safe and at ease with her comforting strokes only a mother could give.

The happiness of the reunion was short lived as she sensed the enragement of her family build as they stared at the exorcists standing a good distance from them. The square was almost destroyed but she didn't care. Elena's eyes did not move from a specific person in that group.

Adorned in her holy uniform, Elena knew that she would be the toughest opponent yet. The exorcists were nothing compared to her like the Apocryphos she was, Sister Mary wasn't one to go down easily.

(**Ugh, I feel like I'm repeating myself =_= ' … Anyway, carrying on…**)

'The finally curtain rises, let the act begin,' She heard the Earl utter aloud so that even the exorcists heard him. They responded by activating their innocence just as the large flocks of akuma rose from the ground.

'We won't let you win,' Elena closed her eyes sorrowfully as her ex-friend shouted such words. They didn't understand what had happened 7000 years ago and it wasn't the time to tell them, as her family broke away and clashed against the exorcists.

She let her arms drop from around Raye as he hurried to a large bird and mounted it before taking off towards the sky thick with akuma. Elena eased the nerves in her heart before activating her innocence but it didn't feel like innocence any more nor did it have the dense heaviness of dark matter.

It was something else completely as she quickly lunged towards the Sister wielding twin swords.

It was finally time to start the final round…

….

_~Lenalee~_

She grimaced as the Noah swept towards them like a great wave. Never had she felt this kind of energy before and she knew she and her comrades were in for one hell of a fight as she soared into the sky.

Her Dark Boots made contact with several akuma, causing them to explode but even that wasn't enough to dwindle the number of akuma present. Lenalee flipped back as a level four swiped passed and belted it with a mass of wind whipped up by a swift kick of her legs.

Lenalee only took a second to glance down to see that Lavi and Misaki were working together to take on one of the Noah, with an air of cockiness around him while Kanda dealt with a hulking giant.

In her distraction, Lenalee forgot to pay attention and narrowly avoided getting shot by an akuma bullet. Spinning out of control for a brief period, Lenalee regained her balance and momentum before crashing into a dozen more akuma and clashing with a familiar face she had seen seven years ago back at headquarters.

'Tyki,' Lenalee hissed as the Noah raised an eyebrow in interest for having her remember who he was as he pushed her back and stood on thin air as if it were solid ground.

She swung her foot at him but he ducked and tried to attack from below her. Lenalee dodged just in time and flew higher to release a barrage of wind barreling towards him. Tyki didn't move as a level four came to his aid and blocked it with some difficulty before dismissing the akuma and lunging towards her.

….

_~Kanda~_

That bloody bastard had come back, it was the first thing he saw before he had to dodge in urgency just to avoid the smashing fist exploding the ground where Kanda had once stood.

'I thought you were fucking dead!' Kanda spat as he held mugen out before him ready for the next strike that came his way. The Noah snickered and looked at him like some lunatic.

'I said that it was impossible, I'm immortal!' Kanda recoiled as dozens of lightning rained down towards him. Kanda moved amongst the sparks, making his way quickly towards the Noah with the intention of striking him down once more.

The Noah's thick arms swung across trying to push Kanda away as if he were a fly but Kanda jumped above it and brought his katana down only to be prevented from slicing the Noah in half by that ridiculously hard gold armor.

'Damnit!' Kanda hissed through his teeth as the Noah stood before him unfazed by the attack. Then with a snap of his neck, the Noah sent strikes of lightning towards him.

Kanda braced himself and did his best to dodge most of them but the ones he couldn't dodge in time unfortunately electrocuted him. He staggered over and used his innocence as support as he glared at the supposedly dead Noah accusingly.

'Heheh, it's not going to end like it did last time, seven years ago… you cannot defeat the Noah of Wrath!' The Noah shouted hurling a large bolt of lightning Kanda remembered was particularly nasty and took him a while to heal.

He evaded quickly and darted towards the enemy, sword flashing a light blue colour and aimed at the spherical orbs above the Noah's head. They exploded much to the Noah's surprise and Kanda ignorance and backed off quickly before he was hit with any type of discharge that could prove lethal.

….

_~Misaki~_

With the help of Lavi, Misaki was able to gain some solid ground against the Noah he was fighting. Their opponent was sly and seemed to be using some kind of ability that seemed to melt away any type of matter it touched with the exception of innocence.

'Hmm, you're pretty good since you haven't been synched with your innocence for very long,' the Noah commented, jumping back as Lavi tried to swipe him with his hammer. Misaki just gritted his teeth, he knew this Noah, and his name was Fiidora or something and a very dangerous person to be left with.

It was one of those rare times that Raye had protected him from the other Noah, not like appreciated it. But this one particular Noah was extremely nasty, experiencing his power first hand.

Misaki stepped back as the Noah jumped above them and came down bringing forth a gravity pushing force that would have squashed the both of them if they had stayed where they stood.

'Shit, this guy's hard,' Lavi winced as he against his headband that was beginning to slip off his head. Lavi wasn't in the best of shapes, having an open head wound weeping an unstoppable flow of blood down the left side of his face.

Misaki was slightly worried that Lavi would soon suffer from the lack of blood but in his distraction the Noah was already upon him. Startled, Misaki twisted the hilt of his dagger and drove it into the side while bringing the blade of the other in an attempt to do some serious damage.

He wasn't successful though, having only nicked Fiidora as the Noah jumped back slightly irritated by his own foolish mistake. Misaki smirked and drew his daggers in front of him ready for the next attack until he suddenly felt his body become heavy.

For some odd reason he felt that something was interfering with his ability to move, Misaki's first guess was that it was an ability of one of the akuma but their numbers were finally starting to decrease, showing at least over half had been destroyed but he didn't know how many were left.

Noticing both of their hesitations, Fiidora came at them grasping Misaki's wrist and jerked him around as if to dislocate his shoulder. Misaki struggled against the strength of the Noah and the heaviness dragging his body down.

This wasn't normal till he remembered that Raye had some sort of magical capabilities and this was probably his work. Misaki slashed his free hand at the Noah causing Fiidora to let go of him.

Misaki then used this opportunity to seek out the damned bird flying somewhere in the throng of akuma. He would only get one shot so he had to make this count.

….

_~Raye~_

He couldn't do much, not until the right time… but what did that mean? Raye may be fourteen but he was never one for riddles. They annoyed him and that gave him nothing to do but command the movements of the akuma to stop their numbers dwindling quicker than need be.

Riding upon Crimson and watching his family be able to be some use was irritating, he wanted to help them and the Earl too. But he couldn't do anything but order the akuma around, which wasn't as fun but was still entertaining.

Suddenly, the corner of Raye's eyes caught a silver glint and he turned to look at it but realized too late of what it actually was. He raised his hand though, the sliver blade burying itself right through but that wasn't what shocked him. The momentum that it came at him was strong and it basically knocked him off Crimson's back.

His feathery companion cried harshly as he plummeted towards the ground before curling into a ball and crashing into the sorry state of the once grand square.

'Ow…' Raye winced as he grabbed the helm of the dagger and pulled it from the palm of his hand, it was innocence his Noah told him that as he threw the darn thing to the side and glanced up.

Chaos was well around him before he saw the white glimmer of his mother's cloak dancing about her as she engaged in deadly concentration against the nun. The nun looked like she was in control of the battle back in fact, Raye realized, his mother was only working with defense.

But that was until; the nun pushed his mother away, unbalancing her for a split second. It would have been the perfect time to land a strike but the nun didn't take it… instead she come pelting towards him.

Raye had no idea what was going on but the expression he read in his mother's face was of pure fear as she tried to come after him. He was froze in place as the nun raised her sword above her head and prepared to skewer him there and then.

….

**Author's Note:**

**I'll leave a cliffhanger here for now so please leave a review or comment…**

**Anything is appreciated greatly!**


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four:

_~Raye~_

Raye closed his eyes shut, bracing for the pain that would soon follow but nothing came except for the light showering of something warm and metallic scent. His mind pulsed… blood!

He glanced up and almost fainted at how close the blade was to his face, it was quivering but that wasn't what shocked him. A body had blocked the blow and taken for him, red staining white… Raye's eyes widen in shock.

'Mum!' Raye tried to get closer but he felt like he shouldn't at the same time. Something didn't feel right; he could tell something was very wrong.

Elena's only response was a choking coughs, blood trailing down the corners of the mouth as she gripped at the blade penetrating through her chest. The nun was enraged but also very amused.

'You really are a fool, Fourteenth, protecting salvation without fulfilling your role,' Raye blinked, what had the Sister meant by that as he heard a chilling laugh wreck his mother's body.

'My role… has been fulfilled…' then an invisible force knocked Raye back, sprawling him along the ground as if he were a rag doll. The ground was shaking as it began to break away and crumble.

Around him, both exorcists and Noah stared in bewilderment at what was happening before them.

'Raye!' Raye pulled his eyes away from the scene before him and saw the approaching nun coming towards him, probably hoping to get another chance to kill him but something else prevented her as a white hand shot out and grabbed it.

The Sister's face was of shock as disbelief as tears wielded up in her gold-black eyes.

'Why Heart…? Why?'

Raye blinked as he felt the familiarity of the situation, he had dreamed of this before. It was the same warm welcoming presence of a white figure stopping the murderous approach of another.

He glanced up and saw the ghostly apparition of the cloak that surrounded his mother; cold black eyes met his briefly before pushing the nun away with as much force as a cannon.

'_**Through destruction, a new beginning is possible…'**_

He clutched the sides of his head trying to figure out what was happening. He knew the world was coming to an end, but was did those words mean.

'_**Like fire, a forest is destroyed but it is not defeated… it is reborn and thrives stronger than before…'**_

'_**He is my ray of hope…'**_

'STOP IT!'

A blinding flash enveloped the entire surroundings till Raye found that he was sitting on the floor of some white place. There was no visible distinction of the area he was before his eyes met the steady gaze of the Earl.

'Millennie…?'

'Raye, it is your choice now, what do you choose?' Raye blinked, what was the Earl talking about but he didn't want to ask as the solemn look on the older man's face seemed to tell him that he wouldn't say anything else.

'This is my choice…?'

He first thought of his family, his mother and father, uncle and cousin, how nice Aunt Tricia was and the playfulness of the Twins despite their intentions.

Then the exorcists, they would have been normal if anything, wanting a normal life like Raye wouldn't have minded having.

Raye then looked up, a peaceful expression stretched across his face…

'I want…'

….

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for short chapter people but that's it of the story thank you for all your support!**


	36. Epilogue

Epilogue:

The warm summer breeze was lovely as her white hair fluttered around her like a billowing cape. She was walking home from school, her uniform the colours of red and grey her hat pulled down over the front of her forehead.

She held a firm grip on her school bag as the park's lushness glimmered in her silver eyes. The green grass brushed over the edges of the concrete paths as the trees provided relief from the harshness of the sun.

The smell of lavender and jasmine rose from the nearby gardens. It was nice to have a stroll through the local park once in a while. It was an appreciated change to the bustling classrooms and corridors at school.

Suddenly a gust of wind whipped her hat off her head and it fluttered down the hill landing on a sleeping figure in the long swaying grass.

'Ah, sorry,' she called to them as the person sat up and scratched the back of his head with mild confusion as he glanced at the hat then at her. She paused as she glimpsed the handsome features of the person's face.

'This yours?'

'Yes, it got away from me,' she replied as she held her long hair away from her face as she bent over to retrieve her hat from the stranger.

'… Have we met before?' She reeled back, a tint of red highlighting her cheeks.

'N-no, you must be mistaken,' she glanced at the swaying grass to distract herself, the man wasn't bad looking, dark curly hair and matching eyes… soft and playful.

'Thank you,' she went to hurry away but a hand gripped her own. She whipped around and stared into those dark eyes.

'May I at least know your name?' he asked her as she gulped nervously.

'E-Elena,' he smiled gently and kissed the back of her hand, the softness of those lips made her blush harder.

'I'm Tyki, it feels as if I've met you before,' Elena snatched her hand back and pulled her hat down over her eyes. She had never been embarrassed in her life but the man was nice and his manner sweet and deep down she felt like she too might have met him somewhere before.

'Maybe…' she said in a small voice as she felt him stand next to her.

'May I walk you home?' Elena looked up from under the brim of her hat and smiled.

'I'd like that,'

_I watched them walk away; their hands were slightly touching but never quite that. It was funny, watching them like that, their shoulders seemingly brushing against each other. It was even more amusing that I was once their son in another non-existent lifetime. _

_It was heartwarming to see them like this, they would no longer have to worry about who they once were or the side they were on. They deserved it… it was after all my choice and being the Noah of Salvation, I decided that the interference of any higher being, innocence or dark matter was wrong. Even the Heart thought so._

_The Millennium Earl didn't say anything but he accepted my decision with a slight nod of his head and we just continue to watch over them for however long that may be. _

_Our previous family and even the exorcists were finally living human lives it made me happy. _

_I still don't know what happened to the Apocryphos but I knew one thing… that 'Holy War' should never have happened. _

_Besides, humanity will destroy itself eventually…_

**Author's Note:**

**I'd like to thank all those who followed/favorite this story, I have enjoyed writing it and hope that you have enjoyed this as much as I have…**

**Any last reviews or such are appreciated!**


End file.
